The Way U Make Me Feel
by AuroraRose12
Summary: When Pogue's twin cousins come to Spence, and Caleb has a brother, and Chase may be back, Things take crazy turns as new powers are found and friendships are made. R&R plz! M for later chps. Takes a few chapters, to get in it. CalebOC OCOC PogueKat
1. Schedafreude

_**Authors Note: This is a collaboration between AuroraRose12 and Fun-SizedWitch. We hope you enjoy, 'cause we definitely do. Leave your thoughts and ideas with us. Truly reviewers help the story out as much as the authors do. **_

_''-Speaking through their mental link _

**Chapter One: Schadenfreude**

"I trust that these misunderstandings can be worked out Principal Fadley."  
"Oh, I very much doubt that Mrs. Pierce! They caused and started a fight, seriously injuring five of our students!" sneered a very greasy man from behind the huge desk in front of them that could have easily been three times his size. "These two girls are menaces! Both of them! You should be thankful I put up with their shenanigans as long as I have!"  
The shorter of the two girls scoffed, as the other nudged her to quiet her sister. Their mother turned slightly in her chair, to glance at the two of them with a narrowing of her eyes before turning back around to face the weasel-like visage of the man in front of her, which contorted as his eyes thinned into a glare. He indicated toward the girls with his finger and got up from his chair, which, to the humor of the girls was actually taller than him.  
"I think everything has been said," Principal Fadley's features warped into a victorious grin as he looked at the three. "These two EX-students may clean out their lockers and depart the premises. Immediately."  
The taller of the two stepped forward raising her hand in an unsure manner.  
"So does that mean we aren't coming back after the weekend?"  
This was merely answered by a glower from the miniscule man and a snort from her sister.  
"Yes! That's exactly what it means!" hissed Principal Fadley.  
As their mother got up, they all made their way to the door knowing they were gonna hear it when they got in the car.  
"Ungrateful children!" was the last thing they heard as the door closed behind them with a deafening 'click'.  
……  
**--A few hours earlier--**

Jayde looked over to her sister's desk as the teacher droned on about… whatever the class was. Her sister was doodling again, though what it was Jayde couldn't exactly figure out. After a few minutes of trying new angles to see what Talulah was doodling she gave up and went back to her new Stephen King book.  
"Psst!"  
Jayde looked up to see the whole class looking at her. Inwardly, she blanched. Dammit, the teachers always did this to her. "What?"  
Mr. Lain looked towards her with his arms crosses waiting.  
"Did you need something or did you just call on me for no reason? 'Cause honestly I was just getting to a really interesting part where this guy was threatening another guy with a gun in his an…"  
The rest of Jayde's sentence was cut off by a red-faced, Mr. Lain telling her to leave class.  
Winking at her sister, she picked up her backpack and left, Talulah shaking her head annoyed to see her twin get kicked out of class once again. This was becoming a tradition with Jayde throughout the years of high school.  
………  
Waiting for next period, and her sister to get out of class, she went to the library to get some more reading done.  
Before she knew it, Tilly (as her twin preferred to be named) was in front of her. "Did you have to do that Firefly? You know it's just gonna get you in more trouble." She said slightly disappointed.  
"Oh come-on Sprite! Did you see his face? It was totally worth it! I mean really, it's not like they can expel me for something I'm reading." Jayde thought for a second before adding with a grin, "Unless of course I brought one of our 'romance' novels to school and read it aloud."  
Tilly turned bright red and swatted her sister's arm. "You are absolutely horrid!"  
"What can I say? I'm a bad ass." Jayde winked playfully, packing her book into her bag before getting up and putting her arm around Tilly's shoulders. "C'mon baby girl, we gotta get to class."  
"Wait!" Tilly said as her feet stopped moving.  
Jayde's eyebrows went up in a silent question.  
"I promised I'd meet with someone during break…" Tilly explained somewhat ashamedly, not meeting her sister's eyes.  
"You didn't…" Jayde looked at her and her silence spoke for her. "Talula Lillian Parry! You swore!"  
Tilly winced at her sister's tone. "I know! I know. I'm sorry. I just… and then… he just… grr…and it happened." She explained with half hand gestures and weird faces. Then, chancing a look at Jayde's eyes, she could only grimace at the look of 'you are the biggest ridiculous half-wit with all those bodice rippers' kind of face her sister was wearing.  
"I don't want to hear it. I've got class." With that she turned on her heel and left the library, leaving Tilly in uncertainty as she walked down the halls.  
"Lula?"  
Tilly was so immersed in her thoughts, she jumped at the voice. Putting her hand to her chest, she tried to calm her heartbeat. "Katherine! You scared me! Why are you in library? I thought you had Chem class next?"  
Katherine grinned maniacally, "I'm sorry. Were you looking for someone else?"  
She forced a small smile, her mind still on Jayde. "No, I was heading to Government actually." With that, Tilly tried stepping around Katherine but out of nowhere, Crystal stepped in her path. These two wouldn't go anywhere without the other. They were both bitches in crime; and see as how they were there together could only mean the addition to the debris they always left in their wake, but never got the boot for.  
"See, now I don't believe that. Do you?" Katherine asked Crystal, who replied with a "No." along with a giggle.

"So you don't have Chem class next?" Tilly asked backing up to try and scoot around the library tables. "Well, my mistake. I better go before I miss that big government test I've got."

"Oh and I guess you wouldn't want to miss _that_." Crystal was eyeing the door.

"Course not." Tilly couldn't see how she deserved their menacing attentions, and would rather just move on with her day.

"That's what I thought." Katherine put an arm around Tilly's shoulders in a way that spoke that there was really no way of getting out of this.  
Tilly saw other girls come around her and swore silently to herself, opening up her mental link that, as twins, the girls shared._'Trouble. By the History classroom.'_  
A snarky reply came back, 'So you ditched me to get your ass stomped socially?', but Tilly ignored her knowing she deserved it. All that mattered was she was on her way. Her attention was brought back to her situation when Katherine started talking again.  
"See, someone brought it to my attention that Brian was supposed to meet you today." Her voice was full of hinted malice, and the other five girls around her in turn glared even harder toward Tilly.  
"I was, but…" But Tilly was cut off by a sharp slap to her right cheek.  
"Learn a good lesson girls. Sluts never prosper." Her hand reeled back for another hit but was stopped by another voice entering the hallway.  
"Now that's a different twist. Teaching about yourself now-a-days KittyKat?" Jayde's sarcastic voice filled the corridor and Tilly sighed in relief that she wasn't alone.  
"How dare you!" Katherine screeching voice made the twins eyes twitch slightly.  
Jayde walked around, never staying in one spot as she took in the girls Katherine had at her disposal this week. "Is it daring to tell the truth? Guess that would make sense since I know you never do it."  
Tilly had to bite her tongue to stop a snicker from escaping the confines of her mouth. They were still in trouble, and it was doubtful the worst that could happen was Tilly's red cheek.  
If Katherine's eyes were flaming before, they were absolutely blazing now. She walked up to Jayde and slapped her soundly on her cheek, causing her head to turn.  
Jayde brought her hand up to her cheek, rubbing it slightly, her eyes sparkling and a small grin playing on her lips.  
Tilly's eyes widened in recognition, _'Bad! Only badness!'_ was the message sent to Jayde.

To which her sister just turned around and gave her an innocent look.

'You really think I am going to let you pull me into this?' Tilly turned a pointed look to her sister.  
'You know you wanna…' And with that thought, Jayde faced Katherine, who, although she was at least a good half-foot shorter than her, rose herself to her height. "Oh, I was so hoping you'd do that." And with those words, her fist flew up and hit Katherine directly in the nose, causing a crack to echo through the hall.


	2. Take Me or Leave Me

_Author's Note: Just one review guys? C'mon! You know you wanna... Cutchy cutchy cooo!! tickles under your chin ... Well it'll make our day all giddy inside if you do. So please if you would.  
_

**Chapter Two: Take Me or Leave Me**

"Mom it really wasn't our fault!"  
"I don't want to hear Tilly. Now both of you get in the car."  
Tilly's shoulders sagged as she drug her stuff behind her in a 20 gallon black trash bag in the parking lot. Jayde merely swung her trash bag, which was about as big as she was, over her shoulder, grinning ear to ear.  
_'What are you grinning about? We totally just got kicked out of school in the first two weeks of Senior year.'_  
_'Yeah, but that means that we don't have to come back to this shithole. You hated it here too, don't even try to lie.'_  
Scoffing was a difficult thing to do when one talks from mind to mind, but Tilly scoffed as much as scoffing went at her sister who just swung both their trash bags into the trunk and ducked into the car.  
Mrs. Pierce was less than amused to see her daughter, Jayde barely breaking a sweat when she was cleaning out her locker. She had half a mind to ground both of them until after graduation. Really, starting a fight at school? What were they thinking? She looked in the rearview mirror at both girls and sighed, seeing their already blackening eyes, torn clothes and scratched up forms. Turning her attention back to what was in front of her, she started the car, turning off the radio and putting it into drive.  
"Mom, don't you even want to know what happened?" pleaded Tilly from the backseat, unable to be on her mom's bad side if she could help it. She was extremely close to her mom and couldn't stand it when she was upset with her.  
"Yeah mom! C'mon! I mean really, it was totally awesome! Well, I guess not awesome in the traditional sense, but more in the sense of Kat and the others thinking they could beat on my little sister and not..."  
"She was just pissed that Brian didn't take her to Homecoming this year and hung out with me." muttered a brooding Tilly, slightly disgruntled at being called little by Jayde.  
"Oh don't be broody! You were amazing! She didn't even see that right hook coming."  
"Yeah, but…"  
While the twins rattled on about how they vanquished the 'horrible bleach-blonde troll', their mother shook her head unable to keep her body from trembling with silent laughter. "You two are too much. What am I going to do with you?"  
"Kiss Pookie?" Jayde quipped.  
Both girls looked at their mom with identical grins, before starting to sing a horribly out of tune rendition of 'Take Me or Leave Me' from their mother's favorite musical, Rent. Thus, causing their mother to laugh and tears of mirth forming in her eyes.  
Jayde grabbed a paintbrush from her sister's purse, using it as a microphone for their duet, as the girls rocked out to the imaginary beat of the song as their mother drove to their house.  
After that, of course, came other songs, which their mom joined in every once in awhile to the amusement of the girls, before turning on their street. Suddenly it felt extremely stuffy in the car, as they pulled up to their house and saw their father's car in the driveway.  
Tilly gulped and grabbed at her sister's hand. "Dad's home?"  
Jayde squeezed it back comfortingly, her brow furried in worry of what her father would say. Just as Tilly was close to their mother, Jayde was close to their father, and knowing she'd purposefully disobeyed him by fighting once again… let's just say she really wasn't looking forward to that talk.  
Willow Pierce looked back at her daughters with a sympathetic look. "I called him on my way up to your school. I had a feeling this wasn't going to be easily smoothed over, so your father is already checking and talking to the other schools in the area." She looked in the rearview mirror with her one of her eyebrows raised. "Perhaps the one that accepts you won't be so lenient on fighting?"  
Jayde's cheeks reddened slightly in shame, her eyes out the window.  
Tilly, on the other hand, turned a bright red and looked at her mother feeling guilty of her part in the earlier fight.

_'Yeah but it was still brilliant.'_ Jayde looked towards her younger sister (by six minutes).

_'I think that's the most sensible thing you've said all day.'_ And they both smiled as they walked into the house.  
………..  
As Jayde and Tilly walked in the house, they found their father on the phone in his office. So being naturally curious, they knelt by his door and listened to the conversation. His voice lacking the usual joking quality and had much more of a sharper characteristic to it. "Yeah… Mmhmm… Of course… I understand… Are you sure? I didn't think they accepted students this late. … Uh-huh…" –CREEEEAK-- His eyes caught his daughters as the door creaked alerting him, and he waved them inside. "Yeah, they just got here… I will… Tell Mariane and Pogue I said hello… Thanks again…" As he set the phone down, he turned in his chair to look at us, his face stern. "Girls."  
Tilly and Jayde both winced slightly winced at his tone. Jayde opened her mouth to explain but he held up a hand silencing her.  
"I don't want to know." He gestured toward two seats in front of him, "Sit."  
Reluctantly, they both sat down, already feeling quite chastised for having made their usually happy and goofy father so serious.  
"I just talked with your uncle. He's talking to Provost Higgins as we speak about getting you girls into Spencer with Pogue."  
Tilly's eyes widened in excitement. She'd always wanted to go to the prestigious school, hearing Pogue talk about it in his e-mails. They had the most amazing swim team and an Olympic sized pool. She was literally buzzing with excitement.  
On the other hand, Jayde's eyes widened for a completely different reason. Spencer? The place of uniforms and spoiled rich kids? There was absolutely no way she was going to be able to not get kicked out of a place like that. She slumped down slightly in her seat. She was gonna be a highschool senior forever.  
Alexander Pierce cleared his throat, abruptly bringing the attention of his daughters from their dreams or nightmares about Spencer back to him. "Your uncle is making a huge donation, so that his darling…" their father said this sarcastically, looking at them with his eyebrows raised, "nieces could finish and graduate on time." He shook his head in wonderment. "I don't know how you have him so wrapped around your fingers. I swear… I thought he was going to march up to your school and file a lawsuit for defamation of character." He added with a chuckle.  
Jayde solemly went over to her dad, hugging him. "I'm sorry daddy."  
Tilly smiled, rolling her eyes inwardly, knowing that her sister was playing at getting off scott free. Tilly got up, wiping the smile off her face, and joined her sister and father. "I am too daddy." But hey, if it works, she wasn't going to complain.  
Alexander hugged his girls tightly, even though they were trouble makers, they were still his little princesses.  
A voice clearing their throat made all three look up, slightly sheepish at their mother. "This is why I don't let you punish them."


	3. Tomorrow Never Knows

**Chapter Three: Tomorrow Never Knows**

"Girls! C'mon! We'll be late!" hollered the twin's mother from down the stairs.  
There were a series of Thud-Bang-Bang-OUCH-thud-thud-fwump for a few seconds and then two neatly dressed twins emerged at the top of the stairs.  
"It's just dinner with your Uncle's family; you don't have to kill each other trying to get down here." Mrs. Pierce waved the girls past her and began straightening the collars of their jackets. "Now let's hurry. Your Uncle might have an aneurism if we are even five minutes late."  
Talulah was rather excited in seeing her cousin again, it had been almost a year since having them over for Thanksgiving. She smoothed her skirt over and over again and kept running her finger through her hair, even though it was board straight.  
Jayde was looking extremely disgruntled. It took a lot of coercing to get her into some nice pants and a sweater with her hair somewhat down, since she wore mostly sweats and a pony-tail. But thankfully Tilly was a bit of an art geek, and always dolled her forever 'outing-challenged' sister when the occasion called for it.  
It was cold outside as their father pulled out of the garage. The leaves were falling and most of the trees were bare, pending the winter weather in just a few weeks.  
_'Stop being nervous! You're making me nervous.'_ Jayde grumbled from her side of the car.  
_'Sorry…'_ Tilly slumped a little where she sat, attempting to will her nerves away, but she couldn't for the life of her relax.  
Their mother's brother, Kenneth Parry, was some big shot business man who never really needed any money, but (as he put it) wanted to do something 'fun' in life. So, of course, bringing in the billions was the first choice. That counted as 'fun' right?  
……….  
"Ah! You're all here! Great to see you." said a very merry looking woman with her arms open wide as she threw the door to welcome her relatives. "Come on in!"  
The small family of four stepped in off of the cold doorstep, and chimed a rather enthusiastic 'Hello', and in return were ushered inside the enormous palace they dared to call a 'house'.  
Everything was so beautifully decorated! Uncle Kenny's wife, Aunt Mariane, was an interior decorator, and everything in sight just screamed of rich taste. Beautiful lamps, and tables, and tapestries, and rugs that looked so handsome it was difficult to even dream of walking on them. It was not easy for the sisters to look away from such a splendid display; but when their beloved Uncle Kenny strode into the room there attentions were displaced immediately.  
"There are my girls!"  
And in complete freaky twin unison both girls squeed a loud 'Uncle Kenny!' and ran to give him a double hug.

He laughed as he caught them in a big bear hug. "Good to see you!"  
The girl's loved their Uncle simply because he was one of the greatest guys (besides their own father) they knew. He had always loved to take them places when they younger and go fishing, or to the fair, and even paid for both of them to have horse back ridding lessons with their cousin Pogue one summer. They didn't get to see their Aunt and Uncle, or their cousin, as often as they once had, but now that they were going to Spencer Academy, hopefully things would be different.

Spying a figure leaning in the shadows, Jayde let go of her uncle and nodded once to him. "Hey Pogue."

"We haven't seen you in ages!" smiled Tilly, as she went forward to hug him.  
_'Hey! No eyeing the family goods Sprite! Gross!'_ Jadye moved towards her sister giving her the 'Oh that's wrong! Stop it now!' sort of a look.  
_'What?! It's not like I'm going to do anything about it. He's our cousin!'  
'Yeah! And we used to take bathes with him!'_ Jayde lightly elbowed her sister as they removed their coats and put them on the coat rack. _'And please don't let your 'hot and heavy' vibes spill into me….it's just wrong!'  
'Hey! They have a coat rack! Who the fuck has a coat rack in their house? Dude, is that silver?_' Tilly could bounce from one subject to the next if you weren't careful and stayed on your toes. _'Oo! Pretty shinies!'_  
But at times, Jayde was even worse when it came to being random. Thankfully, this wasn't one of them.

It was then that everyone was moving away from this new wonder that was the silver coat rack and on through the entry way towards the massive table that held huge platters of yummy goodness.  
"So I heard that you guys are coming to join me at Spencer?" This was Pogue's way of striking up conversation. Not impressive, but it worked for him.  
"Yes, this coming week I think." Tilly smiled towards her cousin as she took a seat next to Jayde. Her sister of course finding it difficult to believe that the smile was at all genuine, kicked her twin's ankle so she would stop swooning.  
_'Ouch! Hurt much! I was just being nice.'_ and Tilly glared towards Jayde furtively and kicked her back.  
_'You know I can feel what you are feeling sometimes, put up your block when you're around cute guys!' _Jayde sent a small glare Tilly's way, picking up her water and taking a drink.  
_'So you do admit he's cute?_' Tilly joked slyly and put a piece of bread into her mouth with a coyish glint and a snicker.

'Causing Jayde to choke on her water and a flush to come to her cheeks. _'…I hate you.'_

"Are you alright sweetheart?" their mom questioned, looking between the two of them.

"Fine." Jayde's voice was a little raspy, but she just nodded her head and took another drink. "Just went down the wrong pipe is all." _'Totally not cool.'_

Tilly grinned. _'I'm just saying…'_  
"So I heard that there was quite an uproar dealing with you too last week?" Uncle Kenny was looking directly at the sisters as they conversed silently. Both raised their heads quickly when being addressed, breaking off their argument of "he is, he isn't's" to come back to reality.  
"Um, yeah, we got booted for fighting." Stated Jayde as she put her fork down on her plate.  
"Fighting?" sounded Aunt Mariane. "I would have never expected it of you girls." Her tone was shocked, but at her lips there twitched the slightest smile as she looked down at her dinner plate.  
Pogue looked up and gave them both a dazzling smile and chuckled as he forked in some of his food.  
"It wasn't really our fault. The Principal kinda had it out for us since sophomore year." smiled Tilly as she sipped at her water. "Honestly, I still say that the Geometry teacher's water jumped out of the glass and hit him in the face." As innocent looking as Talulah Pierce was, she could be down right evil every once in a while if she had a mind to.  
"I hope it wasn't very difficult to squeeze our two trouble-makers into Spencer on such late notice Kenny." Our father wasn't much for asking others for help in difficult times, but they both had a mutual friendship and understanding seeing as they were friends from Spencer Academy when they were younger. That was, coincidentally enough, the way he met Willow Parry—Kenneth's younger sister.  
"Oh no problem at all." Their uncle smiled over his wine glass. "It was a pleasure. I just hope this means I get to see my nieces more often. It's been far too long since Pogue has had someone to ride horses with." he smiled towards his son.  
"You still ride?" asked Jayde, her eyes lighting up.  
"Not as much any more. But we've still got the stables and a few horses."  
Both girls then developed huge smiles at the thought of ridding horses again like they had when they were kids.  
"Come over any time and visit the stables. I fear those horses never see Pogue around them any more. He's got his friends at school to pal with these days." Uncle Kenny was a shiny penny, even these days. He was getting older, but none of his wit had ever left him. "Isn't Caleb's brother coming in sometime soon?"  
Pogue set his fork to the side of his plate and easily lounged back in his chair as he propped himself back on two legs of the seat.  
"Yeah, he is. But he won't be here until the second semester. He's got to finish up some of his credits before he gets transferred. But after the holidays he'll be here. "  
"Well that should be nice." interjected his mother. "Caleb is such a nice boy. It's a shame that his mother lives in great big house all alone."  
"Does he stay in the dorms?" Tilly queried from her seat down the table.  
"Oh no," continued her Aunt. "He stays with her to help her around the house after his father died. Bless him."  
"Where is his brother?" asked the girls' mother setting her napkin on her now emptied plate.  
"Oh he goes to some specialty school. I'm not quiet sure of the name. What was it again Pogue?" called his father.  
"I don't remember." He didn't bother looking up from twirling his fork on the table cloth.  
"I remember from talking with Caleb's mother, that he had some sort of issues." Aunt Mariane always had a way of making heavy conversations lighter sometimes.  
"Oh dear?" breathed her sister in law. "Nothing serious I hope?"  
"Oh no, just young and rebellious I supposed." And that concluded dinner.  
…………  
Next was just simple chatting around the table. Talking about how much all the children had grown in the past year, how delightful it was going to be to have them at Spencer finally, and how marvelous Pogue was doing in his studies. All in all, the rest of the evening was quite boring, to say the least. Jayde and Tilly talked little with their cousin, but he was well enough company for the moment.  
When the clock struck eleven, the adults finally put away their memories and decided it was about time to 'skip on home' and get some rest before getting up for school in the morning.  
"It was so good to see you both again." The twins' Aunt squeezed them both together as they put their arms inside their jackets.  
"Thank you so much for dinner."  
"It was so very good."  
Everyone was smiling.  
"Well, I guess we will see you tomorrow Pogue." Jayde smiled.  
"Yeah. I look forward to it." He sent her a smile back.  
Tilly elbowed her sister in the ribs as the both walked out the front door. _'Now who is laying it on thick?_' she raised her eyebrow and looked pointedly towards her older half.  
_'What!? I was just being nice.' _Jayde shrugged.  
Both girls walked to separate sides of the car. Tilly looked over the top of the car to see Jayde glaring at her with her own brows raised in defiance.  
"Sure you were." muttered Tilly as she winked and dove into the car to buckle her seat belt.  
It was going to be an adventure to say the least, in trying to become acclimated to the way things were around here in Ipswitch. Spencer Academy was going to be a nightmare if they weren't careful. The sister's had their cousin, but they didn't particularly want to crash his scene with being family and all. But tomorrow would prove everything. Both Jayde and Tilly were excited to be somewhere new, but for both entirely different reasons.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

BOOM-BOOM-BOOM

"Nock it off! It's 7 in the morning…" groaned the covers on Jayde's bed.

"Oh wake up sleepy head!" and in bounced a rather cheery Talulah Pierce dressed in only 'essentials' and knee high socks. "Now get up!" and she ripped the covers off her twin.

"Oh God! Get some clothes on!!" Jayde cried, covering her eyes. "I'mma be blind now, thanks!" grabbing the covers, she pulled them back and burrowed under them grumbling about stupid sisters and bloody suns.

But Tilly paid her no mind and continued to flit about the room throwing clothes towards the bed and shouting things about how the end of the world was coming.

A very groggy and extremely disheveled Jayde sat up in bed and chunked the closest thing that was within her reach and waited with a sleepy smile to hear…WHACK!

"OW! Son of a…!"

At that completely expected exclamation, there was a sudden burst of maniacal laughter from the bed as Tilly's head rose from the floor. And Jayde looked to be celebrating in a little happy dance.

"Ow much! What's the idea of you throwing your phone at me!?"

"You wouldn't shut up. So therefore, I made you… kinda." Jayde grabbed one of the thrown clothes items. "What the hell is this crap anyway?"

Tilly was rubbing the side of her head where her sister's cell phone had flown and made contact. "They are your school uniforms. I thought that you might need some incentive in getting up this morning. So…Here you go!!" and she tossed

Jayde blinked dumbly as she inspected the different pieces of the uniform.

"Oh God…" Jayde's face contorted as she held up what appeared to be the bottom half of the uniform. "Oh HELLS to the no!"

There was no shock on Tilly's face as she just beamed from the coverlet and poked her sister in the ribs.

"Just get dressed alright! You can wear your sweats underneath it if you care that much." she flung her legs over the side of the bed and started scampering off towards the door. "And you don't get your phone 'til you get your butt out of bed and get dressed!"

"_Damn it Woman_!!"

And then came the shouting and the screaming and the…loud whoosh and torrential SPLASH.

……..

In the car

They'd been driving for about five minutes, both still silent. As Jayde slowed to a stop sign, she switched on the radio and a blaring "SHE THINKS MY TRACTOR'S SEXY…" came on. Nodding her head to the beat, and trying to ignore the twitch her eye was wanting to do, she let off the gas and started up the road.

"You know this sucks for you too." Tilly said covering her ears from the horror of country music. Risking a look at her sister through her peripheral made her words ring true, as Jayde was biting at her lip in an attempt to keep from wincing as "ALL MY EXES LIVE IN TEXAS…" came on. "You gonna stop ignoring me yet?"

"I'm not ignoring you, I'm driving." Jayde said, her eye twitching at each twang in the song.

"Mmhmm… You know I can handle this stuff longer than you." Tilly said with a 'just give it up' look on her face.

As the chorus started again, Jayde immediately switched off the radio grimacing. "I don't know how you can stand that stuff. It's absolute torture on the eardrums."

Tilly laughed, fiddling through her purse looking for her chapstick. "You know Brian used to live for country music. I had to somewhat be able to take it." Tilly winked at her sister. "So… you gonna tell me why you 'whoosh'ed me this morning?"

Jayde scowled, looking down at her outfit (that was not only a skirt…it was a now damp skirt), before giving a 'what the hell do you think' look toward her. "Besides, you 'splash'ed me back. We're even."

"Ha! You must be kidding." Tilly replied, putting her chapstick on. "I only defended myself from getting scorched back there. Once again, I might add." She sent her sister a pointed look. "You've gotta learn to get some control or else we're gonna get in trouble."

Jayde huffed, turning into the school, searching for a parking spot. "I still maintain that the fact that he lit himself on fire."

………

Walking into Spencer

There were students walking to and from the main building as the girls traipsed up the stone steps into their new school.

"So where are we supposed to go?" Jayde looked at the few sheets of paper she'd printed out at home about Spencer, hoping that they held the answers.

"Well, we could just find Pogue and see what he has to say." Tilly suggested, looking around in awe of the campus.

Both girls were standing in the middle of the entry way trying to stay isolated as much as possible, seeing as how they were getting stepped on every few seconds.

With an, "Ouch! Oh, sorry." and "Oh excuse me, sorry…"

Tilly looking over to her sister, "These people aren't very nice here."

"No, they're not." Jayde gave her a 'Duh' look. "We're at a rich preppy school. Whadya expect? A welcome mat?"

Tilly rolled her eyes, ignoring her sisters sarcasm, as she looked around in vain for her cousin. "Well, then let's ask someone if they've seen Pogue Parry. Since you're being so hospitable at the moment." Tilly hissed into her twin's ear.

"You looking for Pogue?" A deep, supple voice asked, interrupting their whispered conversation.

Causing the girls to turn around and see the most exquisite piece of man standing and looking at them with a questioning expression.

_'Gasp! And who is this tall drink of water that doth grace us!?' _Tilly practically drooled at the sight of the tall guy with the great hair…and even better forearms. "Hi!" Tilly squeaked.

_'Staring much?!'_ Jayde elbowed her sister in the ribs, embarrassed at her younger half's lack of restraint. Jayde turned back towards Mr. Hottie. "Um, yeah. Do you know Pogue Parry?" Jayde queried.

"We know him." Talulah was blushing ridiculously as she tucked her stray hair behind her ears. "I mean… of course we know him, why wouldn't we know him? We've taken baths together!"Her eyes widened and she stuttered out a string of words, none of which made the least bit of sense, before Jayde had mercy on her and started talking again.

"We were hoping to try and catch up with him… seeing as how we are related." Jayde said pointedly, sending a small grin towards her sister.

"So _you two_ are Pogue's cousins?" and he flashed an outstanding smile, readjusting his bag over his shoulder. "It's nice to meet you both. I'm Caleb."

"Ditto on the niceties. I'm Jayde. " Jayde said with a nod, flicking her sister discretely. _'You're drooling Sprite. Not an attractive look.'_

Tilly's eyes widened and she immediately shut her mouth, bringing her hand up and checking her mouth. And then suddenly becoming aware that both Jayde and Caleb were watching her as she did so. "I, ah… Hi."

Caleb gave a small chuckle. "Hi."

'_You planning on introducing yourself or just leaving him guessing?'_ Jayde said pulling at her skirt.

"Tilly to meet you!" she said with a smile, not realizing exactly what she said until Jayde covered her mouth to stifle her laughter and Caleb's chest was shaking with amusement. "I mean… I'm nice it's Tilly to…" Her eyes opened wider as laughter wrung out through the entryway, and she her cheeks flushed red as embarrassment took over. _'Please tell me I'm dead. That didn't just happen. Oh why won't the earth just open up and swallow me when I want it to?'_

'_Oh relax! You're making a big deal outta nothing. Look at him, he's all starry-eyed for you already._' Jayde said comfortingly, yet teasingly. "Anyways… as fun as this is, we're gonna be late for class. So…" She swung her arm through Caleb's grabbing her sister's in her other arm and hooked arms with them, herself in the middle. "You're going to be a gentleman and escort us to first period."

Caleb looked at her, amused. "I am, am I?"

"Yep… right Tilly?" Jayde nudged her sister a little, trying to get her back in the conversation rather than reliving the last few minutes.

"What?" Tilly said as her daydreaming bubble popped and she was brought back into the conversation.

"Just say yes and nod emphatically." Jayde fluttered her eyelashes, mockingly.

"After what happened the last time I did that?" Tilly started to pull her arm away, but Jayde held on. "No way!"

Caleb watched the whole exchange with a small smile on his face. "Do I want to know?"

Both answered with an emphatic "NO!" causing all the others in the hall to look at them in question.

"Why don't yal go on ahead? I've gotta go… do girly stuff." Jayde pulled herself out of the middle, combining their arms instead. "Make sure she doesn't get lost. She has a bad habit of it." She said, looking towards her sister teasingly.

"Like you don't?" Tilly looked playfully indignant. "At least I don't get lost for hours at a time!"

…………..

**--In Class—**

'_Where are you Jayde? Tardy bell's about to ring!' _Tilly watched the clock worringly.

'_Keep your skirt on. I'm almost there.'_ Jayde's voice was cheerful and a whistle came through.

'BRRRIIIINNNNG'

As the bell went off, the door to the classroom opened and Tilly didn't even look up from her sketch, she just sighed. _'It's the first day Jayde! You couldn't have come…'_ Hearing whispers break out around the room, she looked up and her eyes widened. _'What are you wearing?!'_


	5. You're So Vain

**Chapter Five: You're so vain**

'_You look like you some horrible mushroom Jayde! You are __not__ my sister._'

Tilly could not sink in her chair lower. _'Don't even __think__ about sitting next to me.'_

And of course, what does Jayde the Rebel do?...She plopped down right next to her cowering twin and beamed from ear to ear.

'_And you thought I wouldn't take you seriously about wearing my sweat pants.' _Jayde grinned maniacally from her seat as she tucked her sweat pants even farther up her legs.

"Good morning class. I hope the weekend was quite enjoyable for everyone." The teacher, who had been sitting at her desk unnoticed, rose from her chair and tossed the pages she had been looking over, back onto her spacious desk.

"We have two new additions to our English class today. A Miss Jayde and Talulah Pierce." She looked over the top of her glasses towards the group of jacketed students. There were a few snickers and catches of voices in the back of the classroom. "I believe that you are related to our Mr. Parry?"

Tilly croaked out an affirmation and tried to smile, although everyone around her and Jayde were whispering and pointing, not even trying to be discrete. No one ever used her given name out loud under any circumstances. Unless is was her mother screaming at her the time she was seven and made her first painting on the family room wall with lipstick. And of course, this was not that time.

"So if you will, Mr. Parry, I will leave it to your responsibility to catch them up on what we've covered the past few weeks."

Neither of the girls had seen their cousin sitting close to the back window; so it was a nice to surprise to find that they had first period with someone they knew. Jayde turned around and smiled at him with a small wave, pulling up a leg into the bench seat, so she was in a crouched position and leant her head on it while she started doodling on her sisters paper.

"Now," continued the teacher, "We will continue with our dissection of Hamlet and the phrase he says to Gertrude, 'Assume a virtue if you have it not'."

Jayde glanced sideways at her sister. _'And Stephen King totally wins hands down if it was a competition between him and the dead Bard of whatever._' And with that, she dug into her bag to pull out her paper back obsession.

'_You know you shouldn't. Besides, I don't think it would do well to get booted out of your first class on your first day._' Tilly sent a quick disapproving glance back at Jayde. _'Besides, Hamlet is an amazing story. And ten times better than anything Stephen King could even attempt to write.'_

'_Oh do not blaspheme the name that is King you hussy!'_ Jayde's eyes sparked slightly in annoyance. Tilly never did understand the wonderfulness that was Stephen King, no matter how many times she attempted to explain it to her.

'_Fine, prove me wrong.'_ A self-satisfied smirk tugged at the younger twin's lips, as she avidly watched and listened to the teacher and class's discussion.

"So, I expect a full summary of this entire scene and your interpretation of passage. Due tomorrow, of course. And since I am a merciful dictator, I will allow you time to work on your papers now, so you get a head start on your homework. That means, there will be no excuses on why any of you cannot turn in a paper."

Everyone got out their note books and began scratching their pens against the paper. Total silence reigned in the class.

"Both Miss Pierces," the English teacher was looking down at papers on her desk once again, "come up here please."

The twins glanced at each other, and then got up slowly to walk towards the desk.

"It's not a death sentence, just some papers I need to give you." She waved them to hurry up, with a small smile on her face at their hesitancy.

"Here are the pages that we are working on at the moment." she handed a few sheets to both of the girls and continued. "There is some make up work that I am going to need from you by next week if you can manage it. I'll give you some leniency, but that doesn't mean you have forever to turn it in." And with that two more stacks of papers were given to both of the girls. "Oh and Miss Pierce," both girls turned back around, "Take the pants off please. Mushroom season is over at Spencer Academy."

The room all snickered at Jayde's expense as she trudged back to chair, frowning.

'_See? I told you._' Chided a smug Tilly.

'_Bite me.'_ Jayde grumbled in response.

……..

_--After class—_

"Finally, some new blood." Arms swung around both of their shoulders, bringing them into a body.

Tilly picked the arm off of her without even looking up. "Not interested." She glimpsed over at Jayde wondering why she hadn't told the horrible bleach blonde off yet, and saw a calculating look on her sister's face. '_Do I want to know what you're planning_?'

'_Go scurry off to class dearest. I'll catch up with you in a bit_. _I like his pants_.' Jayde turned toward the arm holding her and mentally blocked her sister's gasps of horror. "I don't think we've met."

He grinned and opened his mouth, but she put her finger over it.

"Wanna go somewhere quiet?" Jayde said in a low tone, looking him up and down. "Like the teacher said… I really need outta these pants."

"Third base and not even on a date yet. Oh I like you!" His eyes lit up and he practically drug her to the nearest supply closet.

…….

"Pogue!" called Tilly over the din. "Pogue!"

Pogue stopped and looked over to the other side of the hallway to see Tilly waving frantically at him.

"That's your cousin right?" the tall-drink-of-water from earlier asked with a glint of humor.

"Yeah, that's one of 'em." Pouge awkwardly admitted as he smiled towards her.

She was out of breath and slightly flushed as she made her way over to them. "Wow, there's a lot of people here." Tilly smiled at both the guys. Then realizing that the dark handsome guy who had shown her to the English class, was towering over her next to Pogue; she blanched a little. "Hi, Caleb." It felt like a flock of rabid flamingos were doing the hula in Tilly's stomach.

'_Dammit Tilly! Knock it off! I'm working here!_' An annoyed Jayde entered her mind.

"Tilly right?" he smiled back.

"Uh-huh." Tilly sighed and nervously tucked her hair behind her ears.

Pogue cleared his throat, bringing both parties back to the crowed hallway. "How'd you like class?" Pogue queried with a slight elbow towards Caleb.

"Oh," she really needed someone to pinch her about now, "Class was great. I love Shakespeare. So I don't think I'll have any trouble with the assignment."

Pogue nodded. "So…" he was eyeing Caleb suspiciously. "What's you're next class?"

"Um," Tilly looked away from Caleb long enough to open her schedule. "I think it's Latin. With…Mr. …uh…How do you pronounce his name?"

"It's alright. No one can pronounce his name either. Don't worry about it" Caleb laughed.

"Well, that's what we have next. Here, lemme see your schedule." Pogue asked, holding his hand out.

Tilly handed her classes to Pogue and let him scrutinize it for a few moments. Then he started walking down the corridor. "You've got most of my classes, except for you've got an art class and study hall your last periods." He handed back the paper. "Study hall is just an off period; so you shouldn't have to worry about showing up in the library after today."

"Well that's good to know. Is it going to matter that I've never taken Latin before?" she asked both, thinking back on her and her sister's problems with languages.

"It's just a credit that we all have to have to graduate. So don't worry about it." Caleb put a hand on her back as the three of them entered the class.

'_Oh puddle of person!! Jayde where the fuck are you_!' Tilly and Jayde were never separated if they could help it, so she really didn't have much of a choice in where she sat. '_Fine! I'm sitting with Pogue and I don't give a hoot whether or not you're late_.'

However the only spot that was free wasn't next to Pogue, but to a rather quiet looking boy who sat on the other side of Caleb.

"Hi." Tilly smiled. "Can I sit here?"

The young man smiled and nodded towards the seat.

"I'm Tilly." She held out her hand in greeting.

"Tyler." He shook it. "You're Pogue's cousin aren't you?"

"How could you tell?" Tilly was glancing at the door to see if her sister had arrived yet.

"He told us that he had cousins who were coming to Spence sometime this week." Tyler told her, getting out a notebook from his bag.

"Oh he did, did he?" she teased. "Well whatever he said, it's probably all true."

"That's a scary thought." He laughed.

'_Where are you sitting_?' Jayde questioned, entering the room.

'_I told you. I'm not sitting…Wtf? Who pants did you jack_?' Tilly's eyes widened seeing her in pants. She could tell that they did not belong to her in slightest because half of the length was cuffed under leaving her still looking very baggy.

Jayde just snickered to herself as she walked by where her sister was sitting. "I told you I liked his pants." She whispered as she took a seat right behind her sister.

Tilly whirled around to face her sister. "And what shape did you leave him in!?"

Her sister didn't make eye contact and only hid her face with their new Latin textbooks.

"Oh God, I shutter to …" Tilly saw something that she thought she would never see again.

Catcalls and whistles sounded from around the room as Jayde's victim came in, glaring and set himself right in the empty seat next to Jayde.

Caleb and Tyler turned around with questioning looks on their faces.

"Dude! What the hell are you wearing?" Tyler couldn't help but keep the small chuckle from coming out.

He stood up and positioned himself on the top of the bench. "Yeah, I'm wearing a skirt. It's nice and airy. You should try it sometime."

'_Give a little wind Sprite.'_ Jayde had a conspiratory grin on her face. _'Don't ask why… just trust me, it'll totally be worth it.'_

'_I know I'm going to regret this…' _Tilly sighed inwardly, before letting out a little bit of air, making a small wind go up in the room.

"Oh my God!" and "What the hell?" where heard all throughout the room as the skirt flew up, revealing a black silk thong.

"Reid, what the hell?!"

"Only the best boys." Reid was beet red but extremely cool as a cucumber. "Don't hate just cause I got the new girl out of her pants first!" he looked at Jayde who had just stood up to model herself for all those who were paying attention.

"Actually. I got him out of _his_ pants _first_…for the record." She just smiled back at him and took a seat.

To everyone's surprise, a tall thin man at the front of the classroom began to clap. Every eye turned towards the teacher. Reid gave him a smug grin and bowed.

"Thank you Mr. Garwen." said the rather unimpressed Latin teacher. "Now sit down and let us get started." And with that, the teacher began to drone.


	6. Toucha Toucha Touch Me

**Chapter Six: Touch-a Touch-a Touch Me **

A/N: In this chapter we have some strong language based on the quotes that we are going to be using. I just wanted to let you lovely readers know. And also, I know that the chapter have been pretty boy-free type stuff…but we PROMISE to have more boy action!! Also, if there are any suggestions or requests that you just feel the need to have in this story, PLEASE please please tell us :D We live to write for you guys :)

"How many boxes do we actually have?!" Jayde dropped another one on top of stack. "This makes three stacks. I'm tired and want to be lazy already." Jayde had her sleeves rolled up and was in the process of rolling up her escaping pant leg.

"I swear we didn't have this much crap when we packed. Maybe mom packed a few hundred extra boxes of stuff just to make sure that we actually ate now and then."

"No kidding." sighed Jayde. "Well, lets take a break huh. I'll pop some popcorn."

"Ooo! Is it that munchy sugary goodness kind?" a rather excited Tilly asked as her head popped out from behind a stack of boxes.

"Yeees eet ees! And I have the pretty bag to prove it!" she grabbed the bag out of one of the boxes and began singing very loudly (and extremely off key):

"Dance Magic Dance! Jump Magic Jump!"

Which Tilly immediately jumped up on her bed grabbing her hair brush to use as a microphone, "You remind me of the babe!"

Jayde twirled around with the bag of popcorn in her hand. And letting a small flame engulf her hand, the bag of popcorn began to sizzle and pop as Jayde and Tilly began to sing:

"What babe?"

"The babe with the Power!"

"What Power?!"

"The power of Voodoo!"

"WHO DO?!"

"YOU DO!!"

"Do what?"

Jayde dove towards the newly plugged in microwave, slamming the bag of freshly made popped corn in and pressing start.

"Oh hi Reid!" Tilly tumbled off the bed into a heap of pillows that had been tossed on the floor.

-DING-

"Oh look! Popcorn's ready!" Jayde said a little louder than should have been expected. "Gotta love these new microwaves." She let out a nervous laugh. "All speedy-speedy and the like."

"Better than a quicky in a closet." grinned Tilly, brushing herself off from the floor. '_That was a classic distraction technique. Next time you get to fall on the floor_.' grumbled Tilly to her sister's mind.

'_I would but you're just so damn good at it sis.'_

Reid was just standing in the door way looking quite amazed at the sisters in front of him. "You're both insane." He walked in, stretching himself out on one of the beds.

Jayde looked at him with her arms crossed. "Can we help you?"

"Actually…" Reid grinned roguishly. "I'm here to return your skirt and maybe finish things from earlier?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Tilly bit the inside of her cheek and went around to one of the stacks of boxes, starting to unpack. _'This is what you get for being such a tease.' _

'_Thanks oh so much for your help.' _Jayde replied sarcastically. "We're busy. And as for the skirt…" She looked disgustedly toward the rumpled piece of cloth in his hands. "Keep it. I'm sure you'll get more use out of it than I will."

Reid looked slightly crestfallen. "But, I mean… we… ya know… I thought…"

Tilly sent a glare towards her sister, stopping the insults before they started. "If you want Reid, we're about to watch a movie, you're welcome to join us." She sent a smile toward him.

_**-" I'm bringing sexy back… Them mother fuckers don't know how to act... Come let me make up for the things you lack… Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast…"-**_

"Sex God of Spencer, where do you want me?" Reid sent a wink towards Jayde, before stepping out of the room to talk.

But both of the girls were too busy laughing at his ring tone and the automatic way he answered his phone.

--**Out in the Hallway**—

"_Sex God? Please Reid_."

"What?!", scoffed Reid into the phone at Tyler.

"_You're just a Backstreet boy to most of these girls; you know that right?"_

"You're just jealous of the goods brother." puffed Reid.

"_Keep thinking that Reid. What are you doing anyway_?"

"Well hopefully twins if I get it my way."

"_You're over at Pogue's cousin's room?!"_

"So?"

"_Apparently you have no love for your ass; 'cause it's gonna be his if you're not careful_."

"It's not like I'm _not_ welcome." he cleared his throat and boasted. "They asked me to watch a movie with them."

There was a pause on the other end and the slam of a door down the hall.

"Dude? You there?"

-click-

"Yes I'm here! I couldn't let you have fun without me." A winded Tyler gushed as he came jogging down the hallway.

"Who do you think you are baby boy?!" protested the blonde

"Your partner in crime." Tyler said simply. "It's not like you could handle twins by yourself. They have to get off on someone."

And he pushed past Reid to find both sisters cackling and sprawled out on the wood floors.

"Did I miss the party?" smiled Tyler as he looked down at them and pushed his hands into his pockets.

"Not at all! Come and pull up a piece of floor." laughed Tilly as she patted the space next to her. "Popcorn!?"

Tyler reached into the steaming bag to pull out a handful and was about to take a bite when Tilly quickly moved her head between his hand and face to steal a mouthful of popcorn.

"Haha! Gotcha!" she laughed. "Mmm! Tasty."

'_Stop it! Or I'm not going to be the only who's gonna get some guy's pants today_."

Tyler laughed at the cuteness that was Tilly Pierce. He really hadn't met anyone at Spencer Academy quite like her. She was just…adorable.

"Oh and who's gonna vouch for you, you Sex God of Spencer!? Him?" Jayde laughed sarcastically.

Tyler was brought back to reality and shocked to find Jayde's finger pointing in his face.

"Huh?" he was so lost.

"Apparently my sister has brought Reid's sexual prowess into question. He says you'll fight for his honor." Tilly wasn't much for giddiness, but there were her moments…this being one of them.

And Tyler, in all seriousness, turned to a broody Reid and said, "Dude, I didn't know you were gay."

There was a lengthy pause between the two boys—one shocked, the other straight faced. Both girls were trying their best to keep the snickering down to a minimum.

Suddenly Reid reached across and grabbed Jayde, firmly planting a kiss right on her lips.

"How gay…"

-WHACK-

"OW!"

"Oh! I'm sorry!!"

An absolutely traumatized Reid looked paler than usual, while a rosy hand print began to take shape on his cheek. Jayde had covered both hands over her mouth and was shocked to find that she had walloped him across the face.

"I am _so_ sorry! It's just a reflex! And I…You were…my handprint is…I'll get some ice…or something? Oh gods, I'm really sorry."

Tyler and Tilly were sitting with the popcorn bag just watching the tension build.

"Is this a normal occurrence?" Tilly asked.

"I don't think any of the girls have slapped him yet this year." he looked over and smiled. "So she gets the award for the first of the school year."

Jayde hurried over to their fridge and got out a cold Dr. Pepper, bringing it to Reid.

"I'm not thirsty…" Reid began to protest as she neared him, but quieted as she put it on his reddened cheek. "Oh… well don't be expecting any thanks."

Jayde rolled her eyes and laid down on her bed, facing the foot. "Movie?" She raised an eyebrow toward the two on the floor in front of her.

"Oh yeah! I got it." Tilly jumped up, grabbing a DVD and turning on their small television.

Reid, slightly hesitant, sat next to Jayde, holding the can to his cheek. "So, what are we watching?"

Tilly and Jayde shared a small grin, as the movie started.

"**Michael Rennie was ill the day the earth stood still  
But he told us **_–told us what?-_** where we stand **_–on our feet, ON YOUR KNEES!-_**  
And Flash Gordon was there **_–crotchless_**- in silver underwear  
Claude Raines was the invisible man –**_Where'd you go? Anyone see him?-_**  
Then something went wrong**_–Whoops!-_** for Fay Wray and King Kong **_–Fuck King Kong!-_**  
They got caught in a celluloid jam **_–sexual jam… A Smucker's fucker!-_**  
Then at a deadly pace **_–I came on where?- _**it came from outer space **_–Janet's face!-_**  
And this is how the message ran:**

**Science Fiction **_**-arms up**_** Double Feature **_–Boo fucking woo.-_**  
Dr. X **_–Dr. sex sex sex_**- will build a creature **_–Whooo!-_**  
Ann Francis stars in**_–Deep Throat the sequel to-_** Forbidden Planet**

**See androids fighting **_–and fucking and sucking on-_** Brad and Janet**

**Oh-oh at the late night, double feature, picture show.**

**I knew Leo G. Carroll was over a barrel  
When Tarantula **_makes spidery fingers up their arms_** took to the hills  
And I really got hot when I saw Janet **_–twat-_** Scott  
Fight a Triffid that spits poison and kills **_–What the fucks a Triffid?-_**  
Dana Andrews said prunes **_–with pits gives him the shits-_** gave him the runes  
And passing them used –**_X-Lax pills_**- lots of skills –**_Yay pills!-_**  
But when worlds collide, -**_they go BOOM!-_** said George Pal to his bride  
I'm gonna give you some terrible thrills, **_-I'm gonna fuck the shit out of you-_** like a –**_sex-ray-_

**Science Fiction **_**-arms up**_** Double Feature **_–Boo fucking woo.-_**  
Dr. X **_–Dr. sex sex sex_**- will build a creature **_–Whooo!-_**  
Ann Francis stars in**_–Deep Throat the sequel to-_** Forbidden Planet**

**See androids fighting **_–and fucking and sucking on-_** Brad and Janet  
Oh-oh at the late night, double feature, picture show.  
I wanna go, oh-oh, to the late night –**_fuck your preacher rocky horrible_**- double feature picture show.  
By RKO, oh-oh, at the late night double feature picture show.  
In the back row –**_Fuck the back row! Fuck the front row! Fuck all the rows!-_** at the late night double feature picture show."**

And the rest of the night was spent watching and quoting the greatness that is the Rocky Horror Picture show.

"_Hey Brad, SHOW US HOW A BUTTERFLY MASTERBATES! Eww! Not in her hair!"_

"_He's sticky! I'm sticky! The banister is sticky!"_

"_Let's do the TIME-WARP again!!!"_

"_Looks like that time of the month again. Janet's on the rag. Nope, the rag's on Janet."_

"_Can't tattoo an asshole!"_

"_67… 68… 69… Asshole, statement to prove it! Slut, statement to prove it! THAT'S NOT A STATEMENT, THAT'S A RESUME!"_

"_Sound off three times! Janet! Brad! Rocky! Bullwinkle! Janet! Brad! Rocky! Bullwinkle! Janet! Brad! Rocky! Bullwinkle!"_

"_1…2…3…4! Next time use the fucking door!"_

"_Haha, Riff can't hold his liquor! You wanna hold my liquor? By the pigtails!"_

"_And that's when the make-up artist kicked his ass!"_

"_LONG LIVE THE 69!"_

As the end credits rolled, snoring was heard. Tilly was asleep on Tyler's shoulder and his head was leaning back against the bed, snoring softly. While Jayde dangled off of her bed slightly, drooling on her comforter and Reid looked like he was about to fall off the bed, but wasn't looking as though he'd be moving anytime soon.


	7. I'm Coming Undone

**Chapter Seven: I'm Coming Undone**

Jayde had somehow fallen off the bed somewhere between the nightstand and the headboard. The floor was quite cold, and she wondered why the entire right side of her body was stiff and achy. She raised herself up off of the floor and reached for her comforter so she could wrap herself into the warm blankets. The only problem was, her comforter was attached to something…or more specifically, someone.  
Lifting herself further up, Jayde saw the dozing figure of Reid on the other side of her bed. Jayde sighed. Apparently there was a slumber party and she was just now finding out about it. She was not a morning person in the slightest, therefore very much wanted her bed to herself.  
-Beep beep beep BEEP BEEP BEEP-  
The alarm clock was blazing the digits 7:00, and it was very insistent that everyone should know that it was the end of the world.  
There was a groggy, "Jayde", from the other side of the room, "Shut it off!"  
Tilly was snuggled underneath a fluffy comforter next to a rather content looking Tyler Simms, who was still far away in his own dreamland.  
Jayde just stood next to her bed, trying to decide what exactly would be the best plan in getting the guys outta their room, and still get five more minutes of sleep. When nothing came to mind, she saw that Tilly was already up and getting her school clothes together.  
"Turn off that piece-a-shit already." she grumbled from leaning over the foot of her bed to try and get the sheets that had been kicked off during the night. Jayde stared at her for a moment, before stomping over to her nightstand and cleanly ripping the said 'Piece-a-shit' from the wall.  
"Better?" she stared at her sister, her voice low and sarcastic.  
"Thanks for the lack of subtlety. I hate that thing." Tilly sighed, making her way to the small bathroom sink that the girls shared.  
Jayde was dreading having to poke Reid awake, but seeing as how he was in a dead sleep on her bed, she was in no mood to be generous. Grabbing one of the lighters from her desk, she flicked it open and grinned malevolently towards the bed.   
-Shing-  
-Flick-  
"Wake up Backstreet boy. Or you won't get your gloves back."  
One of Reid's eyes dragged open as he focused on the blurry form in front of him. Jayde swam into view, and so did one of his fingerless gloves hovering far too close to an open flame.  
Reid lurched forward grabbing his glove, his hands getting slightly singed on the flame, as he did so.  
"Good, you're up." Jayde bounded across the room to knock on the bathroom door. "You done yet?" she yelled to Tilly through the wood.  
"Gimme a minute." Tilly hollered back.  
"Well make it fast!" Jayde then stomped around the room trying to find her things to get dressed for school. It was only after a few minutes, one shoe, a button down shirt, and a belt, did she realize that Reid and Tyler were still there; and Reid had his former pants held loosely in his grip.   
"Looking for these?" he smirked.  
"Yes." Jayde hissed, making a grab for her pants, but completely missed causing Reid to grin and Tyler to come awake at the 'Oomph!' and trip on the carpet, that followed her attempt.  
Then Tilly came out of the bathroom fresh as a daisy and smiling towards Tyler and Reid. "Breakfast?" she asked.  
"No! No breakfast! I don't have my pants on yet!" growled Jayde. And she shot her hand out at Reid in a way that communicated 'Don't even think about saying anything'. He backed off, handing her the pants, but none of the mirth left his face.  
"Let me get in there and get ready, then we can do food." Jayde grumbled as the bathroom door slammed behind her.  
"Oh goody!" laughed Tilly at her sister's sour mood.  
---Tilly's POV---  
It was nice to wake up next to a warm body; and not in a creepy slasher kind of way. But in that sort of way that tells you, someone actually was okay with the fact that they could be comfortable enough to fall asleep next to you.  
Tyler was cute, I'll admit, and I could actually hold a conversation with him without going all squiggy inside, but he probably had his harem like Reid apparently did. And I'm not so much up for trying to beat off every girl at Spencer with a stick. He also had those blue eyes that any girl would die for…but I'm sure that everyone knew that. It was actually a pair of dark eyes that had me taking quite a turn. Caleb was ginormous. And if I tried going any farther in dissecting his quality I might really fall head of heals for him.  
I was the type of girl who can be bashful when it comes to the subject of the 'Birds and the Bees'. And being attracted to someone clearly over my head, only made me more clumsy on the topic. It was difficult to even be in same vicinity as Caleb Danvers, much less try and talk to him. I would rather melt into a puddle of person, than look into his eyes. He would see me blush, and then my knees were done for.  
I always had trouble with attractive guys. Brian was one thing, we had known each other since we kids, so I was covered on the communication level. But in the department of Caleb…I was drowning hopelessly. I wasn't quiet sure if I liked the feeling or not yet. Though, perhaps it would be safe to save my judgments until this weekend. Hopefully by then I would be able to put my feet back on solid ground.  
---End Tilly's POV---  
Most of the week progressed without much incident. Jayde actually did her Shakespeare homework without comparing the dead Bard to Stephen King. Pogue introduced his cousins to his girlfriend Kate, and Reid kept Jayde's skirt because according to him, it made him feel pretty. Both of the girls had plenty to keep them busy with all of the make up homework. Surprisingly enough, only one test had been given in their classes so far; and Pogue had helped them out once in the library before dashing off to swim practice.

Jayde and Tilly found out that the boys practiced Tuesday through Thursday and had most of their meets on Fridays or Saturdays. Kate said that she usually attended most of the ones that were held at the school, and would try and make it to the boys' really big meet at the end of the semester. But since neither of the girls were big swim fans, they decided not to be like the rest of the available girl crowd and stand around gawking like cows.   
Both Jayde and Tilly were more home bodies than most of the Spencer dorm occupants. Tilly had made it her goal to try and set up her window garden and hang the dried herbs that she had brought with her from home before one more week went by.  
"You know they might think that we're pot-heads if you aren't careful." chided Jayde from where she was sprawled out on her bed, with her feet on the wall, reading her latest King book.  
"And you know people will think you are stranger than you act if you keep your nose in those creepy books of yours rather than go out like a normal teenager."  
Jayde scoffed, putting her book down and conjuring a small sparks in her hand. "Since when have we ever been normal my dear sister? Besides! If you aren't painting, or doodling, or drying those smelly herbs of yours, you have your nose stuck in a book too."  
"Well, they are educational books. And it's lavender, not just smelly herbs. And I don't read stories about things that go bump in the night." justified Tilly as she jumped down off her bed to tie another bundle.  
"You can't tell me that The Book doesn't have things that go bump in the night." Jayde wasn't going to give this fight to her sister easily. They had been through this so many times before. In fact, when it came to bumpy, creepy things, they went hand in hand with the twins.  
"It's different!" Tilly protested half-heartedly, cutting some twine for a bundle of lavender she was about to hang.  
Jayde sat up on her bed, leaving her book face-down, keeping her place. "So then, explain it to me."  
"It would be easier if you actually gave a rats ass about how things worked! But no… as long as you can snap your fingers and will a flame to be there, you're happy." Tilly started ranting, tying the string tighter than necessary.  
"'Cause it's so much better, reading all about power and never being able to use it, right?" Jayde protested, standing and glaring towards her sister.  
"With great power comes great…" Tilly started but was cut off by the click of a lighter and a fireball the size of a golf ball hitting her shoulder. She gasped at her sister and tossed what water was in her gardening can over her singed shoulder.  
"Blah-blah-blah… The guy died. That shows you how great a power he had." Jayde's eyes flashed with mild annoyance.  
"You know you're not supposed to use your power against another person." Tilly said reprovingly. "We were taught better than that."  
"We were taught nothing! We found a book under mom's bed and read it." Jayde created another flame and tossed it from one hand to another. "This is what happens when you read a book you were never supposed to find!" Her face was hard, but her eyes were full of sadness.  
"Jayde… you know as well as I do that there's a reason for all of this." Tilly went over, making a small sphere of water and put it over Jayde's fireball, gripping their hands together.  
Jayde sighed, leaning her head onto her sister's shoulder. "I know. I know. I just get so tired sometimes." She looked up with a small grin. "I mean how bad would it be if I set the school on fire?"  
Tilly laughed. "Don'cha you mean again?"  
Jayde smacked her playfully on the shoulder. "That was an accident! I didn't know it would blow up!" She took in her sister's hurt shoulder and frowned. "Gods Sprite…"  
Tilly shook her head. "It's okay. It's not it hasn't happened before." She gave Jayde a small smile. "Help me wrap it up?"

**-Don't stand, Don't stand so, Don't stand so close to me…Don't stand…-**

"Sherwood Forest, Maid Marian speaking!" answered Tilly. "Hello?"

"_Tilly_?" came the voice on the other end.

"This is she. May I ask who's calling?"

"_Hey, it's Pogue_." he chuckled.

"Oh Hi! What are you up to?"

"_I'm outside you guy's room_."

"Oh!" Tilly put her hand over the phone. "Jayde! Pogue's here! Get the door luv?"

"She's coming, two seconds." and she hung up the phone.

Jayde opened the door to find her tall, leather clad cousin standing with a bike helmet under his arm. He smiled as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"Come invade." Jayde ushered, as she pulled a sweater on.

"Hello friend, what brings you here?" Tilly was sitting near the window with her hair tied up and paints everywhere. She was smiling at him with a large silver streak across her cheek.

"Kate's got some crazy idea that we should have a picnic."

Jayde turned with a smile, "Ooo! A picnic."

There was a door shutting at the end of the hallway and the pat, pat, pat of Kate's feet on the floor.

"Pogue!" she chided, "I wanted to tell them." and she smiled into the room.

Kate smacked his arm playfully, and Pogue wrapped an arm around her middle. "Sorry babe."

"Anyways…" She turned to them with a questioning look on her face. "Do either of you feel like coming along?"

Tilly opened her mouth to immediately agree and Jayde clamped a hand over her sister's mouth. "Who else is going? 'Cause no offense and I love a good picnic as much as the next person, but I really don't feel like watching yal make googly eyes at each other…" Jayde looked at them and the questioning placement of Pogue's hand. "Or other things." Jayde winced, removing the hand that was over Tilly's mouth.

Kate laughed, while Pogue reddened slightly bringing his hand back to her waist. "It's gonna be us, Caleb, Reid, Tyler and you two if you want to come?"

"We're totally in!" Tilly said with excitement evident in her voice.

A/N: We would like all of our avid reader(s) sad face to know that when you read our labors of love (the chapters lol), we would like to bring to your attention that every thing that we write is actually acted out…Just picture the chaos! We do not lie! EVERYTHING!! So please…if you would like us to continue to make complete fools of ourselves (even more), let us know. (And yes, if there must be proof, there can be cameras involved.) :D Anything for our REVIEWERS!! SO plz..review dammit! If not for us, then the promise of footage.


	8. This One TimeBand Camp

**Chapter Eight: This one time at band camp…**

The girls pulled up in their old rusty, beat up truck to park behind their cousin's shining new blue crotch-rocket. The picnic grounds they had picked were stunning. The trees were practically bare, but it was a mostly warm afternoon sun and the shadows weren't too long yet.  
"The basket's in the back right?" called Kate as she dismounted her boyfriend's bike.  
"Yep!" Tilly called as she was half way out the small window in the rear of the truck. And with both feet planted firmly on top of the roof, and balanced hips on the shoulders of the bench seats Tilly attempted to somehow get the picnic basket out of the truck, through the small window she was currently stuck in-between.  
"You look like you could use some help."  
"Ah!" squealed Tilly as she lost her uncanny footing and toppled into the back with the basket. It was Tyler who was leaning up against the truck's bed, grinning at her tumbled appearance.  
"Well, aren't you just all kinds of pretzely." he laughed. He did have such a nice laugh. It was one of those that wasn't necessarily contagious, but the laughter reached all the way to his eyes. Tilly liked a guy who could laugh completely, and not just with mouth producing the sound.  
"Um…You startled me and … well… as you can see, I look like one poor bug that's tangled in a rather large web." Tilly laughed.  
"Again, I say: You look like you could use some help." He reached into the back of the truck and lifted the basket out first before grabbing hold of Tilly's outstretched arms and lifting her out of the truck's bed.   
"Better?" Tyler asked as he grabbed the picnic basket and Tilly turned to shut the passenger door.  
"Never better. I'm starving though." She grinned at him and they made their way toward where the others were seated. "Greetings all!"  
Various greetings were heard as Tilly sat herself between her sister and Tyler.  
Tilly poked her sister in the side. "Thanks for the help with the food."  
Jayde shrugged. "Seems like you got it fine without me."  
The group started conversing and taking out various items in the basket, passing them around.

Everyone loved picnics, and apparently it was something that they did every once and a while when studying became tedious. Finals would be coming up in a little while, so it was nice to bring work outside and debate on whether studying should actually take place, or kick back and relax with sandwiches. They all doubted that much studying would take place. None of them minded a great deal.  
Tilly was scooping out some mayonnaise for her sandwich when, as though suddenly faint, a ringing silence hit her. She went completely still, breaking out into a sweat. She tried conversing through her link to Jayde but found her to be in the same position.  
Silence came over the group as they realized something was not right with the twins. Their breathing was ragged, and beads of sweat glistened on their skin.  
"You okay?"  
As though in a trance, they shook their heads at the same time, and snapped themselves out of it.  
"What just happened?" Pogue questioned apprehensively.  
Jayde waved it off, not ready to try and explain something she had no idea even how to begin. '_What the fuck just happened?_' Jayde practically growled as she removed her sweatshirt, which though before seemed like a good idea, given the wind, now made her feel like she was in an oven.  
'_I have no idea_.' Tilly was still shaky and unbuttoned her sweater, fanning herself. '_But that feeling… did you_…' She left the question unasked as she stood up, slightly dizzy and slid the sweater from her shoulders, leaving her in a camisole.  
'_Of course I_…' Jayde's reply was interrupted by the group's questions.  
"What happened to your shoulder?"  
"Are you okay?"

"Does it hurt?" Reid reached over a poked the patched gauze that was taped to Tilly's shoulder.

Which of course, he received a firm beating from Pogue in return for his stupidity.  
Jayde looked over at Tilly and cringed slightly. Today just wasn't her day.  
"Wha-huh? Ouch! Reid!" Tilly looked down to herself and her shoulder to where all their attention lied and whacked Reid again for herself. "Oooh…that? It's fine." she smiled to ease the tension.  
Tyler looked at her like she was mental. "What do you mean 'oh that'? You've got a hole in your shoulder!"  
Tilly rolled her eyes. "It's not a hole! It's a burn. Burns don't make holes unless they're really really bad ones. This is an extremely minor burn." She told them, trying to alleviate some of their worry.  
"How did you get it?" Kate nosed in, curiously. "I mean, if you don't mind me asking?"  
"It's not a big deal. Just… got attacked with a rabid curling iron." Tilly laughed, making up the lie quickly in her head, while looking pointedly at Jayde, who in turn found the grass beside her to be extremely interesting.  
They all saw where she was looking and watched Jayde with an unspoken question in their minds.  
Jayde looked up at them slowly, a scowl on her lips. "Yeah… well… I didn't know the damn thing was on. Sue me." she breathed a sigh of relief towards her sister.

'_It's alright Firefly_.' Tilly coaxed with a small smile. '_It doesn't hurt that much anymore_.'

"… and then the teacher walked in. Let's just say she still can't be in the same room as me without blushing."  
"You're kidding! That's how you lost your virginity?!" Tilly was rolling on her back laughing as Reid finished relaying his story.  
Tyler grinned as he watched Tilly laugh at his friend's antics.  
"Yeah, well, I don't believe it." Jayde crossed her arms, challenging. "Too many loose ends to that story."  
Reid held his hands up. "Believe what you want Princess, I'm just telling you like it is."

"Yeah… right." Caleb ridiculed, a small half-smile alighting his face.

Reid, choosing to ignore Caleb, leaned closer to Jayde, and with a small leer, pinched her thigh. "I do believe it's you two's turn. Since baby boy and I already went and pretty boy over there refuses to." He said nodding his head towards Caleb.

Which of course in retaliation, Caleb only rolled his eyes and turned away to finish his sandwich.  
Tilly sat up, slightly red in the face from laughter. "Where did Pogue and Kate say they were going again?"  
Jayde started a reply, but was cut off by a look from Reid. "What'd I do now?"  
"I think he's just pissy 'cause you're not playing his game." Tyler replied, not even attempting to hide the grin on his face.

Tilly looked confused. "Game? We're playing a game?" She looked around the group. "Since when?"

Jayde slapped a hand over her face, shaking her head. "Why were we born brunettes. Why?"

"Hey hey hey! No changing the subject! We're all curious…" Reid looked towards the other two, with a raised brow. "Right boys?"

"Knock it off Reid. It's none of our business." Caleb said slowly, as though talking to a child. But considering it was Reid, it was wiser to talk like you were around a 4 year-old.

"Why don't you quit being such a pussy?" Reid's eyes flashed, before smirking cockily. "Besides… it's all in the name of innocent fun. Right girls?"

"Reid…" Caleb started warningly, before Tilly cut him off with a wicked glint in her eyes.

"Pogue, a few summers ago."

Jayde nodded accommodatingly. "'Tis true."

Tyler stared at them, his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish.

Reid's eyes were wider than normal.

Caleb looked like he had just swallowed an exceedingly sour bug.

Yet, all three voiced the same question… "What?!"

"What, what?" Jayde questioned with a straight face, but eyes sparkling.

Tilly poked Jayde. "I think they want to know how it happened." Her eyes twinkled with mischievous intentions.

"Well… I dunno…" Jayde looked at the three guys around her and her sister in false thought.

"Fuck woman! Tell us already!" Reid's vein on his head was pulsing.

"C'mon man… relax." Tyler put his hand on Reid's shoulder, attempting to calm him down, while Caleb just sat there looking rather interested for an explanation.

Jayde looked at Tilly, who in turn shrugged back. Turning to the boys, she said two words. "Horse-riding lessons."

Reid leaned back on his hands in disappointment. "Not cool Princess. I was looking forward to your story."

Jayde put her bottom lip out in a mocking fashion. "Poor Reid… doesn't get to hear about me or my sister's sex life."

"Hey Pogue and Kate are coming back!" Tilly bounced up and down on her knees. She tilted her head as their forms approached fast.

They all turned to look at the advancing figures. The clouds had settled in, and they could see there figures walking hand in hand. Tyler whistled and Reid did a few cat calls. But it wasn't until they got close, could any of them see their faces. Something seemed to have happened. Their faces were worried and drawn.

Caleb was the first one up, forgetting the conversation that had just taken place. "What's going on?"

Pogue had his arm wrapped tightly around Kate, and looked apprehensive towards Caleb. "Something's up."

"Besides your pants?" Reid erupted in snickers.

Kate gave him a firm glare, to which he rolled his eyes and waited for the rest of the story.

"It's Gorman's place."

Sirens sounded in the distance.


	9. One Short Day

**Chapter Nine: One Short Day**

A/N: _To all our readers—We know it takes a little while to read the chapters here, and even longer to actually find stories that you like…But please, try and review so that we can fix/change/revamp things here. If you don't like the way things are going, or want more action/romance/OC/angst in general, let us know! We love our readers! Plus, FunSizedWitch just had surgery, so at least comment for her enjoyment while she's lying in her hospital bed puppy eyes.  
If you want pictures of Jayde and Tilly, they're posted on AuroraRose12's profile_!

"Gorman's?"   
There was an edge to Caleb's voice that was uncharacteristic of him. Pogue just looked at him as if there was no need to confirm with words.  
"Who's Gorman?" Jayde asked Tyler quietly.  
"Caleb's family gave some old property to him to care for. He's spry for an old guy, and kinda creepy. Before Caleb's dad passed away, Gorman took care of him." Tyler murmured back, never taking his eyes off of Caleb and Pogue who had started whispering to one another.  
The sirens were getting closer.  
"Are those fire trucks?" Tilly had gotten up from the blanket and was close to Kate.  
"ogue called them when we saw Gorman's house half caved in." Kate bent down and tossing things back into the basket. Tilly motioned to Jayde and they picked up the blanket to fold it.  
"Are the guys going down there to see if Gorman's alright, Kate?" Tilly's brow was creased in worry.  
"I don't know. Pogue?" Kate picked up the picnic basket and turned to see Pogue look up from talking with Caleb. "She's got a point, we should."  
"We should what?" It was apparent that Pogue hadn't been paying attention.  
"Go back to Gorman's." Tilly spoke up.  
Caleb was already putting on his jacket to leave. "I'll meet you guys there."  
"I'll go with you." Pogue glanced to Kate, who smiled and nodded her acquiesce, and turned, catching up to jog up next to Caleb's quick steps.  
Kate turned to the twins. "Let's put this back and go down there too." She gestured to the basket. Reid and Tyler were rather quiet and kept looking uneasily towards the other two who had taken off first.

-Jayde's POV-  
The fire trucks and emergency vehicles had arrived before any of us got there. Caleb and Pogue had been searching for Gorman, and had him sitting away from the pile of rubble that happened to be the eat side of the house. I still wasn't feeling all that well since that weird fainty feeling that'd had taken over a me and Sprite a little while ago, and the look of this house didn't make me feel any better. It was dark and creepy. Which usually wouldn't have been a big deal, I probably would've looked forward to seeing a house like this, but not with this weird feeling nagging me the closer we came to it. The clouds weren't helping either. Too ominous feeling. Tilly must be just as worried as I am, 'cause the wind kept picking up and every once in a while I would feel a rain drop.  
She was the better of the two of us when it came to our gifts. Tilly could control her emotions better because she was more open about her life and feelings. Well, compared to me anyway. I had the awful habit of bottling everything up inside and then sparks would fly (literally) when I was eventually pushed over the edge. It was inevitable. Tilly had a way of talking sense into me when it got to that point. We had spent so much time together; it was ridiculous how well she could read me.  
'This place gives me the creeps.' Tilly touched my mind, and my thoughts melted away.  
'No kidding.' We both looked on as the men were easing an older man, who I assumed was Gorman into the back of the emergency truck. 'oor guy. Looks like he was inside when it happened.'  
There was a deep rumbling and bits of the house broke away and speckled more of the ground. The guys were eyeing the house carefully. It was hard not to wonder how exactly the house had fallen in. It was old, for sure and certain, and the foundation was in bad shape no doubt, but there had been nothing that I or the others could see on the outside, that would have caused it to fall like it did.  
"Hey, Kate!" I called to her. She was holding onto Pogue's arm inquiring about where they had found Gorman. "Kate." she looked up, a questioning look on her features. "What's going on? Have they found out anything yet?"  
She went on about how the fire department was going to caution tape the house off and do more searching to see if it was just the house being old or not; and how they weren't crazy about all of us being here.  
"So they're asking only Caleb and Pogue to stay. And then Caleb's mom is on her way." Kate had her hands inside her jacket. It was getting oddly cold for such a warm day. I glanced over towards Tilly.  
'Everything alright?' I questioned. She turned slightly towards me but didn't give any indication that we were talking inwardly.  
'Tyler and Reid said something that I don't really understand. I don't think I was supposed to hear. They got all quiet and spazzed trying to cover it.' Tilly's normally chipper voice had an annoyed tinge to it.  
'What do you mean?' I inquired, glancing over to see Tyler was talking to her now and Reid was headed over towards me. There was something definitely something nagging at him. I could tell in the way he was slumped over… well more so than he usually was.  
'Hey, stop talking to Baby Blue and use those feelers for me. What is going on with them?'  
Tilly had something rather amazing to add to her list of talents. She could be close to someone and feel their emotions. Not especially strong if she wasn't concentrating; but if she focused on them or she was extremely close to them emotionally, like it was with them, she could feel what they felt. It really sucked when she got an overwhelming emotion from someone and it spilled over into me. Spontaneously crying out of the blue? Totally not good for my reputation. We'd been trying to put up mental blocks when we felt emotional and it usually worked unless it was really bad, but it was worse when the emotions weren't our own. It could get pretty colourful to say the least, and pretty gross depending on who was feeling what. You'd think that once your parents reach a certain age, they'd get over their friskyness… but no, not ours. I shuddered inwardly. It created some very interesting moments at the very least.  
I could feel a slight tug in my mind as she reached out (so to speak) towards Tyler. I didn't possess empathy as she did, but I could always tell when she would use it. We both could tell. Even with our mother. It was just a girl thing I guess. The one time our mother lost it, and made our old garden blow up, it was a really sick feeling for the both of us. We hadn't even been home at the time. She never talked about it. She just said it was a bad day and for us to drop it. Typical mom fashion, of course. She had known about us finding the Book, it wasn't much of a secret when Tilly and I started using our powers for the slightest thing. Man did we get in trouble for that, not to mention a firm talking to. I don't think either of us have ever seen our mother or father that mad before. It was scary.  
'_There's something fishy going on here_.' It was Tilly.  
'_Ya think?_' Tilly glared at me and I backed off. '_What's fishy_?'  
My sister's back was towards me, but her hands were clasped behind her back and she raised one of her fingers to point towards Reid. I hadn't noticed that Reid was standing not too far away from me when I flashed a glance over to my left.   
'_Backstreet's fishy_?' I was confused. I didn't get the fishy feeling from him, but then I fail in that area.  
'_No silly. He's the one that I am getting the fishiness from. He's having some major emotional issues. Not to mention that he's totally checking you out._' I rolled my eyes as I felt her mirth. '_And this one_,' she tilted her head aimlessly in the direction of Tyler, '_He's feeling a great sense of loss. But I'm guessing that's understandable. Right_?'  
After we all were asked what happened over and over again, and all of us said that we had no idea; the emergency guys finally left us alone; and after that there wasn't much use for us. The fire department eventually asked us to leave for "our safety" and only Caleb and Pogue had to stay. Reid wasn't happy; and of course Blue Eyes drug him away reluctantly.  
-_End of POV_-  
"So you think Gorman will be alright?" Tilly was walking in step next to Reid and flashed Jayde a glance from underneath her eyelashes.  
"I don't know. Caleb said he was on the stairs when in happened."  
"Oh my God. I am so sorry." Tilly was tugging at Jayde's mind again.   
'_Something is really wrong Jayde. He's really pissed and he really wants something…or wants something to be okay. I can't get a good read on him_.'  
"Well what are you going to do until we hear from them?" Kate had just caught up with the group and was pulling out some gloves to put on.  
Jayde glanced discreetly toward Reid. '_Gotcha covered Sprite… but I really do want to check around the grounds. Something felt wrong, like the whole area was upset._' "Hey Reid?" Jayde turned toward him, looking slightly put out. "Can I ask you a favor?"  
Whatever Reid's thoughts were before, they flew out the window at the cute little pout that Jayde presented. "How may I be of service milady?"   
'_Jayde… I don't think this is a good idea_!' Tilly looked between them worriedly.  
'_Trust me_.'  
'_Every time you say that we end up in major trouble_!'  
"I was actually wondering if you could take us out tonight." Jayde looked over at Kate with a small wink, which Kate in return smiled in a knowing sort of way. "I mean, we still don't know our way around… and you and the boys seem like you need some time to relax." Jayde looped her arm through his, looking between him and Tyler with a pleading face on. "Please?"  
"I uh… we could go to Nicky's?" Tyler offered up as a suggestion.  
Reid used his free hand flicking two of his fingers against his chin in thought. "I suppose that idea has possibilities."  
Tilly, Jayde and Kate all grinned at him.  
"I'll text Pogue and tell him where we'll be." Kate offered, getting out her phone.  
"NO!" Jayde and Tilly shouted, before covering their mouths, sheepish.  
"What we mean…" Tilly sent a meaningful look towards her sister. "is that they're busy with the police and what just happened, we can go in an hour or so. I mean, Jayde and I are still catching up on some of the work and we've still got a few boxes left to unload." Tilly continued on, ignoring Jayde's scoff at 'the few boxes'. "We'll meet you at the front of the school at say… 7-ish?" '_And while they're gone_…'  
'_I know. I get to play detective_.'  
The group moved to their different vehicles. Kate catching a ride with the twins since Pogue was staying behind with Caleb.


	10. She's My Kind of Rain

**Chapter Ten: She's My Kind of Rain**

-_Tilly's POV_-

It was difficult to keep up with Jayde as we trudged back towards Gorman's fallen house. We hadn't heard much from Kate about what happened, though we did know that the caretaker was doing better than any of us expected. And the house was still roped off for safety precautions. Caleb had gone to take care of some family things, and everyone else was cleaning up for this place called Nicky's.

"Jayde, can you explain to me now what is going on? You haven't really explained anything to me."

My better half wasn't all that clear on details when it came to explaining important things. And even worse when it came to things that had creeped her out, which is a small list in itself. She could and would go on and on about Stephen King and what the book was about, but when it came to specific parts of the story, she'd just breeze right over it. It always amazed me with how tough she seemed on the outside. It's just like Jayde to run in with hands blazing and yelling at me to point her in the direction to blow something creepy up and never want to know any of the details. I guess it was mind thing. The less it scared her, the better she would face it…or kick its ass.

"I didn't like it Sprite. The whole thing was just way off. And don't even try telling me that you didn't feel it too." Jayde stopped tying her black hiking boots and looked up at me, daring me to contradict her statement.

Neither of us were ones to be left in the dark about things. I guess that's what ultimately drove us to finding the Book: our innate curiosity.

"I'm not going to deny it." I was losing patience. I reached out and tugged at her sleeve to stop. "Listen. We can't just go in there. What if something _is _fishy in there, and we just piss it off more by waltzing in there and end up making the other half of that wretched place fall on top of us."

She looked away for a moment, thinking. I could tell she was by the way that she was chewing on her lip with her brows furrowed. There we both stood, one in all black with hands out gripping the other one in camo-pants and a sweatshirt.

Suddenly, a phone rang and both of us froze.

'_Your phone's on silent isn't it_?' Jayde eyes were pinned to mine.

'_I got it here in my jacket. But I think it is_.'

Just up the road there was a deep voice answering the ringing phone.

'_Oh God! It's Mr. Wonderful! How are we going to pull this off_?' My heart was beating in my throat.

'_Breathe babe. We'll make up a story that we were looking for him. Just play along for God's sake_!'

Caleb's voice was just one of those that sent happies to every single part of my body. There was always an overwhelming feeling to just purr whenever I heard his voice or name or thought about him. Lord! It had only been one week since I had laid eyes on such an amazing piece of art, and here I was melting in my shoes.

'_Will you stop thinking about frisky things damn it_!' Jayde hit my arm and brought me back from my thoughts to see that all around there was a warm drizzle falling from the clouds. I didn't often let my emotions run away with me; but there were times like now that I just couldn't help myself. I mean really… that boy is fiiiine! I smiled to inwardly as I sent her an apology with a sheepish grin.

Then, he was upon us, wearing a warm black coat and jeans, walking with his head down. He hadn't noticed us yet.

"Stall him with some story, I'm going to "lose" my phone or something. Gimme the keys." she hissed in my ear. I tossed her the car keys, which she promptly put in the pocket of her pants. '_Go with him to Nicky's without me. I'll be right there_.' And with that, she took off towards the wreckage.

-End of POV-

"No, I haven't seen them. Have you tried calling?" he didn't really have time to answer his phone. He had things to do. "I've got some stuff to do before I head up with you guys. Yeah, I'll see you there." Caleb flipped his phone closed and wrapped his jacket further around himself.

The air was cold, and there was a drizzle beginning to fall. Pogue and Caleb, along with Caleb's mother, had spoken to the Department about what had happened. There wasn't much to go on in respect of what happen actually might have happened, but there was something about it that didn't seem quite right to Caleb. He'd wanted to search for the Book more than anything, just to make sure that it was alright and he was in fact being paranoid. But there had been absolutely no chance with all the emergency personnel milling around. He mentally kicked himself for wasting time as he waited for the area to clear out, but he couldn't do anything about it now, he'd promised the guys that he was going to go back to the dorms before everyone met up at Nicky's. He glanced at his watch. "Okay… maybe I'll just meet them at Nicky's." He muttered to himself, seeing as how he was running thirty minutes behind.

"Caleb!" His head shot up at the unexpected voice. It was Tilly. He was surprised to see her, but also a little apprehensive as to why she was here. Kate had called a few times asking him if he'd heard from them, 'cause she was wondering where those two had been. What were they doing here of all places?

"Hey Tilly." he smiled at her while pushing his hands deeper in his pockets. She wasn't supposed to be here. "What are you doing out here? Thought you were going out with the others?"

"Oh," her smile faded a little. "Well, if I knew that you would be this happy to see me, I might not have come." Her shoulders hung slightly and she turned around, starting to go in the direction she'd come from.

Where were his manners? He had been kicking himself all day, might as well put one more in for being a big jerk. "Tilly, don't leave. I'm sorry," he said as he closed the distance between them, her back still to him. "It's just not too safe out here. And it's getting cold." She only turned up the corners of her mouth for a second.

"Don't you have a better jacket?" he teased.

"I like it out here. Sure a dark, a little cold, but the bumpy creepy things are always the best company." She said glancing over her shoulder with a teasing smile.

Taking one of her hands, Caleb turned her around so she was facing him. "Creepy things, huh? What kind of creepy things?" he raised an eyebrow in question.

"Big Bads like you." She tried to cover her slip-up with a better smile.

'_Shit!'_ Tilly would flog herself later for being such an idiot. _'Where are you, I'm freezing.' _

"I might ask you why you're out here, while we're on the subject." She requested, stalling for time.

"I had some things to check on for my mom. She's with our caretaker at the hospital." Caleb said, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck as he realized he was still holding her hand. He let it go, and put his hand in his pocket, already missing the small comfort that her contact created.

Tilly clasped her hands together, trying to stop the tingling reaction his hand had given her. "Oh, I do hope he's alright. Kate said that he was doing better than what doctors had expected."

"Yeah," Caleb reflected, tilting his head as if trying to figure out a puzzle. "Yeah, he's doing really well."

There was a discomfited pause between them, before Jayde's voice sounded throughout the air, calling her sister's name from a little ways down the road. "Tilly! Tilly! Where are you?" her voice chided.

"Over here. I found him!" there was a laugh in her mind as they commenced their charade. Tilly turned back to Caleb and begun explaining why her sister and her were out there in the first place.

"We came out here looking for you so that you knew about going to Nicky's tonight." she gave her best smile and crossed her arms to hide her slight chill.

"Hey." Jayde greeted Caleb with a half-smile. "I went to see if you were down there by the house, but then I find you here making nice with my better half."

Another rather awkward pause rang out between the three.

"So… what's up doc?" Jayde was nervous, Tilly could feel it, but she played it off by flicking her lighter open and closed.

"I came out as a favor to my mom." Caleb was getting anxious. If the Book was somehow damaged in the collapse, there was nothing they could do about it. And it would be an extreme loss to the families. It's not like they could rewrite over three-hundred years of history! They could probably get the gist of the powers, but everything else? They were totally screwed.

"So are you gonna to come to Nicky's tonight with all of us?" Tilly could always turn on the charm when she wanted to get her way. She could have been one of those snobby bitches that high schools are always plagued with; but her spirit was too sweet for that. Her smile towards Caleb was shy, but confident as she knew what she wanted.

"I was planning on it." As he watched Tilly's face break into a smile, his suspicions were immediately pushed to the back of his mind.

"Well then, we're not getting any younger. Let's go." Jayde looped her arm through his. Dismissing the sudden rigid posture of Caleb, she looped arms with her sister and started walking them towards to where their cars were parked.

"But he's got to do something for his mom, Jayde. Maybe we should go on without him?" Tilly got a fierce glare from her twin and '_shh_!' in her mind.

"Uh, no, it's fine. I'll just come back tomorrow and find it." He ran a hand over his face, sighing.

Tilly felt a tug on her mind. _'I'm going to say I've got to run back to the dorms. Catch a ride with your Mr. Wonderful. And make sure him and his posse don't come back over here tonight. I'm sure that will be extreme torture for you, right?'_

'_You had better be careful. Don't pull anything all 'Taking Lives' or something.' _

'_I promise to do anything that __Angelina Jolie__ would do.'_

'_And that's supposed to comfort me how?'_

"Hey, I've got to run back to the dorms. Do you think you could give this little lady a ride and I'll meet you guys there?" Jayde called as she hopped into the truck and started the engine. Not waiting for an answer she drove off.

Tilly wasn't certain if she would skin her sister alive, or snuggle her to death for making her ride with Caleb.

"You know, I have the strangest feel that you just got stuck with me somehow." she said trying to lighten the misty mood.

"Oh don't worry about it. I would be glad to give you a ride." He flashed a 'melt in your mouth' smile towards Tilly. "Hop in."

There was no way she was going to argue with this guy.

'_Any action yet_?' came the sly tones of her twin as she buckled her seat belt.

'_Go away and maybe I'll name my first born after you_!' Both sisters laughed.

"What's that smile for?" Caleb was looking at his passenger with a smirk teasing at his full lips.

"I'm happy." Tilly said simply.

"Oh really?" his smirk steadily progressed to a full smile. "Do you know something I don't?"

"Yes."

And that was that.

**PLEASE READ:** _We love you all. Thank you for reading. Please make us feel as though our brains aren't being wasted. Review! We will make you cupcakes…or brownies…Or hot and steamy sex scenes!! Also…we need to take a poll. I you review with a description of yourself or character that you want in this story LET US KNOW NOW. We are going to be doing __**cameos for you guys**__. So…who wants to get Reid into a dark closet??? Any takers? (also, let us know which of the boys you want!!) Thank you!!_


	11. Take Me Out Tonight

**IMPORTANT AUTHORESS' NOTE!!! **

A/N: Dear readers, we regret to inform you that since our story has been neglected in reviews, we will not be updating the chapters until we feel some love from our readers. The next chapter is already written, so all that's waiting is you. WE NEED ATTENTION!!! 'Cause we're sad people really. I mean, why else would we spend all our free time writing about boys we will never have? Honestly, we don't care what you say in the reviews, just review. We love the fact that you're reading it, but it makes us so happy when we actually know that you like/dislike what you're reading and what to do to fix it. I promise more romance is coming. And also we still have cameo's that need to be filled. Thanks and have fun!

**Chapter Eleven: Take Me Out Tonight**

Jayde waited until she felt it was safe to turn around and go back towards the fallen house. The drizzle had let up, but the ground was soggy and squished under her boots when she stepped out of the car.

"Great, and I just bought these pants." Jayde grumbled to herself.

There wasn't much to go on in terms of clues, all she had was a feeling. But coming from past experiences, her feelings were usually right …well, most of the time.

"Well," she paused outside of the area that was roped off. "Looks like I will be the first to explore the dark, scary, rat infested, muddy, termite chewed, 15th century house first." She rubbed her hands together, looking up at the clouds. "This should be fun." She griped as she ducked under the caution tape muttering something about 'caution tape my ass'.

* * *

The clouds felt closer now. Whether or not that was a good thing, Tilly wasn't one to complain about dark weather. To some extent it made her feel closer to herself in a way. Caleb's car was posh and comfortable. She doubted that she had ever ridden inside anything so expensive since her grandmother had died and they rode in a stretch limousine. She kicked herself silently. What was she doing thinking about death while sitting next to an extremely exquisite piece of male specimen? She was being way too Emo for her personality and being depressed was definitely not her department of expertise. Her true talents lay in the fantasy arena…and she hardly wanted to think about _any_ kind of fantasies with Caleb next to her at that moment. 

"How's your mom taking all that happened?" Tilly asked trying to think of something to talk about.

"She's alright. She's with Gorman at the hospital since we are the only family he really has."

"Oh." Was all Tilly could think of to say. "Is your dad there too?"

"No. My dad died a while back."

Awkward!

"Oh, I had forgotten. That must have been difficult."

Caleb opened his mouth to question Tilly, but she jumped in with. "Our Aunt Mari told us." To which he just nodded his head and continued to drive towards town.

So much for not thinking about death for Tilly. A think air of silence pervaded over the two.

"So how long have Kate and Pogue been… Kate and Pogue?" Tilly asked to trying to break the silence that had descended in the car.

"Well, they tried getting together in Sophomore year when Kate came to Spencer; but they fought each other too much on everything. By Junior year though, they worked through their problems and have been together ever since." he smiled at the fond memories of adolescent nonsense.

"Oh the angst." Tilly teased. They both gave a little laugh, before the silence once again took over the atmosphere.

Tilly was dying to get him talking. She needed some kind of distraction before she started purring from just looking at him… or worse. She winced. Jayde was rubbing off on her, and not in the best way.

"So we know Pogue's a one woman guy. What about you?" She blushed as he glanced out his peripheral to look at her. "I mean… your girlfriend? Not that you have to have a girlfriend!" Her eyes widened as she backpedaled. "Not that you couldn't get a girlfriend! I'm sure loads of girls are willing to jump you, guys too!" She slapped her hands over her face, hiding from Caleb. Hoping that she didn't just do what she thought she did. Oh Lord… she just implied that the guy she had the hots for goes for the stick shift. She whimpered slightly, mortified.

"I date…" He used one of his hands to pull her hands off her face while chuckling. "You don't think I date?" his mouth was twitching, warning her that he might flash another brilliant smile any moment.

"Well, the conclusive evidence could prove otherwise." she gave him her best calculating look given the fact that she was trying not to burst into laughter at the very sight of the expression he held on his face. And inside, thanking God that he didn't kick her out for implying he wasn't on the straight and narrow. And oh… he totally was still touching her. She melted a little, using her free hand to hide her smile as she watched as the wheels in his head were turning trying to come up with … _something_!

A moment or two passed and he was still trying to find someway to contradict her accusation on his dating life. And then a few moments more. Then suddenly, almost too low for Tilly to hear… "I date."

"Girls?" she flashed a sneaky smile. She grinned widely, as long as he wasn't full on denying it yet, it was totally free game.

Caleb's shock was apparent that she was teasing him about her slip-up, when his eyes flew open and his mouth began opening and closing with very little noise coming out of it. Tilly burst into a fit of laughter.

"I date girls!"

"I was just kidding!" more laughter. "Aw, it's okay Caleb. It's just a joke."

Tilly reached out and touched his arm as she chuckled and leaned her head back on the head rest, still smiling at him. "Not that it'd be wrong if you didn't. Just be sad for all the female population." At Tilly's gentle touch, he looked over at her and shook his head laughing silently to himself. His skin felt so warm to the tips of her fingers. She brushed against his skin once more before removing her hand. The car remained silent as they entered town. Nicky's wasn't far, and Tilly was holding her breath, hoping that whatever had just happened wouldn't be lost when the car pulled to a stop.

* * *

"Uck!" 

Jayde was tip toeing across some fallen floor boards she had lain down so that the mud wouldn't make her fall. She found that the house was almost a perfect split down the middle, almost as if was sawed in half. Except for the small fact that Jayde couldn't find a freaking huge saw anywhere…so that 86ed her whole theory.

"Well my mother would have a freakin' cow if she saw how you were keepin' this place Gorman. Bad old man. Very shameful."

Jayde was trying to lighten the creepy feeling she had in the pit of her stomach by chiding an old man that wasn't there.

She had no idea what she was looking for, nothing that made itself plain to her at least. She found neither a trail of blood, nor a giant thing running away with the saw from her theory. Her toes were cold and she could see her breath every time she opened her mouth.

"This is getting ridiculous." She pulled her hands out of her pockets and ran them through her hair, letting them flop down to her sides.

"This is worse than a needle in a hay stack." She sighed again, looking around. "Except there isn't any needle…or hay stack." She growled slightly, stuffing her hands in her pockets. "I have no patience. Why? Why did I volunteer to look for the nonexistent clues?"

Jayde kept walking, trying not to step in the slushy parts of the mud. If she wasn't careful, her boots would get stuck in the mud again and she would have to pull her leg forcibly out from the muck. With every step she would try the ground to make sure it wouldn't swallow her foot whole. The floor boards had ended and the patches of grass were becoming less and less frequent.

-THUNK-

"Ow! What the…?" Jayde's boot clunked against something hard below her feet. She pushed down on it again and it creaked under her weight. After a few repetitions of this action, she finally bent down to move some of the grass and mud away from where she had been standing. Jayde kicked some of the dirt out of the way to clearly view a board of wood that was under her feet. Upon closer inspection, Jayde found that it was in fact a box, partly collapsed on one end, just stuck in the mud.

A few thoughts ran through Jayde's mind as she stood over this newly found box. Only one of them sounded even remotely good, "Ooo! Buried treasure." She said, rubbing her hands together as she got on her knees to try to pry the lid open.

* * *

"Hey Tilly, Caleb!" Kate was sitting next to Pogue and waved towards the door where Tilly and Caleb stood. They both made their way of towards the rest of the group was sitting. 

"Thanks for the ride." Tilly smiled towards him as they came up on the table.

"Of course. We'll have to do it again sometime." He flashed her another of those melting smiles, and tossed his jacket over the back of his chair.

"So I can question your manhood again?" They both laughed and took empty seats at the table.

Tyler had just returned with two drinks and caught Tilly's eye.

"Hey!" he smiled, and she returned the greeting. "Where've you been? We waited for you and Jayde. Where'd you guys go?"

"Oh we went to look for Caleb." Tilly couldn't bring herself to make eye contact with anyone. "We didn't know if he knew we were all going out tonight." Both the girls were horrible liars, but Tilly hoped that at the moment they wouldn't realize this fact.

"Well that was nice. You know you could have just called him." Kate said with a raised eyebrow, as if hinting towards something and winked at Caleb. He gave her a comical denial face and got up to get food.

"Does any one want anything while I'm up?"

"I should probably get some food,' Tilly smiled. Rising from her seat, next to Tyler and grabbing her wallet, "So I'll go with you."

Tilly continued to smile while she followed behind Caleb closely through the crowd, bouncing to the music as she walked. Someone pulled her hips suddenly, drawing her away from Caleb and towards where some people were dancing.

"Oh!" she stumbled slightly at the surprise. " Excuse me..." Tilly tried shouting over the jukebox; but the hands didn't release her. Tilly turned to see a rather attractive male smirking down at her.

"Care for a dance?" he had turned her around and wrapped and arm around her waist, getting too close for Tilly's comfort.

"Um, thanks, but I'm here with someone else." She backed up, trying to put some distance between herself and him. Annoyance was plain to see in his eyes when she tried to move even further away.

"Don't be like that. It's just a dance." His hands grew tight for a moment around her. "I'm sure you won't mind."

"I'll have to rain check." Tilly forced a grimace and took hold of his hands that were around her and pushed them off. She hated pricks like this guy. It was always about themselves. Not a 'may I have this dance', not even a smile and introduction, guys like this one just took want the wanted. Things in her romance books were _so_ much better than real life.

Just as she was turning around to leave, Caleb was right in front of her. His face was impossible to read as he looked from her to the prick.

"Everything alright?" It was more of a statement than anything. Tilly force a quick smile and muttered a 'let's go' to Caleb; and she headed in the direction of the bar.

-Tilly's POV-

"Who was the creep?" I turned and asked Caleb.

"Aaron." He said simply, like I was supposed to know what a horrible thing I had apparently had done.

"Well, I've met rats with better personalities. But whatever floats his boat…" I strained a laugh and ordered some fries at the counter.

"That's Aaron for you." He was leaning on the bar, awaiting his order, but not looking at me.

"Rats are actually rather sweet little animals." I rambled, somehow sad that he wasn't really listening to me. "Granted, the ones that don't have rabies are at least."

I thanked the guy behind the bar for my food and turned to walk back towards our table. I steered clear of the makeshift dance floor just incase Aaron 'the prickish-rabies rat' decide to make a sequel to his first ungentlemanly move. Thankfully, he had found new prey to pick on, and hadn't given me a second look.

The music changed, and the atmosphere got very excited. Several more people went to go out and 'get down with their bad selves'. I danced back to my seat, setting down my fries and I started to sway my hips next to where Tyler was laughing at my enthusiasm as I lip synced:

'…_**She was the best damn woman that I ever seen**_

_**She had the sightless eyes telling me no lies**_

_**Knocking me out with those American thighs**_…'

He laughed, "Sit down before you embarrass yourself."

I gave him a grin, before dragging him out of his chair and to the dance floor.

"What are you doing?" He looked slightly scared at my bouncing and moving figure.

I smiled at him gently, stopping for a second as I put my hands on his hips, moving them along with the beat. "Just go with the beat Ty!"

He looked up worriedly at the table we'd abandoned, but got no help from them. And instead resigned himself for dancing the rest of the song.

-End Tilly's POV-

As a new song came on, Tilly and Tyler went back to the table, slightly out of breath.

Tilly was beaming. "That was so much fun! I can't even remember the last time I danced like that."

Tyler looked at her fearfully. "You do that a lot?"

"Not a lot." She glanced up, looking over at Caleb who was, whether purposefully or not, avoiding her eyes. She took a quick look around the room as she took, a now cold, fry; searching for Pogue and Kate and finding them over at the foosball table.

* * *

Jayde wiped the sweat from her brow, as she sighed. The damn box was nailed shut and she'd spent the last ten minutes trying to pry the thing open. She sighed in annoyance, not even thinking about the cold wet mud that was currently seeping into her pants as she sat there contemplating how to open it up. Her head tilted, as she looked at the box. Looking around for any sign of other people and not finding anyone, she flicked her lighter open and allowed a small ball of fire to form. Jayde let her mind flit to her sisters, before shrugging. "What she doesn't know, won't hurt her." 

She eyed the box, trying to decide the best point to open it without damaging what was inside. But not finding any, she glowered before throwing the flame at the topmost part of the box. Causing the slightly soggy wood to spark and a small hole to begin to burn through.

"Ah! God! What is that smell!?" Jayde covered her mouth and nose with her sleeve. She wasn't exactly paying attention to how fast the fire was catching at the wood, so it was to her surprise that the box's lid was almost completely alight. "Shit!!"

Jayde's first instinct was to try and stamp the fire out. Bad idea. Whatever was inside gave a sickening –Crunch-. She jerked her foot out so reveal slimy white bugs crawling all over her muddy boot.

"Not Cool!!" she stamped the ground as hard as she could to get the bugs off of her.

Many things happened all at once after that. As the unearthed box became fully alight, and the clinging insects began to shake off, the earth beneath her feet gave way under her and the box.

It took seconds for the earth to surrender but it to Jayde, it happened almost in slow motion. She made to turn and run, but the ground receded too fast for her. The flames wooshed past just inches from her wide eyes. And she and the box were utterly consumed as the blaze fell into the sunken earth.

* * *

Just as this was happening, a few miles away Tilly was just about to take a bite of a cold French fry when she suddenly felt the sharpest fear she had ever felt in her life over take her mind and her body. 

"_JAYDE_!?"


	12. Complicated

**Chapter 12: Complicated**

"Fine! Just _leave_ me then!" Reid shouted at the tail lights of Tyler 's vehicle. He dropped his hands down to his sides with an annoyed huff.

" Tyler !"

Caleb's voice shouted, storming out of the crowed bar.

" Tyler 's gone, dude." Reid started walking back towards the warmth inside. "My fucking ride left me."

"Where'd he go?" Caleb was looking after the speck that was Tyler 's hummer, now too far to run after.

"How should I know? Tilly grabbed him and they took off." He pulled off his hat and was messing his hair as he was about to walk inside.

"What!" Caleb was furious—for some reason that confused the hell out of both Reid and himself. "I leave the table for 2 minutes and _this_ is what happens." He stalked over to his car yelling at a sputtering Reid to 'Get in the car'.

"Whud I do!?"

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Tilly, what's wrong?! Why are we going back to Gorman's place?"

Tilly had her eyes closed and she was digging her nails into her dark jeans. She hadn't heard what Tyler was saying, she wasn't bothering to answer him anyways. Her mind was searching so desperately for the link she shared with her sister.

'_Jayde! Jayde! Where are you?'_

She was repeating it over and over in her mind.

'_Jayde—hold on. Hold on. I'm coming to find you. Just hold on.'_

As if somehow, these words would save both of their lives. That if she just said them over and over, Jayde might just hear her.

"Tilly?…Tilly?…Tilly!"

Tyler was standing at the passenger side with her door open. The rain was coming down in torrents. The ground was thick and his shoes were covered with the mire.

"She's here. Jayde's here." Her eyes were far away thinking of where her twin could be.

"I know. Your truck is parked here." His voice carried over the loud pounding of the rain.

Tilly glanced at where Tyler pointed and barely registered what he had said. She was still searching for her sister and practically willing her to answer. Then, another shockwave of fear hit her hard and fast! Tilly screamed as she felt emotions that were not her own over power her thoughts and movements. An echo sounded through the hollow.

"You're alright Tilly! Tell me what the hell is happening!"

Tyler protected the frightened girl as she had launched herself into his arms during her outburst. It took a moment for her to calm her heart and bring down her arms from around his neck.

"There isn't any time to explain. We need to find Jayde. She's here…somewhere."

Tilly shouted over the rain and slammed the car door a little harder than necessary and took off running towards the fallen house as quickly as the weather, and her footing, provided.

_**--Meanwhile, in the dark--**_

Jayde's breathing was jagged, and her heart felt as though it was ready to burst from her chest and punch the next person she saw in the face. The dark wasn't the scariest part of being thrown into the earth with burning debris—it was the simple fact that she knew that she wasn't alone down there.

_**--Topside-- **_

"How can we find her in this rain!?" yelled Tyler . "We can't see a thing!"

Both Tilly and Tyler were shielding their eyes from the shards of water that stung the rest of their soaked through bodies.

"I want to apologize for this Tyler !" Tilly shouted leaning towards him.

"Apologize for what?..." and before he could utter another word the whole world seemed to pause all around him.

The roaring sheets of rain around them had withheld their descent to the ground in midair. The ceaseless pounding noise had slowed to a mute. And Tilly was quickly trudging through the mud knocking stilled beads of water out of her way, leaving an open path in her wake. Tyler 's feet sunk through the mud as he stood there in ankle deep in it staring after her, nothing of what had just taken place registering between his ears.

"JAYDE!!" called Tilly, cupping her hands over her mouth. All she heard was the echo of her own voice. "JAYDE!!!" she called even louder.

Suddenly, as though a bullhorn sounded in her ears, Jayde's voice filled Tilly's head, _'TILLY! I'M DOWN HERE!'_

"SHIT!" screamed Tilly gripping her head between her hands, trying in vain to still the sudden hammering in her ears. Tyler finally lurched from his stick-in-the-mud state and ran to her.

"What's wrong!?" he gripped her under her arms to keep her from falling into the sludge.

"It's Jayde! She's here! She's close to here!" Tilly stood, still holding her palms to the sides of her head. "She says she's down somewhere."

'_Jayde! Jayde _where_ are you!?!_'

'_In a hole! God! Quick someone's down here too!'_

Tilly could feel fear starting to come over her once again. Though, this time, she wasn't sure that it was all Jayde's emotions that she was feeling.

'_Stay calm! I don't want to loose this link. Shout wherever you are! Shout so we can hear you!'_

'_WE!?'_ Jayde's anger began to rise within Tilly.

'_Just yell your head off damn it!!'_

Tilly had Tyler 's hand held as tight as she could as she pulled him along beside her, knocking the rain out of their path.

"JAYDE!?" they both yelled in unison. Then waited and strained their ears to hear anything other than their own voices echoing back at them.

"I'm here! Down here!"

The voice came from several yards away. Tilly's face lit up as she turned towards Tyler . Tyler , on the other hand, was reaching out to hold the motionless water droplets, and not paying any attention. Tilly released her hold on the rain and there was a tremendous –SPLASH-!

"Come on!" Tilly pulled Tyler 's hand who was still sputtering from the sudden release of the stationary heavens.

After the initial splash, only a short shower of rain followed, as compared to the cats and dogs it was raining before. In no time, Tilly and Tyler were standing over a huge cave-in with the soaked through figure of a wide-eyed Jayde at the bottom.

"A little help please!!" she yelled up at them. Tilly smiled down, so happy to see her other half.

"Hold your horses! We'll be down in a second!" Tilly turned to scavenge for something that she could toss down to pull Jayde out.

"I know a way down." Tyler said. Tilly looked up at him confused, but was not about to argue about how to get her sister out of the hole. He clasped her hand and led her a little way from where Jayde had fallen. It was in a part of the house that hadn't fallen to pieces. Instead, there was what looked like a broom closet that he had opened.

"Down here." He opened up the floor of said closet to reveal what appeared to be stone steps leading down into the dark. He went in first while Tilly, trying not to shrink back from the blackness, went to follow him down the stairs.

"Jayde? We're over here! Where are you?" Tyler called while he walked down.

"Here I am." Jayde was walking towards them with her lighter ablaze.

Tilly rushed forward, nearly knocking poor Tyler onto some free standing candelabras. "Oh! Thank God!" Tilly whispered, as she ran to where her sister stood, and threw her arms around her neck. "I was so worried!" Tilly pulled back a bit with a worried glare, and smacked Jayde on her arm. "What were you thinking?"

Jayde glanced around the blackened cavern anxious. "Can we do this later?"

"What? You don't want to put up some drapes and call it a day?" Tilly glanced over her shoulder to where Tyler was standing nervously switching from one foot to another. Shrugging, she turned back to her sister, who still was looking around with wide eyes.

Jayde's voice was low, but unknown to her, in the hole they were in, it carried. "There's something down here. Creepy. Crawly. And very much alive kind of something." Jayde looked pointedly in Tilly's eyes.

"How bad of a creepy crawly? Like… Stephen King bad?"

"No… worse. Much much worse."

The terror in Jayde's eyes overwhelmed Tilly, and the lump that had appeared in her throat, grew.

Tilly turned around to head out of the eerie den. So busy looking and concentrating on where the creepy crawly might be, she didn't see the plank in her path until she started falling. And of course like any normal person, Tilly grabbed onto the closest solid thing she could. What she didn't expect was for the solid thing to fall with her and then land on top of her, mushing her half-way deep in mud and who knows what else.

"Oomph!"

"Uh…"

With wide eyes, Tilly looked up at her failed stability, wincing as she looked into the shocked eyes of Caleb, and suddenly very much aware of his arms wrapped around her through the mud.

Reid and Jayde, noticing one another, exchanged humorous glances after seeing the situation Tilly unexpectedly thrown herself and (more importantly) Caleb, into with such sudden ease. Reid was smirking, biting his tongue to keep the crude comments to himself after Jayde elbowed him with a mud covered sleeve. But neither of them could keep the small smiles from spreading across both of their faces; and took away (if only for a moment) the thoughts of big bads down in the dark scary hole for Jayde.

They just stared at Caleb and Tilly, not completely understanding why neither one of them was moving off the other after a considerable amount of time had passed.

"See…the mud I get. It's kinda kinky…But just looking at her isn't gonna get either of you out from being stuck in the ground, ya know."

Reid couldn't bite his tongue any longer. Seeing Caleb, always the straitlaced gentleman, elbow deep in muck and sprawled over (in a quite _un_gentlemanly manner) a rather bewildered and speechless girl in the mud.

_**--Over in Tyler-land--**_

Tyler , unlike all the others who were caught up in the current situation, was just getting over his shock and was trying to put the events that just happened together. She had made the rain stop. She must have some sort of ability like them… or something… But whatever it was, she was definitely not normal. Every fiber of his being was flashing bright neon signs of 'Danger! Danger!' and pointing in the direction of Tilly. His first instinct was to go to the guys and sort his confusion out. But that was quickly befuddled with an overwhelming feeling that he was betraying some part of Tilly. But somewhere, deep, he felt the selfish urge to shake her and explain how somehow he was the one who had been betrayed. God! He had only known her for maybe a couple weeks or so, and he was feeling as if his emotions were playing games on him, and this girl was just the beginning.

_**--End of Tyler-land--**_

Caleb stared into her eyes, rapidly forgetting for the moment that he was the responsible one of them all, and she might be a problem for the covenant. He didn't particularly care at the moment. There were two things running through his head then: this moment and the two of them. He knew, unfortunately that it would end, and they'd go back to being cordial (for Pogue's sake, if no one else's). He felt a small twinge of dissatisfaction at the thought, though it disappeared with another look into her face. Instinctively, his burrowed hands tightened their hold on her back where they lay gripping her in the muck.

A sludge covered boot kicked him, bringing him back to reality. Blinking slowly, his brow furrowed in confusion as to what just happened and he looked towards the foot that was repeatedly hitting him in his side.

"No offense… but get a damn room." Jayde said clearing her throat, slightly embarrassed at the fact of seeing Tilly and Caleb making googly eyes at one another for the past few minutes. "We'll be up top. Join us if you feel up to it." Her voice had a sarcastic twinge to it as she shook her head and grabbed Reid's and Tyler 's arms, heading back through the slick mud up to where the cars were, leaving the two alone near the dark abyss.

After an awkward moment of realization of the position they were still in, Caleb mumbled an apology and stood up, avoiding her eyes, and held out a hand to help her up. Which after a moment and glare of annoyance towards where Jayde had stood, Tilly took it gratefully.

He pulled at her hand lightly, trying in vain to get the mud to release her.

Tilly gave a small frown at the delicate way she was being treated. "I'm not going to break." She said softly.

He gripped her hand in his and pulled her up forcefully, causing them both to stumble slightly. But he caught himself before he fell over and she fell into his arms, gripping his upper arms, and his hands were once again grasping her back. Caleb went to glance towards her eyes, to make sure she was alright, and against his will, was drawn back into the deep blue depths. "Wouldn't you?"

Not entirely sure whether they were still talking about the same thing anymore, or something completely different. When Tilly opened her mouth to speak, she closed it almost as soon as it was open, as she could find no words that would satisfy herself, and she doubted they would satisfy him. All she could find to do was to give his arms a gentle squeeze.

Caleb could feel himself holding back from pulling her closer to him, but he was barely hanging on. He reluctantly let his eyes move away from hers, stepping back and inwardly pulling himself together. "You should get going."

Tilly looked confused and a little hurt. She hid it by turning away to face the stairs. "You're not leaving?"

He made himself not look at her, knowing if he did, only bad things would happen. "While I'm here I might as well find that stuff for my mother."

"Oh." She glanced over at the shadow playing on the wall, before heading towards the others, only to pause and turn back around to face him. "…Caleb?"

He didn't say anything, as he let his eyes move over to where she was standing. The moonlight shining on her through the parted clouds, making her glow ethereally—even with the mud that covered most of her body now.

She waited a few seconds for an answer, even though she knew she wasn't going to get one. "I won't break." Her voice was soft, yet it had a rough tinge to it. She didn't wait for a response and kept her path through the muck to meet the others. She didn't hear Caleb as he walked back down the dark stone stairway and start berating himself, attempting to shake the picture of her out of his head.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Tilly took the keys from Jayde and drove back to the dorms behind Tyler 's Hummer. It was mostly quiet except for a few mental hugs and promises from both of them to talk about what had happened.

"The first thing I am going to do when we get inside is to strip and shower… not necessarily in that particular order." Jayde shuddered, as she eyed the gunk all over herself and grabbed her jacket from the bed of the truck, slamming her door.

"Can I watch?" Reid winked towards her. "Twin on twin action is hotter than you may think. Add a little mud in there and you've got the perfect 'Girls Gone Wild'! We could make some _serious_ money doing that shit."

"Cut it out Reid." Snapped Tyler from where he was getting out of his car.

"What?!" he raised his arms out to his sides and dropped them back down. "It's true! Tell me you _don't_ want to see that."

"Just knock it off."

"Geez man, sorry." Reid looked anywhere but where the girls were standing with their arms crossed with looks of comical disgust.

"Well, I'm going to shower…_alone_. And throw these socks away…and do some serious dry-cleaning tomorrow." And with that, Jayde began to clomp towards the stairs of the dormitory, trying to keep her legs from sticking together by walking with them spaced far apart. Tilly, who was covered in mud as well (she fondly remembered, and smiled to herself), turned to follow after Reid had jogged off to tease Jayde some more. She wasn't paying attention to Tyler, who had fallen into step next to her.

"So…" was all he managed to say.

"So…" she didn't want to have the conversation she knew was coming. She would rather be a hot shower soaping off the grime that had somehow found its way into every crevice, probably including between her teeth. Yes, before her shower, a good tooth-brushing was in order. They had reached the door, and Tyler still hadn't said anything on the pending subject.

"Will you say anything?" was all Tilly could manage.

He ran a dirty hand through his hair and sighed.

"I can't lie." He found the door handle thoroughly entertain, because he wasn't about to look into her disbelieving and hurt features. She opened and closed her mouth several times. He had caught her off guard completely; there were no words to describe her sudden lack of confidence in him. A loud rumble of thunder echoed across the campus. He slowly met her eyes.

"Fine then." Her posture straightened harshly as Tilly wrenched open the front door and stormed past him. Worries filling her thoughts. If he said something… if people knew… Another loud rumble of thunder sounded. Tilly sat on the floor with her back against her dorm room door, her face in her hands, wondering how things had gone so wrong so fast.


	13. Strange Magic

**A/N: We would just like to say that our lovely reviewer avidswimmer09 gets her cameo start in this chapter. Thanks and please review!**

**Chapter Thirteen: Strange Magic**

Both the girls had showered and gotten snuggled up in their respective beds. It would take another weeks worth of good scrubbing to get the mud and grit from under their fingernails, but it would be totally worth it for the grime to finally leave.

"So are you going to tell me what actually happened down there, or am I gonna have to guess?" Tilly turned over in her bed to give her sister a glare.

Jayde was staring at the ceiling and sighed before rolling over to face her twin.

"Do you really want to know?"

Tilly let out an exasperated huff and threw back the covers, thus launching herself onto Jayde's coverlet.

"Of course I really want to know! Why wouldn't I want to know what scared you, and me, to the point of Ahhh!" she waved her hands around frantically to emphasize her point. Jayde laughed a little and sat up, hugging her pillow to her chest.

She then began to summarize her venture to her twin, leaving out some of the rather intense parts in order to not worry Tilly into one of her famous rants. She explained how she had stumbled over the 'Treasure Box' and was ultimately disgusted to find that it really was a coffin.

"Ew! A coffin!?" Tilly squirmed and put a throw pillow over her face, vaguely pulling it down so her wide eyes could be seen.

"Yeah, but that's not the worst of it. I couldn't get it open, so I decided that it was a brilliant idea to torch the top to get inside of it." Jayde scrunched up her face and Tilly 'ewed' again. "The smell alone was enough to make you wanna retch; but when you throw in a flaming carcass falling towards you… well, yeah."

Tilly shuddered. "That's absolutely disgusting! I can't believe they have a body…" Tilly blinked as though a thought just occurred to her and stared at a blank spot on the wall.

"Tilly?" Jayde waved her hand in front of her sister's face, waiting for her to get out of her thought-like trance.

Her eyelashes fluttered as her thoughts cleared and she looked at Jayde with a slight questioning look.

"I hate when you do that. It's creepy." Jayde's sarcasm was light, and her eyebrows were arched in a silent question.

"I think I might know who it was." Tilly's voice was quiet as though still trying to piece it together.

"Who what was?" Jayde questioned with a tilt of her head.

"The… well, you know! The person." Tilly's demeanor was suddenly slight and shy.

Jayde waited for her to continue, but Tilly was quiet. "Wanna tell me who, or are we gonna play twenty questions?" She was a little impatient, and felt slightly bad, but she wanted to solve the mystery of her coffin buddy.

"Caleb's father." Her voice was subdued and Jayde had to strain to hear it.

"Well… _that_ makes sense."

Tilly gave her a withering scowl. "He died recently."

"Oh…" Tilly gave her a chagrinned look, to which Jayde rolled her eyes and held her hands up in resignation. "Fine, fine. We'll do the '_feel sorry for the boy'_ thing later, kay?"

"Fine. But I still want to know what made you … well, both of us… go all horror movie-ish with the screaming." Tilly looked towards her pointedly. "Not to mention the whole freaked-vibe you were giving off."

Jayde pulled herself against the headboard, leaning against it with her legs crossed. "You know me… I'm not much for dank, dark places I can't get out of."

"…Jayde…" Tilly's voice warned, as she poked her in the leg.

"I had a hallucination." Her voice was quiet and she wouldn't look her sister in the eyes.

"A hallucination? You've got to be kidding me. People don't freak out that badly over a hallucination!" Tilly had a disbelieving look on her face as she tried to make her sister look into her eyes.

"Well if you thought you saw a face right in front of you that wasn't there before, you 'd think that you were hallucinating too! Not to even mention the fact that there was a body coming together in the shadows! Yeah… it was a damn delusion. Yeah, it scared me. So just leave it." Jayde's voice reached a slightly hysterical edge before curling closer to the top of the bed.

Tilly's slight anger at her sister dissipated at the site of Jayde curled into a ball with her arms around her legs. "Firefly… darling… I just…" She heaved a sigh before going over and wrapping her arms around her sister's cowering body. "It'll be alright. We'll get through this." Then and there, Tilly could not bring herself to tell her twin about what she had let happen during the search for her, that Tyler now knew her secret. She couldn't put more stress on Jayde than what she had already been through right now. It wasn't time to bother her with that.

"You need a professional snuggle." smiled Tilly. "Come 'ere."

Jayde moved from her place against the head board and wrapped her arms around her little sister, resting her head on Tilly's shoulder.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Over the next couple weeks it was apparent that the atmosphere between the twins and the brothers was thick with tension. Tilly was avoiding Tyler like the plague, Caleb was evading any hint about what had occurred between him and Tilly at all costs, and Reid wouldn't leave Jayde alone no matter how many times she yelled at him to 'fuck off'. So all in all, it was pretty chaotic…

_-Lunch-_

"Come one, come all to see the amazing Reid Garwin…"

The rest of the sentence was cut off, by a collective 'SHUT-IT Reid!' from the occupants of the table he was at.

Reid pouted and sat down, leaning his head on his clasped hands. "Some people need to get laid."

"Reid lay off, man." Tyler half-heartedly berated his friend, stabbing his fork at the lunch in front of him.

"Hey baby!" Kate kissed Pogue's cheek as she came from behind him and sat down, allowing his arm to draw her closer to him. She glanced around the table, noting the glum faces and whispered to Pogue. "What did I miss?"

Pogue shrugged, taking a drink of his water. "Besides Reid being his normal asshole self, nothing." He let her grab a bite of his lunch, before looking up at his cousins, as though a thought just suddenly came to mind. "Hey Jayde?"

Tilly and Jayde's heads both rose and looked at their cousin in question.

"What were you doing the other day at Gorman's?" He drug a hand through his hair carelessly before dropping it back down to the table, not realizing (or not caring) that all the other occupants sitting down at the table were now staring at her awaiting her answer.

Jayde willed her heart to calm down and that her head would stop spinning as suddenly as it started, but she managed to barely cover it up with a noncommittal shrug. "I lost my phone and that was the last place I knew I had it." She picked up her water, willing her hands to stop their shaking. She longed to look at Tilly for reassurance but knew that it would be too easy to get called on.

Pogue nodded and turned to Kate, bringing up this upcoming weekend and plans for the two of them.

"You lost your phone?"

Jayde could hear the smirk in Reid's tone; she didn't even need to look towards him to know it was plastered on his face. She slowly looked towards him, a look of minor annoyance apparent on her countenance. "It's been known to happen." She looked over at her sister, expecting to see her eating or looking at her, but was somewhat surprised to see her watching Caleb with a badly hidden look of longing in her eyes.

-Tilly's POV-

I don't get it. I really don't. He hasn't even looked at me since that night. It's not even that, he absolutely refuses to be in the same room with me if he can help it. I let out a quiet sigh, twiddling my fork in my hand. I know its wrong wanting him to do something. I wouldn't exactly be opposed to him throwing me up against the wall right now. I just want to know that I wasn't alone in the mud that night. That what I felt wasn't… just me. I'm being ridiculous. Goodness if Jayde knew where my thoughts were she'd… I noticed the lull in the conversation and glanced over to find Jayde watching me with a knowing look in her eyes. Oh no, I don't like that look. That always means something bad, usually for me. A whimper escaped my throat before I could stop it and I took a quick peek over at Caleb barely in time to see his eyes avert themselves from where mine were now.

-End Tilly's POV-

Caleb cleared his throat, bringing the table's attention to him. "I just wanted to remind everyone that in a couple of weeks, my mother is having her Halloween masq."

Pogue and Reid groaned, Tyler perked up slightly, Kate's eyes brightened as she started going through costume ideas.

Jayde and Tilly glanced at each other, feeling awkward, as though they were intruding on a special tradition for the boys.

Kate noticed their downfallen looks and nudged Caleb with her free hand, discreetly pointing towards the twins.

Caleb looked over at them, looking slightly abashed with not inviting them or telling them about it sooner. "You both are welcome too of course." He offered them uncomfortably.

Jayde fought the urge to roll her eyes, but instead of answering, she waited for Tillly to speak for them. _'Your choice.'_

'…_You're doing this for your enjoyment of the tension aren't you?' _Tilly grumbled. She looked over at Caleb, with a reserved smile. "Sure, if it's not a big deal. We'd love to." zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

A few days later, once the awkwardness had worn off at Caleb's uncomfortable attempt in the twin's last minute invitation, the girls were in the stasis of completely bored. This was not a very good position for the girls to be left in for long amounts of time, considering the possibilities of them getting hip deep in some kind of trouble. They had a knack for it that had been proved time and again. So it was Jayde's idea then to battle their boredom by a casual game of cards over at Reid and Tyler's room just down the hall.

"C'mon Tilly. It's not gonna kill you to just play some poker. Lord! Stop being such a big baby." And she grabbed her sister's hand to drag her to the door.

"But we've got loads of homework to finish. Not to mention a history test at the end of the week, followed by a truck load of notes to finish for Chemistry on that ridiculous …"

"Stop whining about what we have to do, when we aren't doin' it anyways." Jayde tuned out Tilly's continuous protests, grabbed her deck of cards, and headed out the door.

Till stomped the floor in frustration. She didn't want to be anywhere near Tyler , much less be in the room the he sleeps in. But she weighed her options before grabbing her sweater and fuzzy slippers, and taking off down the hall after her sister to catch up.

"Alright!" she panted as she came to a stop next to Jayde. "You win. But I'm not helping you cheat this time."

Jayde gave her a disapproving look while Tilly held up her sketch pad.

"I'm serious. I can't lie to save my life, and I would rather keep my dignity intact while around these guys a little longer." Tilly huffed slightly.

"Fine, not like I can't beat 'em without your help. But just so we're on the same page, this has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that something happened between you and Tyler, right?" Jayde was smirking towards her sister.

Tilly sputtered uncontrollably.

"Mmhmm… I thought so." Jayde laughed a little with a wicked grin on her face. This only earned a glare from Tilly and she whacked her twin with her sketch book.

'_Jerk_.'

And Jayde knocked on the guys' door with a self satisfied smirk on her face.

"And what are you looking so smug about?" joked a smiling Reid from where he stood at the door.

"I'm thinking about how I'm going to kick your ass at poker."

Tilly rolled her eyes at the banter her sister and the Backstreet boy were having. She sighed, tapping her foot and looking pointedly at her twin.

'_Are you going to play footsy next?'_

This earned Tilly a covert pinch to the thigh by Jayde.

'_You're just jealous 'cause Caleb isn't here.'_

Tilly's eyes widened a little as she let out a small sound and nudged her sister again for being mean.

'_Smart ass. Now go and play cards before I push you and Reid's heads together and make you guys kiss.'_

Reid had cleared off his bed (Well, if you call chunking all of the crap onto the floor and then kicking it under the bed cleaning…then yes, that's what he did.).

After a few hands at Poker, and Jayde was just warming up, Reid decided to up the stakes and place bets. Not anything too extravagant. Jayde wouldn't allow him to get the better of her. Therefore, she didn't want to hurt his feelings by taking all of that pool money… But then she changed her mind, after he started teasing her and took pretty much all his cash without even breaking a sweat.

"Hell yeah!" Jayde had won again and taken the last few dollar bills that had been tossed into the pile in the middle of the bed. Reid threw down his cards.

"Aw, don't be upset just 'cause she beat you…again." Tilly was trying to be comforting, but it didn't seem to be helping. She got up from the floor where she had been drawing and jumped onto the bed to look at Reid's cards.

"So what does this mean?" she asked as she flashed the cards towards Jayde. Jayde stared at them for a second before explaining in a rather flat voice, "That means I kicked his ass. Pretty much."

The twins burst into laughter and toppled over the bed quite suddenly. Which only made them laugh harder. Then, the door opened and Tyler walked into the room. He saw Jayde on the floor laughing uncontrollably, and someone else's legs up on the bed missing the other half of the body. He assumed that it could only be one person: Tilly. He opened the door a little bit more and cleared his throat louder than necessary.

"C'mon in. It's kinda messy, but we don't clean much." Tyler was looking anywhere but at Reid and the girls.

A tall, lovely girl came through the door shyly and turned to close the door. Jayde had stopped laughing and got back up on the bed. Tilly, however, was still chuckling on the other side with her legs the only thing visible.

"Hi!" Jayde said to the girl, with a short wave.

"Hi." she answered with a smile. The girl walked over to where Tyler had his back turned towards Reid and the others. Reid was just watching everything and rather oddly staying silent.

'_Tilly, get up off the floor before I come over there and beat you myself.'_

Tilly's laughter stopped almost instantly and her legs slowly were drawn off of the bed. Jayde couldn't see her for a moment of two until the top of her head peeked over the top of the bed. Then her eyes were the next thing, then her hands, then Tilly pulled her entire self back up on the bed; somewhat red in the face.

"So are you going to introduce us to your new…friend?" Reid had paused for dramatic effect, and to hint at a bit of dirtiness. Tyler sighed and turned around with no expression on his face.

"This is Lacy." He gestured towards her where she stood smiling at them.

'_She seems nice.'_ Tilly was still a little red, but sitting comfortably on the bed next to Jayde.

"Nice to meet ya, Lacy." Jayde and Tilly said at once smiling towards her. She seemed a little overtaken by the 'freaky-twin-thing' but smiled at them anyways.

"And this is Reid, my roommate, and Jayde and Tilly." He was finding his desk rather interesting and wouldn't look anywhere but at his class books. Reid smiled towards the 'fresh blood' and stuck a thumb towards the sisters.

"Twins." He nodded, grinning wickedly up at Lacy. Lacy laughed and put a hand over her mouth. Tyler looked over (finally!) at Reid and gave him a 'wtf?' look. The twins laughed too and Jayde patted the space of the bed that was somewhat empty.

"Come wit with us. Do you know how to play poker?" she smiled and as she shuffled the cards.

"No, not really." She sat on the bed with a somewhat tentative smile.

"Oh it's alright," jested Tilly, "I watch and cheer from the sidelines. I suck at poker." Lacy felt a little better. She hadn't known about these two girls before. She had seen them in hallways, but that's as far as it went. They didn't seem like the type of girls who showed up at the boy's practices or swim meets, so she figured that they weren't like the lot of the fawning fangirls that ogled the boys every chance they got.

"Yeah, well, she's a thief and I demand a rematch!" whined Reid in his broody voice.

"Hells to the no! I earned this cash. And I insist that I get a shopping spree with it." She laughed evilly and flipped through the money in Reid's face.

"Ooo! I hope it's going to be a fun shopping spree." Clapped Tilly.

"Oh yes," Jayde grinned, "A Half-Price-Books shopping spree!!"

Both sister's laughed uncontrollably and clapped their hands together.

"Yeah books!!"

Reid looked appalled, while Lacy just looked confused, and Tyler wasn't looking at any of them and pretended to be studying.

"Yeah, but I want one more game." He pouted. "At least for pride's sake." There was strange glint in his eyes as he took hold of the cards and shuffled a little.

"Oh no you don't. I don't trust you with those." And Jayde took the cards away from him.

"Well, I don't trust you either."

Both of them glared for awhile at each other before Lacy reached out and took the cards from Jayde with a smile.

"Here, I'll shuffle so there won't be any hard feelings."

Lacy began to shuffle the card with surprising skill. It was something that the twins had never seen before. It was amazing!

"Wow…" was all Tilly could say. Lacy laughed seeing her face and continued with her deftness of card shuffling.

"I learned while watching my brothers." She laughed again. "There were a lot of poker games that I would sneak down to watch. I picked up a few things."

'_Is Tyler now one of those things she just picked up?_' Tilly's tone was slightly vindictive, but Jayde wasn't going to bother answering. She just frowned towards her.

So after all of the card tricks going on for what seemed like a while, she finally dealt the cards out and sat back to watch.

Each of the players surveyed their hands and looked ready to play for the whole shebang.

"So what's your bet gonna be?" asked Jayde, still looking at her cards. " Cause you can forget about getting your money back Backstreet."

Reid rolled his eyes.

"You are going to Caleb's party right?"

Jayde raised her head a looked at him pointedly.

"So what if I am?"

Reid smirked a little.

"So, if I win," he licked his lips and smiled at his cards. "You have to wear a poofy dress."

Jayde's face dropped suddenly.

"And no pants…"

Jayde's anger was rising. Her face becoming redder with each second.

"And if I win?" she was getting some colour back in her cheeks.

"Well, what about that asshole from Nicky's that tried to get me to dance with him?" Tilly piped in with a chipper voice.

Reid looked towards her confused. "What about Aaron?"

"Well, since he's such a professional jerk, I thought you would make a great couple." Tilly was now sporting her sweetly innocent face that only meant trouble…with a _huge_ capital 'T'.

"Oh I like that idea Sprite!" agreed Jayde, and she rearranged her cards for the twelfth time. "So if I win, you have to take Aaron to the party."

There was a moment of hesitation from Reid, but he never looked up from his cards. Lacy looked like she was about to fall off the bed, anticipating what would happen.

"Agreed." He said simply. All three girls exchanged looks and shrugged. Jayde looked suspicious, but went ahead and agreed as well.

"Alright…you show first." He looked at her and wiggled his eyebrows at her and bit his lip slightly.

"Fine." She shot a look back at him.

And she laid down her cards, muttering a rather smug, "Full House bitches." And she smirked towards him. Reid suddenly closed his eyes and sighed deeply. Then, opening his eyes, he laid down his cards and spread them out

"Royal flush…"

Jayde's face went beet red and her eyes flared slightly.

'_Don't even_ think _about frying him Jayde Pierce_!' warned Tilly. '_Not while we have guests_.' Thinking about Lacy.

'_Oh just a little bit. Please, I'll just take an ear…or a nose…or something of the much needed persuasions_...' Jayde was fingering her lighter that was in her sweat shirt pocket.

Reid then broke out into a fit of laughter and thought that Jayde's face was the funniest thing he had ever seen!

"Oh God! This is going to be great!!"

Even Tyler had stopped pretending he was trying to study and turned around to chuckle at the scene playing out before him. Tilly caught his gaze suddenly, and they both looked away before anything kind of pleasantries could take place.

"Reid…" came the dangerous tone of Jayde's 'eat shit and die you foolish mortal' kicked in as she looked across the bed where he still sat. "I hate you…"

The laughter continued as Reid's humor at the matter persisted. Jayde was about to explode at the thought of Reid getting the better of her. She promised herself then and there that she would never let that happen. Ever, ever, ever again


	14. I Think This Line's Mostly Filler

_A/N: brw1001's cameo is in this chapter. Hope everyone enjoys, we know we did. This chapter was difficult for us to write 'cause we're really excited about the masq and want to get to that. So, if you could review, it would make our day. :)_  


**Chapter 14: I think this line's mostly filler…**

"I _cannot_believe Reid won!" Jayde stomped grumpily down the street.

"Oh it's not_that_ bad. Besides, now we can go dress shopping together!" Tilly gave her an elated grin as she hooked her arm through her sister's.

"Can't I just say I died or something?" Anguish filled Jayde's face and Tilly had to bite back a chuckle as she pushed her into a dress shop.

"You've already used that excuse this year; and you made the bet so you have to live with the consequences." Tilly reprimanded as she started going through the dresses on the rack in front of her. "Now suck it up and pick out your dress."

-SHING-

-FLICK-

"Don't even think about it." Tilly didn't even turn around. Instead she picked up a costume and examined it.

Jayde started grumbling and reluctantly put away her lighter, glaring at the costumes with distaste.

"Jayde, do you want me to pick out your dress?" Tilly already had a handful of dresses in her hands as she looked between the glaring contest her sister and the clothing were having.

"How 'bout I torch the evil fluffiness and call it a day?" Jayde sent her a sly grin to which Tilly just deadpanned and scooted her towards the dressing rooms.

"That attitude isn't going to get you anywhere. Now go try these on!" Tilly loaded the dresses into her sister's arms and shoved her into the small dressing room, the door slamming echoing behind her.

Grunts and groans were heard throughout the store as the first dress was put on. "As fun as this is…what are you wearing?" Jayde stepped out in a big yellow fluffball, with tons of feathers attached. She blew at the few that came near her mouth.

"I'm still looking." Tilly put her hand over her mouth, trying to quiet her laughter. "But I'm thinking that one… not your color?"

"Big Bird and I never did get along." Jayde shook her head, flipping her sister off and backing herself back into the small room to change into another dress.

Tilly flung costume after costume from one pile to another, until there were another five for Jayde to try on and a few for herself as well.

"Well, this should be fun!" Tilly smiled to herself as she gazed over the clothes pile with a calculating eye.

"Uh oh. You always frighten me whenever you say that. What are you planning?"

"I'm not planning anything." She scoffed to the closed dressing room door. "I am surveying the Mount Everest of clothes we've got out here, and wondering if I should torture you by trying them all on."

There was a rather loud and unseemly groan that came from Jayde. Tilly snickered.

"I'm just kidding!! I wouldn't do that unless you took forever in picking out your dress…So you had better hurry up!"

After a little while, Jayde still hadn't found something suitable to wear, and Tilly was seriously thinking about trying all the dresses anyways. She happened to glance out the window. She saw Pogue out the window and waved before walking over to the dressing rooms and putting her pile in the room next to Jayde's and waited for her sister to open the door so she could put the other pile inside.

"Hey."

Tilly turned around with a bright smile on her face to greet her cousin, and was astonished to see Caleb standing next to him. "Uh… hi!"

Caleb gave her a small smile before his eyes were drawn to the bust of her shirt._**'Twins'**_A small blush appeared on his cheeks as he looked at her in question.

"Oh… shirt?" Tilly saw his glance and shrugged her sweater down, turning around.

'_**Against Twincest!'**_

She curved back around to see Caleb chuckling and Pogue shaking his head.

"I am not related to them." Pogue ran a hand over his face, slightly embarrassed.

Tilly in turn, left quickly and went back to where Jayde was supposedly trying on dresses.

Pogue and Caleb shared a small shrug before following Tilly to where she was pacing back in front of a door.

"Just come out already! It can't be that bad!" Tilly stopped pacing and crossed her arms. _'Don't make me go all rain man on you.'_

'_We're in public! You wouldn't!'_

Tilly said nothing, but allowed a small smirk to gather on her face.

An exasperated Jayde opened the door, filling the entrance with sequins and sparkles. "Get me outta this thing Tilly, I feel like Barney." Too busy was she on attempting to keep from letting her lighter get her into trouble with the horrendous apparel, she overlooked the two standing behind her sister doubled over in laughter.

"You don't look… all that bad…" Tilly scrunched up her face, tilting her head from side to side, trying to not see the purple dinosaur her sister now resembled.

"Not all that bad?" Pogue managed to choke out from his laughter, causing Jayde to look at him and Caleb with wide eyes and a flabbergasted expression.

"You… them… how…" Jayde stuttered out, before rounding on Tilly. "You!"

Tilly's eyes widened and she backed up, holding her hands out in front of her. "It's not my fault! I didn't invite them!"

Jayde got nose to nose with Tilly, but couldn't reach her seeing as how she got stuck in the door frame by the gigantic furry ball of a dress. So she settled for poking her in the chest.

"_We'll _talk about this later." And in a turn of an excess of material, and a gasp of aggravation, she whirled back into the dressing room. "We're leaving."

"You haven't gotten a costume yet!"

A fluffy and sparkling white gown came flying over the dressing room door.

"That one."

Tilly examined it with her eyebrows raised.

"Did you even try it on?"

The door opened and Jayde came out, her hair disheveled and her cheeks pink with effort. "That's beside the point." She grabbed the dress out of her sister's hand and one out of the room her sister's clothing choices were in, before going toward the checkout.

"Hey! I haven't tried that on!" Tilly shouted displeased, before walking fast after her.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

It turned out that the Jayde's 'quick shopping' magic had actually done them both a favor. Jayde's dress, though it was practically a marshmallow, was sparkling white and resembled that of a true 'Bell-of-the-Ball" stereotype. Tilly's, however, was the exact opposite. A deep red dress that hugged her waist and hips.

Tilly looked through the long, clear bag that covered her new dress.

"Ooo! Now all I need are some long black gloves." She gushed. Jayde rolled her eyes and pushed her sister along a little faster.

Caleb and Pogue had decided to tag along at the request of Tilly (very shyly of course, without looking Caleb in the face). So from the shop they had just exited, they decided to grab some lunch.

Tilly couldn't look anywhere but at her feet as they walked because of the firmly planted blush her face was sporting because of Caleb's presence. It was difficult for her not to sneak glances up at him, but she was terrified of the thought that he might be looking at her too. Or even worse, that he was back to ignoring her existence.

"Any suggestions for food?"

Pogue was the first to break the silence. Nobody had really thought about where to go to eat.

"There's a café just up here." Caleb pointed across the street to where all of them could see an ancient little café. Jayde, however, had looked just past it and saw the sign that read 'Bookstore'.

"You guys can go eat. I'm going to do some _real_ shopping." And she took off across the street towards her haven of books.

'_Jayde! You can't just leave me here with Pogue and Mr. Wonderful!!_'

'_Yes I can. And I'mma gonna_.'

'_You're leaving me for books!?_'

'_Yep_.'

And that was the end of that argument.

--_Tilly's__POV_—

Great! I was left with my cousin, who was never much help when it came to talking to hot guys (seeing as how he was definitely one of them). No doubt I would be talking about taking bathes with him before lunch was over.

The café was actually very quaint. It smelled of bread and flowers. Not in a weird way; but in a nice comforting kind of way.

"Oh this is really nice." I said as we found a table and sat down. I got a few strange looks from the small number of people who were already in the middle of their lunch. I guess it was a strange thing to see a girl with two gorgeous guys going out to eat.

"So what's good here?" I asked to both of them as I picked up a menu from the table. I pretended to browse over it with interest. What I was really doing was covertly staring at Caleb.

"I don't come here often. But I know that everything is really good." He gave me a quick look and flashed a small smile.

Augh! That smile would be the death of me if I wasn't careful.

'_Jayde, do you want anything_?'

I was worried that I was stuck with these two for the duration of lunch. As amazing as it was to be seen with the best looking males around, I was panicking and wanted Jayde so I could wail on her for awhile for leaving me for books.

'_I'm coming. But I'm making you come here again with me so we can go wild_.'

I rolled my eyes and decided on having the soup for lunch. The table was quiet as we looked at our menus over and over again.

"So, how's swim practice coming?" I didn't really know what else to say.

Pogue looked up from his menu and smiled. I was guessing because I finally brought up something he could safely talk about. Or maybe it was the blush that had crept on my face since Caleb had smiled at me.

"The season's goin' good."

Oh Pogue. You are a man of few words. I was hoping he would take over the conversation and I could just sit back and listen. Our waiter finally came to take our order then. Thank goodness.

"Are you ready to order?" Our waitress' name was Brandie. Maybe we went to school together? It was difficult to guess seeing as how there were a lot of pretty girls with blonde hair and blue eyes. But she seemed nice.

"I think we are." I said, and smiled at her.

So while Pogue ordered first, Jayde came through the door. Well, she had to maneuver herself through the door first, and then the extra large bag covered dress through the door next. She threw the dress over an unsuspecting empty chair and sat down with a sigh.

"I recommend the soup." I said and chunked the menu at her. She picked up the menu, browsed for a second and then agreed with me.

Our waitress just looked at us with an amused face. "So that's a soup for you too?" she asked. Jayde nodded with a smile, and removed her jacket. Across her bust it said _'__**Twins'**_. Caleb had taken a sip from his water and nearly choked it back out from laughing.

"Would you mind turning around for me?" he asked Jayde suddenly. She gave him the strangest look of 'wtf?' and just stared back at him without answering. Caleb smiled and chuckled at her confusion. Pogue had caught on by then and was smiling too.

"Just stand up Jayde and show him your shirt." Pogue said. It finally hit Jayde as to why they were asking. So she stood up and struck a funny pose for them to see the writing on the back. _'__**Against Twincest'**_.

We all were laughing by then at our matching shirts.

--_End of POV_—

"Go ahead and ask us what compelled us to make such ridiculous shirts." Tilly said while she laughed.

"I don't know if they want to know." Jayde wiped a tear of laughter from her eye.

"Oh now you're gonna have to tell us." Commanded Pogue with another laugh. Tilly put a hand over face saying, "You tell them Jayde, I can't." Jayde sighed and continued on with their crazy idea for the shirts.

"Well, you know how Reid constantly hounds us for being twins…" the boys nodded their heads as wide grins spread across their faces. "And what is with that anyways? What is it with twins!? Is it some right of passage into the 'I'm freaking awesome' club or something?"

'_Shh Jayde! People are staring at you funny now_.'

Pogue and Caleb both cleared their throats and looked away, laughing slightly.

"I'm serious. What's up with that?" she looked from one and then to the other, hoping that they would answer her question. Caleb chanced a glance up at Tilly, who (to his surprise) was staring quite comfortably at him. It was a once in a lifetime thing to see Caleb avert his eyes and get close to the feeling of…could we actually call it …shyness??

Pogue shrugged. "Don't even try to figure Reid out, it's a lost battle."

Jayde continued on as though Pogue hadn't said anything. "And what the hell is with Tyler lately? I mean, is it just me or is he going all Justin on us?"

Caleb and Pogue stared at Jayde dumbly, wondering who she was talking about and they looked toward Tilly for an answer.

Tilly leaned in conspiratorly and whispered to them, "Timberlake. From N'Sync?"

'Oh' expressions appeared on their faces and Caleb shook his head. "He's not really acting any different than usual."

Jayde raised her eyebrows in question. "Really? 'Cause he seems to be avoiding Ti…"

Tilly cut her off by giving her leg a strong kick before she could finish her sentence. "So, what time is the ball?"

Caleb's brow furrowed as he looked towards Tilly thoughtfully, trying to figure something out. "It's at eight, but you're welcome anytime. We can always use help setting things up and taking them down."

'_Rude much? Wanna tell me what was with interrupting me?'_

'_Not really.'_

'_Tilly…'_ Jayde's voice had an edge to it as she pretended to listen to Pogue and Caleb talk about what was needed for the masque the next evening.

'…_He might know…' _Tilly played with her napkin, nodding here and there at the things in the conversation.

Silence reigned for a few moments before a terse reply from Jayde came back. _'He might know what?'_

'_That water and I are the best of friends?' _Tilly tried to joke.

A sweltering feeling overcame the room as Jayde's temper rose.

"I think their heater broke." Pogue wiped a hand across his forehead where beads of sweat were already surfacing.

"Yeah…yeah I guess so." Tilly could feel Jayde's anger rising with the temperature inside the small restaurant.

"Here's your checks. You guys have a nice day." Brandie handed out the thin pieces of paper around the table and turned on her heels with a smile.

Jayde was red in the face and was staring at her twin with eyes that could kill. Tilly wouldn't look at her.

"I'll get them." Pogue reached over and thieved his cousin's check. "My treat."

Tilly tried to force a smile and mumbled a 'thank you' as he laid down the money.

'_You are explaining _everything_ in great detail when we get back to the room_.'

Jayde was a little bit more than pissed, seeing as how it felt like a sauna and everyone in the café was sweating profusely.

'_Alright, alright. Just can you please not make it like this outside? We should probably go since not everyone in the general vicinity is wearing deodorant_.' Tilly made a quick disgusted face, picked up her covered dress, and headed for the door. Caleb brushed past her suddenly and opened the door with a smile.

"After you." He smiled.

"Thank you my good sir!" Laughed Tilly as she tucked her hair behind her ear. Jayde gave her a shove through the door.

"Jayde!?"

'_Just hurry up. I'm either going to kill you or Tyler…I haven't decided yet_.'

Tilly released her hold with exasperation and walked quickly down the sidewalk in front of her sister who was flicking her lighter continuously.

"Did we miss something?" Caleb asked his friend who looked just as confused as he did.

"I never said I could vouch for their sanity." Pogue just shook his head and tucked his jacket tighter around himself. Caleb wasn't sure if it was something he had said, or done.

"So are you and Kate dressing to match this year?" Caleb pushed his hands into his pockets to keep them warm. Pogue laughed at the thought of last year's Halloween going so wrong.

"It's her deal this year."

"Yeah?" Caleb thought of the mishap of getting their costumes mixed up and smiled. "So have you gotten your costume yet?"

Pogue stopped for a moment and looked at him with his mouth slightly open. "You mean I still have to get one? I thought she was gonna… Shit." He shrugged. "Oh well. So what are you gonna go as?"

"I don't even know man." Caleb felt something his heart give a kick as he looked up to see Tilly's swaying figure ahead of him. The sisters were deep in conversation at the moment and weren't paying attention to anything else.

"Caleb?" Pogue was waving his hand across his face.

"What?" he hadn't been listening. Pogue smirked and looked towards his cousins.

"Who's your date?"

It took a second to realize that he didn't actually have one. This was a surprising thought for Caleb. He had always had a date, for anything really. This would be the first time in a long time that he didn't have a date to a big event.

"I don't have one."

Pogue looked taken aback. "You're kidding right?"

Caleb looked over toward his friend with his 'can we talk about this later' face and shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh God…" Pogue was chuckling as silent as he could so he wouldn't get smacked by his date-less friend. Then, all of a sudden, as they walked under a small tree that was still holding on to some of its fall leaves; the tree gave a great heave and shook off all of its leaves on top of Pogue's head.

"Gah!!" cried an unsuspecting Pogue as he tried to get them out of his hair and off of his jacket. "Caleb!"

Caleb's poker face wasn't so much working for him as a brilliant (and completely amused) smile broke out over his face showing he was the one who had made the tree's leaves become upset.

"Jerk!" Pogue lunged at his friend who was bent over at the hips cracking up. "You think that's funny? Huh!"

Caleb was held in a headlock by Pogue and getting a rather painful fist-to-head action in the middle of the sidewalk. They were both dying of laughter at their own fun.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Caleb was trying to put his hands over his head for protection.

Tilly turned around in mid sentence to see her cousin launch at Caleb and headlock him.

"Oh my God!" she covered her mouth with her hands and started laughing. Jayde turned around too to see the strangest sight.

"What are they doing?" she asked. Tilly tried explaining it between gasps of laughter.

"Well Caleb…and Pogue leaped…and then… the head and the fist….Oh God!..." she was doubled over, hold her stomach and her dress laughing.

"I GIVE!" cried Caleb as he finally popped his head out from underneath Pogue's arm. Both of them were still laughing as they straightened themselves and turned to keep walking. Caleb then saw Tilly, red in the face and still holding her sides from laughing. He smiled at her brightly and started towards her. Her laughter calmed suddenly, but her cheeks deepen in colour and she tucked her hair behind one of her ears gently. Tilly saw Caleb's hand raise and come closer to her face. Her heart started beating faster and her eyes grow larger. It was somehow difficult to stand at that moment. But as soon as it had come, the feeling had gone as Caleb drew back his hand, holding a delicate red leaf.

"Uh…" he stared into Tilly's eyes, unable to form a sentence, "Leaf." Was all he could get out.

"Oh." She blushed even deeper. "Thank you."

"So you are coming to the party, right?" Caleb was slightly flustered as Tilly just looked at him, her blush now gone. She held up her bagged dress and gave it a shake right in front of him.

"Oh yeah, of course." He inwardly kicked himself for being such an idiot. "Then I guess I'll see you there?"

He shifted his feet, finding them interesting for the moment.

"Course." Tilly smiled. "We'll both be there", nodding towards a still grumpy Jayde, flicking her lighter.

"Good." Was all he could manage.

"Good." She said back.

"Great!" Jayde came over and grabbed her sister's arm. "We've got some things to do before tomorrow night."

"Yeah. Thanks for lunch cuz!" waved Tilly as she was pulled away by her twin. "We'll see you guys tomorrow."

Pogue and Caleb both gave a slight wave to the girls as they left.

When the girls had gotten a good ways ahead of them, Pogue looked at Caleb with one of his eyebrows cocked. "So… you like her."

Caleb didn't answer, he just tilted his head as he watched with a small smile as Tilly's form disappeared into the crowds.


	15. Say No to Plagiarism

**URGENT**: Fun-Sized and I would like to make it known to all of our readers… If you enjoy this story and wish to use some of our ideas, that's completely acceptable if you notify one of us. It's great if we inspire people and get you to write your own fictions, but hey…What gives?! We are working very hard to write a story for you all that isn't like the other Covenant fanfictions out there. Please do not infringe on our imagination and creativity. We would appreciate it greatly. Please read and review (our happiness depends on it).


	16. Will You Take Me to the Ball

**Chapter 15: Will You Take Me to the Ball**

_**-Jayde's POV-**_

I didn't remember why I was back. All I knew was that while my feet drove me down the stairs, my mind compelled me to run the other way.

Shadows played on the walls causing my mind to imagine all sorts of terrible things. I didn't want to be here.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I felt as though a hand ghosted over my back causing shivers to encompass my body.

"Jayde…"

I turned, looking all around me for the body the voice belonged to.

"Hide and seek…" the voice creeped in and out of the cavernous hole.

I could feel my entire being telling me to get out, but I couldn't. I had to see, had to know. "What do you want?" I found myself asking before the question formed in my head.

"Silly Jayde…" lips ghosted over my ear, causing my body to go rigid.

I turned, trying to catch my ghost, but in my fright saw the clear shadow on the wall of a corpse being resembled.

My breath caught in my throat as I tried to scream but it wouldn't come out. The body in front of me was burning. It was burning and coming towards me with its arms outreached.

"Jayde…" my feet started stumbling backwards as I tripped on something on the ground. Its hands were clawing at me as they fell into burning pieces of flesh.

"JAYDE!" the voice called as the scorching remains began to topple down around me.

-_**End Jayde POV**_-

Jayde jolted upwards, scaring Tilly off her bed and onto the floor with a yelp.

"Tilly?" Jayde panted as she tried to calm her heart beat. "What are you doing?"

Tilly popped her head over the side of her sister's bed and blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"I heard you talking in your sleep and I was trying to wake you up." She struggled to her feet and hopped back on the bed. "Bad dream?"

Jayde put her hands to the sides of her head and shook it to get the dream out from behind her closed eyes.

"I guess…"

"You wanna talk about it?" Tilly asked as she inspected her nails, giving a quick glance over at her twin when she didn't answer.

"Not particularly," the dream's scent still lingering in her mind. "But thanks."

Tilly could feel her sister's uneasiness, but knew not to press her if she didn't feel like elaborating.

"Well then," Tilly straightened and grabbed her sister's hands to pull her up out of bed. "get up and start getting ready, cause I got mom to get us nail appointments."

Jayde's face fell and turned into a scowl. "But you know I don't…."

"NO buts! Up up!!"

Tilly enjoyed going to get pampered every once in a while and dragging Jayde along just to watch her grumble about having to do 'girly things' was always a plus.

"Fine…But I'm not going to enjoy it…" Jayde brooded as she got up to brush her teeth and get ready.

Tilly laughed and shook her head at her.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"I love this colour!" Tilly gushed as she looked at her dark red polish. "I really think it's going to look nice with my dress for tonight."

Jayde just rolled her eyes and looked down at her own nails. They weren't so terrible. She usually didn't have long nails, so it was nice to see them looking better than her normal stubby nails.

"I like yours too, Jayde." Smiled Tilly.

"I just hope I don't rip 'em off before tonight." Jayde complained.

"It's okay, I'll be doing your hair for tonight so they won't come off." Tilly said with a wicked grin and poked her sister in the ribs.

"Oh God no! Not again."

"Well, I forbid you wearing a ponytail with such a great dress. I promise I won't make your hair look like it just exploded." She opened the car door and jumped in. "Just trust me okay."

Jayde gave a pointed look to her other half before starting their old truck with a short 'Fine'; and Tilly smiled at her small victory.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Ow!" cried Jayde as Tilly pulled a brush through her sister's hair.

"Oh, stop being such a baby. I only just started and you're already whining." Tilly scoffed. "Just hold still and let me work my magic."

Jayde glared at her in the mirror, "If you don't be nice back there I'll use _my_ magic and fire ball your ass."

"I like my ass just the way it is, thank you. So behave."

As Tilly curled Jayde's hair they were both quiet. Each sister had many things going on inside their own thoughts. Jayde was worried about the dream she had that morning. The face had been the one she remembered from when she had fallen down with the burning coffin. The face was the one that she thought she had hallucinated. That wasn't something that she was going to forget for a long time. So why should she be so worried that she was going insane because of just one bad dream?

"Jayde?"

She snapped out of her daydream and looked up at Tilly in the mirror.

"Huh?"

"Where'd you go?" she smiled.

"Oh," she 'humph'ed, "Nowhere. Just spacing I guess."

Tilly nodded, understanding. "I know exactly what you mean."

"What are _you_ spacing out about?" asked Jayde, trying not to shy away from the steaming curling iron that was right next to her face.

"Well…" started Tilly, looking rather shy all of a sudden.

"C'mon little sister, tell all of the dirty secrets to meee…" Jayde put on her 'cute face' (which didn't happen very often). Tilly could never resist 'The Cute Face'.

"Oh Lord," she laughed. "Nothing like that."

"So you're going to deny that you were thinking about Caleb?" she gave a sneaky innocent look into the mirror.

"Gah! Stay out my head or I'll burn your hair!" blurted Tilly, waving the iron dangerously.

"Haha! Oh c'mon, I know you were! So just tell me already."

Tilly rolled her eyes at her sister and went back wrapping the next strand of hair around to finish her curls.

"I wasn't going to deny it…" Tilly looked at Jayde who was shaking with laughter. " I just don't want to make something out of nothing. I don't want to ruin things if things are … there… You know what I mean?"

"Not really, no…" Jayde tilted her head to the side a little. "But continue anyways."

"Well, I don't know if he's just being nice, or if he likes me, or if he's just trying to make Pogue feel like we belong, or if he has an undying love for me that he's just too shy to tell me about, or…"

"Hey!" Jayde shouted as the curling iron was singeing her hair.

"Oh! Sorry…"

"But honestly… How could a guy feel all of those things? They can barely get the blood flowing in both directions at once, much less think about more than one emotion." Jayde scoffed, crossing her arms and looking warily at the curling iron still in her sister's hands.

Tilly covered her mouth while she giggled at Jayde.

"But the question really is, what are you gonna do about it?"

Tilly stopped laughing and looked at her sister's determined face. "Do about it?"

"Yeah. You've got to do _something_ about it. Otherwise you'll never know. Boys suck at making the first move. Remember how thickheaded their species is?"

They both laughed.

"So what should I do?" Tilly looked worried. "I can't just walk up to him and kiss him."

Jayde gave her a sly smile as the preverbal light bulb turned on.

"Oh Lord no! I couldn't even _ dream of doing_…!"

"Don't gimme that _woman_!! What kind of Bodice Ripper are you?! You are an utter disgrace to your kind m'dear!" Jayde was screeching at Tilly, waving her arms madly. "Besides, you know what I always say…"

"No I don't. You always ignore me when I get like this or tell me to get over it."

"What I say…" Jayde cleared her throat dramatically and paused for good measure. "Good things come to those who go ahead and take it." Jayde grinned wildly.

Tilly laughed and put the curling iron down before she burned herself or her sister in her fit of giggles.

"I…I can't do that!" she gasped for breath.

"Oh yes you can!" laughed Jayde standing up suddenly. "You can grab the unsuspecting bloke and ravage the poor guys lips until neither of you can breathe. And then tell me if he isn't in love with you by the end of it. And if you don't get a _fairy tale_ ending, you can at least get a 'Happy Ending' on the floor." Jayde wiggled her eyebrows and winked at her sister who was standing there with her mouth agape, completely red from her toes up to the scalp with embarrassment.

"Oh, c'mon Sprite, it's not like you don't read about guys getting ravaged all the time in that stack of books over there." She motioned over to a small bookcase in the corner of their room. Tilly just ducked her head and got out some of her sparkling hair accessories while muttering a low 'shut up' as she let a small grin slip onto her face.

"You are no Pierce sister of mine if you can't plunder one measly, unsuspecting guy. God." She rolled her eyes.

"That's _horrible_ Jayde!!" squeaked Tilly while pinning in some beads to Jayde's hair. "There will be NO plundering of Caleb Danvers!"

Jayde just grinned and looked at her blushing twin.

"But you know you want to!" she sing-songed to her, only making the blush deepen.

"Oh hush! Now you're hair is finished and it's time to get you into your dress."

"Ugh!...Do I have to…" Jayde groaned and stomped over to where it hung inside its bag on the closet door. "It's a fucking marshmallow!!"

"So you'll drown," scoffed Tilly pushing her towards it a little bit more. "So what? It's not you're trying to impress anyone … right??" she hinted with a wink.

"Just 'cause Reid won, doesn't mean I am going with him to this masque thing!" she glared across the room.

"Who said anything about Reid Garwin?" Tilly gave a smile and nudge. "Tonight you just might find the man of your dreams and run away together into the sunset."

There was an impish glint to Tilly's eyes as she spun around and acted dramatically about the whole situation.

"Oh you are a hopeless romantic at heart Jayde, just go ahead and admit it!"

"If by hopeless romantic you mean leaving before the other person wakes up…Sure!" she grinned cynically.

Tilly blew her off with a wave, "You're just saying that 'cause you've never found anyone… yet." She gave Jayde a pointed look.

"Yeah, well," Jayde was trying to find her way into her tent of a dress, "Don't get your hopes up." She rustled through the fabric a little more before throwing the dress as far as she could (which wasn't too far considering it was the 'Fluff of Doom' it didn't make a significant difference in distance). "Okay! I'm not going!!"

Tilly stuck her head out of the bathroom, "Why not!?" she screeched.

"Cause I can't find a way into this damn dress!!" her voice steadily rising to a boiling point.

"Take the kettle off darlin' and hold still. Let me help you get into it."

So in all of Tilly's glory (which means she only had her "essentials" on once again) she walked over to her sister and began to heave the large ball of petticoats onto Jayde's head.

"I just hope Caleb walks in. I really just want him to walk through the door and see you your underwear." Jayde said as she struggled to push her arms through the sleeves.

"What!?" Tilly said defensively. "I was trying to get my own dress on when you got tangled!! It's not my fault you look like some poor bug!"

"Was not…" Jayde said in a broody voice. Tilly just laughed and pulled her sister through the rest of the dress.

"Now, you know you are going to have to do this for me and my dress. Right?"

"I guess this bug could try." Jayde shot back as Tilly laced her in securely. "Now go and get it so we can get this over with."

"Oh this isn't over yet." Tilly laughed at Jayde's 'should I run in fear now' look. "Well, my dear sister, this is a Masque…hence the title of 'Masque'. Therefore, I have my bag-o-tricks, and you are going to sit down and be my canvas. So sit!"

"Oh God! You're not gonna paint my face are you?" Jayde looked sick all of a sudden.

"Yep!" beamed Tilly as she rummaged. "And you are going to shine like the top of the Chrysler Building!" she added an evil laugh to punctuate it all.

Jayde's shoulders sunk and she gave a growl.

"Fine," she gritted her teeth, "But be nice!!"

"Deliciously so m'dear." Tilly grinned.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"How ya' doin' back there?" asked Tilly as she pulled the truck to a stop and shut off the engine. She 'jumped' out of the car to find an extremely grumpy Jayde in the back of the truck sitting in a huge ball of glitter and being anything but 'gay' (that was a song reference btw).

"I hate you…" she glared. Tilly let down the back end of the bed of the truck and put her black gloved hands on her hips and glared right back.

"Just 'cause you couldn't fit into the cab without giving me hazardous driving conditions with that dress of yours… So stop pouting and get your game face on for your "date" Reid."

"I _still_ hate you…" she said menacingly as she got down from the bed, something shiny dropping from her cleavage hit the ground with a –clink-.

"What. Is. This. ?" Tilly stared at her twin with a pointed glower.

"My lighter." Jayde groused.

"Your "baby"." She said with a sarcastic voice and quoted her fingers.

"What's it too ya'?" Jayde defended.

"Just promise me that you won't go blasting anyone that comments on you wearing a dress or teases you… or anything of that sort!!"

Jayde was about to protest but saw the stern look on her twin's face and backed down immediately with a begrudging 'fine'.

"And now that I notice it…What. Are. _those_?" Tilly pointed to Jayde's feet.

"Shoes."

"No, those are combat boots. Not shoes." Tilly's anger rising. "_These_ are shoes." She gestured to her own black 'ice picks'. "_Those_ are a disgrace! Lord, you could have borrowed mine, Jayde."

Jayde scoffed and started walking off towards the hugeness that was the Danvers mansion.

"At least I'm wearing shoes. Gimme a break." She picked up the hem of her ball gown and began to stomp off.

'_Jayde, wait up_.'

She didn't stop, but continued to tromp through the rows of parked cars.

'_Jayde, I'm sorry I'm being a bitch_.' Tilly pouted and caught up with her twin, trying not to drop the train on her dress on the ground. '_Would you just stop for a second!!_'

"I can't run in these heels as it is, so please stop and let me say I'm sorry."

Jayde slowed in her stomping and came to a halt with an impatient look on her face, waiting for her twin to catch up and start talking. Tilly was out of breath when she finally caught up.

"You really don't have any idea how difficult it is to get your breath while wearing a corset." She panted. "I swear these shoes are coming off as soon as physically possible."

Jayde just gave her a look and started to move away again.

"No, wait." Tilly sighed and looked at her sister. "Listen, I am sorry for being so horrible."

Jayde just stood there like a statue and didn't say anything.

"It's just that I'm so excited about tonight, and utterly terrified at the same time. I just want everything to be perfect." She stepped closer to Jayde hoping for her to say something.

Jayde chewed on her lip for a moment or two and then huffed suddenly, throwing her fistfuls of hem down and pulling her sister into a hug.

"I know I haven't been the best at getting tussled-up because of this ridiculous bet (she grimaced at the thought of herself in a dress because of Reid), but I am trying. I know you've got a lot on your plate tonight with Mr. Wonderful," both girls laughed a little at the pet name that they had dubbed Caleb. "Besides, you _have_ made everything perfect, even me (she grimaced a second time at the thought). And that's no easy feat to accomplish."

Tilly was smiling at Jayde now. "So does that mean you forgive me?"

Jayde gave her a slight nudge. "Yeah I guess so." Both of them smiled at each other.

"Now let's get in there so you can claim your Prince Charming's heart and ride off into the sunset while I beat Reid with my combat boots."

"Oh Lord." groaned Tilly at the boot beatings comment. "Just be nice."

"But that's not as fun as being diabolically evil!" laughed Jayde as they continued on their way up to the front door to try and blend in with the flashing gowns and harlequin masks.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Tilly's breath was caught as she entered the glamorous house filled with lights and laughter, and the largest chandelier she had ever laid eyes on.

"Oh, Jayde, would you look at that…" she touched the shimmering fabric that covered her sister's arm. Jayde's head turned to look up at the glittering thing that hung so high above them all.

"I am suddenly tempted to make it crash while singing something very loud and dooming." teased Jayde with an evil snicker.

"Oh you would want to reenact The Phantom of the Opera here in all places." Tilly rolled her eyes and tugged at her twin's sleeve. "I personally would just settle for a decently dressed vampire, instead of the cheap imitations around here." She said as she glanced around at some of the ridiculous costumes that were more excuses to dress in a freakish manner and call it 'vampire'. "I am rather disgusted!" she hissed in Jayde's ear as they walked with their arms hooked together.

"Disgusted, eh?" came a soft voice behind the sisters. Both turned to find…

"Reid Garwin, man of your dreams…" he said as he bent over Jayde's hand and placed a kiss on the top of it.

'_Where's my damn lighter?_' Jayde growled inwardly as she saw him bend and his lips meet her hand.

'_No! Bad Firefly. You can kick his ass with your lighter later_.'

Reid just laughed at Jayde's enraged face and straightened upright.

"So how's the best marshmallow of the ball this evening?"

Jayde's eyes twitched with irritation as she dug her fingernails into Tilly's glove covered arm. '_Ow! Be nice to me_!' Tilly whimpered.

"If you say another word about this damned dress, I'll french-fry you without mercy." Jayde said to Reid in a dangerously low voice.

"Ooo, toasty little marshmallow." He smirked but backed away a few steps for safety.

"C'mon Jayde, I want to see if Kate and Pogue are here yet." Tilly tried to carefully steer Jayde away from a potentially volatile situation. It's not that she didn't want to see Reid go up in smoke, but she would very much like to have an enjoyable evening without fire-works just yet. She could see Reid covering his mouth with the same fingerless gloves he always wore while he laughed.

'_Dick_.' Tilly cursed silently as a guest walked by with a glass filled with iced water. And as they did, a wicked thought pushed into her head.

Jayde felt a small tug in her mind and looked over her shoulder to see a sputtering Reid cursing at some poor guy who had accidentally projectiled his drink all over him.

"Oh," Jayde glared. "So I don't get to play, but you do?"

"What!" Tilly said defensively with a grin. "I didn't do anything…much."

Jayde gave her arm a pinch and pursed her lips together with an approving smile.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's go see if my costume isn't the most embarrassing." Jayde rolled her eyes and tugged at Tilly's arm.

The sister's eased themselves through the labyrinth of highschoolers and masks. Most of the costumes worn were suggestive and barely there, but some of them actually had purpose and were rather pretty. Tyler had some kind of dashing, Prince Charming thing going on; while his date was what looked like a ravishing walking pillar of sparkles (Which of course turned out to be a mermaid).

" Wow…" stared Tilly. "If I could pull of the glam I could have been a mermaid too."

"Oh c'mon, don't be pissy. He wasn't the one you wanted anyways. Let him have his mermaid, and you can have your Boy Toy."

"Ew, Reid?!"

'_I'm going punctuate that stupidity by leaving now_.' Jayde told Tilly and started to walk off back through the room.

'_Lord, Jayde, I was just teasing. Come back here_.' And she reached out to catch the backend of her twin's dress and carefully pull her back.

'_Fine. But no more comments about him or I really _will_ make a dramatic exit_.'

Tilly was getting the sudden feeling of excitement at the thought of Caleb, and hoping with all her heart that tonight would work out the way she had imagined it over six hundred times in just the past two hours.

Jayde and Tilly continued on, searching for figures that might resemble Pogue or Kate through the thick of the crowd. Neither sister had any idea what their cousin or his girlfriend was coming as, so it was going to be a surprise to say the least.

"Well, I don't see them. Might as well be looking for a needle in a haystack."

Jayde nodded her agreement over the loud music to her sister's comment.

"I'll stop and ask for directions." Said Tilly as she grabbed the first person she saw. Unfortunately, she just happened to grab the last person she would want to ask any kind of question: the infamous Aaron.

"Um…" Tilly started, but found that even trying to converse with this guy Aaron was something that she just might not be able to put herself through at this moment in time. "Nevermind, my mistake." she said, turning away quickly so as not to get her hips pulled on again. Jayde just looked confused as Tilly pulled her away from the attractive male.

"Who was he?" teased Jayde. Tilly gave her a 'crawl away in fear' look, before explaining who he was.

"Oh," Jayde drew out. "So does that mean I get to 'play' with the rat?" she gave a sneaky smile and lightly touched the bodice of her dress where her lighter was hiding.

Tilly thought for a moment. "Yes." She said matter of factly. "Yes you can play with the rat all you want."

Jayde's face lit up with her wicked ideas of pleasurable pain and torture, as she muttered a, 'Finally.' to herself.

"Oh look!" pointed Tilly, bringing Jayde out from her predator wet-dream. "It's Kate."

Jayde turned to see a slim figure cutting its way across the floor dressed in shining, stitched leather with heels and a whip.

"Hey girls!"

Kate was a vision as the original Catwoman getup as she gave her whip a little crack when she paused in front of Jayde and Tilly.

"Wow!" the twins said as one.

"Oh God I know! I just couldn't resist it when I saw that Pogue had a whip. I just had to find the costume to match!" Kate gushed as she gave both the girls hugs.

'_That is just wrong on so many levels that our cousin has a whip_.' Jayde tugged in Tilly's mind as she made a funny face when Kate hugged her.

"So where is the lucky sidekick tonight?" Tilly laughed.

"He's here somewhere." Kate turned to look around, towering over most everyone in the room with the heels she was sporting. "He didn't really understand the whole 'dress like a couple' idea I had going. But he's here."

"Is that him?" pointed Jayde with a confused facial expression, looking towards some poor guy wearing a Batman t-shirt and jeans. Kate gave a little groan and a laugh.

"Yep."

"Pogue!" called Tilly with a smile and a small wave (like she always did).

His head popped in the direction of the three and he headed over towards them, lifting his black mask.

"Nice costume." Jayde sniggered.

"What can I say, I'm kind of a genius when it comes to things like this." He smiled awkwardly over at Kate.

'_At least he's got a sense of humor about his whoops_.' shrugged Tilly.

Pogue was staring at Jayde with some kind of awed expression.

"What?" she gave him her best 'go to hell' look.

"I think that the last time I saw you in an actual dress was church when we were kids." He was trying his best not to burst into laughter at the thought and the fact that Jayde's face was steadily getting darker with embarrassment and rage.

"Well take a picture, 'cause you're never gonna see this again."

"Well I think you look very beautiful." Kate stated with a nod and turned back to her boyfriend. "Besides, it's not like you're wearing a pillow case or anything for a cape."

"Someone's wearing a pillow case?!" Tilly was astounded. "The audacity!"

Pogue suddenly turned a bright shade of red and shifted his weight uncomfortably—turning around very slowly showing a black satin pillow cover safety-pinned to the back of his black Batman t-shirt.

"Guilty as charged." He said with a chuckle.

All of them had a good laugh at Pogue's wardrobe mishap, thus taking the focus off of Jayde's unfortunate wearing of a dress.

"Oh, Tilly," Pogue put an arm around his cousin's shoulders, his eyes twinkling brightly. "Someone's looking for you."

Tilly couldn't suppress the small 'eep' that escaped her lips as she blanched noticeably. The three others laughed good-naturedly at the sight of Tilly going all watery-kneed at the thought of a certain absent party.

"I need to… I mean… When did…" Tilly stumbled over her words as her thoughts jumbled.

Kate just grinned as Pogue pointed up the stairs. "He should be in his room."

Tilly's eyes widened, and a blush raised upon her cheeks. She turned to start up the staircase when a hand on her gloved arm stopped her.

Jayde leaned in, well as much as she could in her poof ball of a dress, giving her sister a once over before the approving nod. "Don't forget what we talked about. Tug and kiss. Simple and completely foolproof."

Tilly gave her sister a dazed smile which Jayde returned widely, before winking and turning to go find her new little play rat.

Taking a calming breath Tilly made her way through the talking and dancing teens to the double stairway. Her heart felt as though it would burst through her chest with every beat and her stomach was folding itself into some bad origami creation. But as she walked up the stairs and down the hallway towards the only open door, the feeling was replaced with apprehension and a fluttery feeling where the origami had been. She could do this. She could do this.

As she saw a figure move in the room, Tilly gulped. The corset was entirely too tight all of a sudden. She couldn't do this.

'_Don't make me come up there woman.'_

'_But Jayde…'_

'_No. It's now or never. Do it Sprite or forever regret losing your chance.'_

Tilly sighed, knowing her sister was right. Straightening her self, she smoothed out her dress before walking into the room. "Hi."

He looked up as she entered, his eyebrows furrowed together. "…Hi." His tone was gruff and low as he looked her up and down appraisingly. He was sitting on his bed in a relaxed position, a book in his hands, and all he wore were dark jeans and a black wife-beater. As she stepped closer, he closed the book, standing up, a questioning look on his features.

Tilly drank in the site of him, having to refrain herself from drooling, but she had to do this while she still had the courage to. "I… I need to know something."

He tilted his head slightly to the side in an uncertain manner. "And what would that be?"

She didn't think his tone could've gotten any lower if he tried. It was causing shivers to run down her back. Stepping closer, she swallowed the lump in her throat, as she looked into his eyes closely. Something was different about them, but she inwardly shook herself. Not the time. "…This." She gently closed the distance between them, their lips connecting.


	17. Whitest Shade of Pale

:**Disclaimer**: _(Since we forgot to do one at the beginning) We do not own any Characters that you know here. Jayde and Tilly and most of our plot__**is**__ ours! So please don't plagiarism us either!! glares at some ppl_

**Chapter 16: Whiter Shade of Pale**

Tilly had her eyes shut so tight, being swept away with the sweet overcoming tides of his kiss, she had no idea that they had acquired an audience just outside the door. She didn't want to pull away but she suddenly felt the need to open her eyes—as if something was not quite right. She saw in the mirror opposite her Jayde, Pogue, and Kate all crowded in the doorway. Pogue and Kate were looking completely horrified while Jayde looked more than a little uncomfortable with her hand covering her eyes.

Tilly pulled away as she saw Kate waving her hands as if to convey 'No! Stop! Wtf?!' sort of thing. Pogue was looking rather pale and his jaw was slacked open, almost frightened seeing her kiss Caleb.

"What is going on?!" Tilly screeched, stepping away from her former kissing partner to look at the intruders agog at their nerve. "You're looking at me as if I'm some sort of 'kiss slut'!!"

"What?!...He's…What were you _thinking_!?" Kate cried, her arms waving around violently.

"You told me he was going to be up here. That he was looking for me!" Tilly's brain was short-circuiting as sparks flew between her ears.

Jayde was completely confused now; seeing as she thought her sister had just made it to Firstbase with Mr. Wonderful, why was everyone so against this anyways?

"I see nothing wrong with this picture." Jayde stepped into the muddled conversation. "We had this all worked out. Tilly grabs… kisses…foolproof! What's the big deal!? It's just Caleb!"

The entirety of the room was silent. Kate looked like she might explode, not knowing what to say. Tilly's face was paling dramatically by the second. And Pogue was simply dumbfounded.

"No… that's not _just_ Caleb." Pogue finally whispered out.

"Huh?" Jayde was super confused now. "But that's Caleb…" she firmly pointed in the direction of Caleb.

"NO!" Kate shouted suddenly, startling Pogue even more and making him jump. "That's Warren ."

Tilly paled even more, making her painted mask stand out severely. "Wa…Warren?"

"Who's Warren ?" Jayde stared at the newly introduced Warren .

"Caleb's twin." Pogue was giving the look of 'oh shit the real Caleb's going to pound me into dust when he finds out'.

"So if you're here. Then where's Caleb?" queried an almost transparent Tilly.

"Hey!" the low voice of the newly met Warren sounded between all parties. "I'm more confused than anyone. What are you doing in my room? Who the hell are you," he motioned to Jayde and Tilly with a strong calloused hand. "and why did you kiss me?"

Tilly tried to find her voice to explain, but found that nothing would come out as she stared up at the annoyed and irate face of Warren Danvers. Jayde interceded at that point.

"My sister happens to be head over heels of your apparent twin, Caleb…"

"Yeah, and Caleb's head over heels for her too…" interjected Kate. Tilly nearly fell over just at the sound of that.

"Therefore it was quite simply put that… wait, why am I explaining this?" Jayde crossed her arms under her breasts.

Warren was looking as though he might commit them all to the asylum at hearing all of this.

"You all are insane." Was all he said; and grabbing his book he left all of them standing (in Tilly case, swaying slightly) in silence.

After about a minute of a resounding quiet, there were footsteps heard on the floor of the hallway. Kate leaned out of the doorway to see who it was that was walking down the hall. She gave Tilly an uneasy glance before looking completely innocent.

"So you know that plan of yours?" Kate asked, looking anxiously towards Jayde.

Jayde nodded, sporting a confused looked and a glance towards the door.

"Well, you might want a plan B…possibly." And just as Kate finished her sentence, who else but Caleb himself entered the room.

"Hey, there you are." Caleb sported a dashing smile for Tilly across the room.

Tilly's skin took on a sudden violent shade of crimson, clashing horribly with her already pallid tone after the events, and she refused to meet his greeting or look into his face.

'_Is now a sufficient time to pass out please_?' panicked Tilly to Jayde silently before quickly sweeping past the real Caleb and rushing out of the room, careful not to touch him or trip over her long dress.

"Tilly, wait!" called Caleb, about to go after her. Pogue shot an arm out, blocking his exit.

"Let her go, man." He said flatly.

Caleb looked at his best friend with a stunned confusion at what just happened.

"What's going on?" Caleb asked breathlessly. "Did I do something wrong?"

Pogue shook his head in a negative manner.

"What's going on?" Caleb asked in a stronger voice that began to rise with his temper.

"Tilly kissed you." Interjected Jayde all of a sudden.

"Tilly kissed me?" he couldn't believe his ears. "When?!"

"Like five minutes ago." Jayde continued gesturing slightly with her hands.

"How?" Caleb's head began to feel lighter than usual.

"Well, technically it was Warren ." Kate answered.

"She's met Warren ?!" His voice was slightly edgy, yet confused at the same time.

"Rather intimately actually." Pogue was trying to avoid his friend's gaze the best he could.

Caleb's chest was heaving with confusion and ... more confusion. This factor not at all being eased by the blatant avoidance everyone was giving him. Why would no one look at him?

Caleb let out a loud, sudden growl, and everyone was abruptly shaken into silence. He looked around at everyone, seeing an intense look of fright on Pogue and Kate's face, while Jayde's took on a thoughtful look.

"Will someone very slowly, and in very small words, please explain to me what exactly is going on?" he asked in an intensely quiet voice to all present.

Kate and Jayde looked directly towards Pogue, who inwardly groaned and shifted his weight to lean off the door frame.

"Well," he started, not really looking forward to explaining anything as delicate as this to Caleb. "We happened to mention to Tilly that you wanted to talk to her tonight."

Caleb rested a hand under his chin and nodded slowly.

"Apparently there was some kind of thing going on between Jayde and her that we didn't know about…" he looked down at the floor, finding the Persian rug over the hard wood extremely entertaining.

Caleb cleared his throat, hurrying Pogue to continue on with the story in a timely fashion.

"Anyways, Tilly followed the stairs up here. And… well…that's where we don't quite know what…happened." Pogue chanced a look towards Caleb. But fortunately, Caleb was concentrating on something that made him begin to chew on the inside of his cheek. Pogue looked towards Jayde, who was actually standing in one spot, not doing anything unusual. (this was surprising in and of itself)

"Well, we did have a plan…of sorts." Jayde said, not exactly flinching, but not enjoying the sudden rapt attention Caleb now directed at her.

"It was more of a way to get you to wake up and stop being stupid and finally just notice you like her so we can all move on with our year."

Kate snorted with a burst of laughter, but tried to cover it up with a quick fain of a coughing fit.

Caleb's face was priceless. He didn't know whether to be raging with anger towards his conspiring friends meddling in his love affairs, or to kiss every single one of them for being complete geniuses…well, sans the whole kissing his brother thing. He just stood there, opening and closing his mouth, sputtering from one emotion to the next, not quite sure what to do.

"If only I had a camera so I could say to all that saw it, 'This is the face of the great Caleb Danvers when he realizes he isn't as sneaky in his love interests as he perceives himself to be.'" Jayde snarked in a smug tone as she crossed her arms over her chest, beaming at him.

Caleb suddenly smiled. A great big, genuine smile. He had no idea why he should feel so happy. A chuckle escaped his lips without his permission. But he noticed that it felt good. He looked at his best friend, smiling towards him. Pogue couldn't help but grin back.

"Go on. You had better snatch her up before your brother does." Pogue teased.

Caleb gave a short nod towards the three, before swiftly turning and darting out of the room in search of Tilly.

Jayde's voice following him. "She'll probably be wherever there's water!"

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Tilly sat outside, her heart heavy and her face still deep red. She was beating herself up mentally, saying 'How could I be so stupid?' over and over in her mind. She hung her head in her hands, her hair beginning to fall down in her face, as one stray tear rolled off the tip over her nose. Tilly shivered and rubbed her gloved hands up and down her arms. The sun had gone down and there was a light mist beginning to roll under the brush and into the small courtyard where she sat at a large stone fountain just staring at her reflection.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid…" Tilly repeated to herself.

The mask that she had painted over her eyes was starting to smear as another tear ran down Tilly's face. She made to brush it away, but too late did she remember the paint.

"Great."

Tilly gave a mirthless laugh at the sight of white shimmers smudged on her black gloves.

"What else could go wrong tonight?"

Tilly slipped off her black heels and pulled her bare feet into herself, or at least as far as the corset allowed possible. She rested her head on her knees and stared into the fountain and sighed with frustration. "Why couldn't I just disappear?"

The mist then began to cloud in around her and shield her from view. All that could be heard was the faint trickling of the water running over its escarpments and the muffled noises coming from inside the house.

All of a sudden, there was blast of strong music and then the shutting of the large french doors on the patio. Tilly's head raised at the sound, she brushed a hand quickly under her eyes and sniffed.

"Tilly?" came an eager voice. "Tilly? Are you out here?"

She knew it was Caleb's voice even if she couldn't see him through the thickening mist. There was an abrupt longing inside of her stomach that wanted him to find her, sitting there on the edge of the stone fountain just waiting for him. But then again, there was also that part of her that wanted to vanish within the fog and hide permanently from him.

Her cowardly side took over, and she eased herself up from the side of the water. Tilly reached out to grab her useless and uncomfortable high heels from where they lay, almost forgotten beside her. Unfortunately Tilly was not the best at being graceful when it came to quick getaways, therefore it was no surprise that while she reached for her shoes one toppled into the water with a very noticeable splash.

"Who's there?" Caleb's voice sounded in a calm question.

Tilly scrunched her features into a 'Blast!' face as she froze over the edge of the fountain where she was trying to catch the shoe.

"Who's there?" his voice called louder. Tilly panicked.

"Not me!" she called. Then noticing her ultimate stupidity, she kicked herself for being so absolutely insane.

"Tilly?" his voice suddenly giving a warm note.

She still sat frozen where she perched over the water with her hand hovering, just about to reach in to grab her heel. Caleb gave another shout for her. Tilly let out an exasperated huff before finally dipping under the surface wrenching her shoe out from the cold waters.

She heard him give a loud growl before saying, "Oh this is ridiculous!"

And then the mist disappeared quicker than it had come. This surprised Tilly more than anything, seeing as how she forgot to run away from the now rushing forward figure of Caleb Danvers.

"How did you do that?" pointed Tilly at nothing in particular in referencing the sudden departure of the mist. "How _did_ you _do_ that!?" she voice rose higher, but he was closing the distance far too quickly. Caleb's hands were on latched onto her arms in a matter of moments. He held her there, just looking at her. How could she not have known the difference between him and Warren? It was all in the eyes. Soft, deep, and gentle. Tilly couldn't tear herself away from their gaze. He held her there with no strings, only his perfect dark eyes.

"I need to know something."

Tilly could barely hear him over her own heart beating in her ears.

"What?" she questioned in a whisper.

"This…" And Caleb moved in without even the slightest hesitation to touch her lips delicately with his own, letting his arms wrap around her waist and pull her close to his body.

Tilly hadn't had time to get her breath and the sensation gave her a dizzy awareness that he was all together too near and her hands had somehow wrapped themselves around his neck in order to deepen the kiss. Little did either of them know that Jayde stood staring at the couple from a large, high window, smiling to herself with Pogue standing right beside her.

"See," Jayde beamed looking down. "Foolproof."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Author's Note: Yep, Warren is the same Warren from Sky High. Steven Strait plays both characters so it works as them being identical twins. Yes he does have the same powers as in the movie. No his last name is not Peace, his last name is Danvers. Yes the Covenant knows about his powers. So, that should clear up any confusion that should be had about the Danvers twins. ******** REVIEW please? **


	18. Some enchanted Evening

**Author's Note: Hope you like. Feedback is really appreciated. We've only had 17 reviews, 17! And we're now over 40,000 words. Now c'mon yal, we've had over 2000 hits. That's a shitload of people not reviewing. Honestly if you don't like it, flame. It would make us happy just to get something from our readers. **

**Chapter 17: Some Enchanted Evening**

It was after one in the morning before the party started to wind down. Couples had paired off, all the drama had been had, and the sappy music was beginning to become over played. Since their kiss by the fountain, Caleb and Tilly had been dancing and her feet were pounding as a result. Jayde, of course, was nowhere to be found.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"If I have to watch the spinning and twirling giggling little…" Jayde growled low in her throat as she wandered throughout the Danvers ' manor, her hands full of layers of fluff from her dress. "Now I know that a house like this has gotta have somewhere quiet to get away." Jayde mumbled to herself as she went down another hallway, already lost within the twists and turns she'd taken.

Tiring a bit from carrying the weight of her huge dress around, her cheeks flushed with heat, as though her dress was trying to roast her alive. She couldn't even imagine trying to dance in the damn thing for hours on end. Shaking her head, Jayde glimpsed a light flickering near the frosted glass doors in front of her.

Never one to say no to an adventure, Jayde carefully, and as quietly as she could, pushed open one of the doors. Her scrutinizing gaze fell on row after row of the precious books. Her jaw dropped and she sent a silent thanks to whoever was listening 'upstairs' before gathering up her dress and walking in a daze towards the nearest shelf.

Letting her fingers run over the book bindings, Jayde read the titles and with extreme difficulty, seeing as there were so many amazing ones to choose from. Finally let herself draw a book from the shelf.

Turning around, she opened the book, unaware of the gaze on her. A small shiver escaped her, but she ignored it, already enthralled in the book's telling. Letting her eyes drift from the pages, she looked for a place to sit, goose-bumps breaking out on her skin as she felt as though something was crawling up her spine. Seconds later though, the feeling disappeared, leaving her to believe she had just imagined it. The hand holding her book dropped to her side, as her free one trembled as it rose to her face. 'You are being skittish… just breathe…' She told herself as she endeavored to calm her fiercely beating heart.

A cough from behind her brought her out of her musings and caused her to turn too quickly, making her woozy from her elevated blood pressure.

Allowing her eyes to close for a few seconds, she tried to collect her bearings as she leaned on the bookshelf that she had just recently perused. Taking a few long, deep breathes, she permitted her eyes to open slowly.

Shaking off the feelings of being watched, she walked unhurriedly toward where she had heard the cough, letting herself lean her weight on passing bookshelves as she went.

What she came upon, though, was not what she expected. Therefore, what else was she

supposed to do but annoy her newly found toy?

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Warren heard a rustling of fabric as he turned the page, leaning a little more into the couch to get comfortable. "You gonna kiss me too?" He let his sarcasm sink into his words as he scratched his elbow, his eyes still on the paperback in front of him.

Jayde's eyes widened slightly before returning to their normal size. She scoffed as she looked over his shoulder, deciding to ignore his question. Reading a few lines, she soon found herself extremely interested in what lay in Warren 's hands. "What'cha reading?"

His head turned slightly so his eyes could see her in his peripheral vision and Jayde watched as they narrowed slightly. "Did I in anyway make you think you were welcome here?"

"Besides slobbering all over my sister?" Jayde gibed at him, glee in her eyes as she looked at the book in his hands. "We're practically family."

Warren turned slowly around to face her, an affronted look on his face. "There was no slobbering involved." His voice was subtle, yet compelling.

Jayde put up her hands in a mock-defense. "Whatever you say drool-boy."

He gave a low growl in his throat threateningly, causing Jayde to bite her lip to keep her laughter at bay as she sat on the rug in front of him and letting her dress cushion her body as she stared at the flames in the fireplace. The fire lit up most of the room (save for the far corners), making her miss the fact that Warren 's hands were currently enveloped in small flames while pressing them together in steeples. Though, reluctantly he restrained from acting upon his the roasting urges brought upon him in his annoyance.

--**Meanwhile**, **in the cellar with Reid and Tyler**—

"I love this part of the night," puffed Reid as he pulled the long chain that was connected to the stair's light going into the wine cellar. "The real party starts when everyone else gets booted out of the place." He chuckled and clamped a hand on Tyler 's shoulder.

Tyler 's evening had not gone as well as he had hoped. His date had been _more_ than amazing; he just couldn't get past the thought of Tilly. He had tried not to think about her; reprimanding himself every time he did so. But that was like telling someone not to think about large pink elephants…pink elephants would suddenly be all you could think about! So it was a no-win situation in the arena of Tilly Pierce.

"C'mon man!" pushed Reid. "You've really got to lighten up. You're brooding like a fucking girl."

Tyler just gave him a look and pushed past him down the stairs and flicked on the additional light switch.

The Danvers manor was not only breathtakingly huge and lavish; it also carried one of the best, well stocked wine cellars of probably anyone in the world.

The boys had made it somewhat of a tradition to come down here and play cards while partaking in some of the rather decadent liquors that were stored down in the basement.

There was a quaint, dark wooded table that was surrounded by a leather green booth and a few hanging lamps. It was a place just for the boys to…well…be boys.

Reid was in a disgustingly good mood considering the fact he had not left the ball at anytime with any girl, but stayed and danced a while with a few pretty ones, and Jayde (much to her extreme displeasure). Tyler was always jealous of the way Reid could throw girls in and out of his clutches and never feel any kind of sting in doing so.

"Pull it up and park it here." commanded Reid, grabbing a beautiful scotch bottle and two glasses—throwing the deck of cards down on the table. Tyler inwardly sighed and slid his posh Prince Charming jacket from his shoulders, tossing it over a free end of the booth.

"Alright." Exclaimed Reid happily as he dealt the cards evenly. "I'll go first. And I promise, by the end of this extremely intense game, you will be smashed and be divulging all of your deepest, darkest secrets to me."

Tyler rolled his eyes at his friend's antics. "Says you." He scoffed.

"Got any sevens?" queried and straight faced Reid, not bothering to make eye contact as he scrutinized his hand of cards. Tyler gave a sigh at how ridiculous this all was.

"Go fish."

--**Back upstairs in the Main Hall of the Danvers' Mansion**—

Tilly's shoes hung aimlessly from her fingertips as she stood watching Pogue sweep up the mess that had been left behind.

Tilly surveyed the disaster zone calmly. "Who knew highschoolers could be so dad-gum messy?" there was a comical edge to her tone as she made small talk with her cousin. Pogue nodded his head and gave the broom a good shake—letting gross, fuzzy, dirty, nasties fall from its clutches.

"How long are you going to do this?" asked Pogue with an out of breath face.

"Do what?" Tilly said innocently, rolling up and down on her toes.

"Watch me and not do anything." He chided teasingly.

Tilly's face broke into a smile.

"Until it stops being funny." her grin widened considerably. Pogue just shook his head with a laugh and dusted off the broom once more.

"I would do something if I could. Just tell me what I can do." Tilly was eager to move and not be caught loitering about, not being of any use.

Pogue thought for a moment, his arm perched on the head of the sweeper in a mock thinking position; a quizzical expression topped his brow.

Tilly just rolled her eyes at his silliness and hiked up her dress and stomped over to him.

"Oh c'mon _cousin_," she mocked and stood on tip toe to whisper in his ear, "I know you can just snap your fingers and have this place cleaned in an instant, Wonder Boy. So stop messing around just to show off your stamina to me."

Pogue's grin dropped and he looked down at her with all seriousness in his eyes.

"I thought we agreed a long time ago not to talk about anything like that between us."

He said this without any kind of malice. He knew that his secret was perfectl safe with his cousins, seeing as how Tilly and Jayde were in the same boat as he was.

"Do you see anyone around to hear us?" she tickled the back of his neck as a teasing gesture. "You know I'd never tell."

Pogue batted her hand away playfully and smiled.

"I know you wouldn't. But there are rules about stuff like that." And he went on sweeping the rest of the room while Tilly was left standing with a calm smile and her hands behind her back.

"Maybe I can find Caleb or Reid to ask what I can do to help." And she turned to trot off towards the kitchen where she had seen Caleb go off awhile ago.

--**On the stairs of the cellar**—

Caleb had gone into the kitchen to see what there was to tidy up. Most of it had, however, been cleaned by the ever invisible staff. The high paid staff excelled in their duties, almost better than anyone Caleb had ever heard of, and never once had he ever set eyes on any one of them. It was rather comical now that he gave it some thought. A smile tugged at his lips. He saw out on the counter there was a good sized crate of assorted refreshments. There was also a note attached saying, "To the Boys. Hope this makes a happy ending to your night. Happy Halloween. Signed, Mother."

Caleb gave a chuckle as he read the card.

"Thanks mom." He reminded himself to thank her in person the next day as he pulled the crate off the counter top and turned to head down to the cellar to drop it off down there. It was tradition to stay up most of the night and play ridiculous card games and drink. However, all Caleb wanted to do was drop off this heavy crate to the rest of the guys and sit down to talk all night with Tilly. He wanted to know everything about her. He smiled again at the thought that Kate had talked the sisters into staying the night. He could tell Kate was of course making up the fact that she didn't want to be the only girl staying over; seeing as how she would run off with Pogue the first chance she got. But none the less, he inwardly thanked her for convincing Jayde and Tilly…mostly Tilly.

Caleb was halfway down the stairs, lost in thought, when he heard Reid and Tyler conversing in none too quiet voices.

"You're just saying that because you lost your chance and Caleb got her." Spouted Reid as he threw back the remnants of his glass. "You have to understand girls like Jayde and Tilly. They say one thing," he dizzily gestured with his empty glass in one hand, and the half full bottle in the other. "And of course they mean another thing. It's all game heads in the end."

Tyler turned a watered down expression towards his rambling friend.

"Don't you mean head games?" he asked, a little more than confused, and even a little more tipsy.

Reid just 'pfft'ed off Tyler 's comment with poured himself another half glass.

"It's the same thing if you really think about it." He muttered, taking a sip.

Tyler finished the glass he held and put it down on the table, rubbing his finger around the rim, thinking of what to say next. He hesitated somewhat, thinking that perhaps he could just keep the matter to himself. But found that the liquor had loosened his tongue and there really was no way he could stop the words from pouring out of his mouth.

"I should have said something before this about Tilly." He paused, looking at a confused and flushed Reid.

"What about Tilly?" Reid was trying to focus of the rather blurry friend who sat in front of him.

"Well," Tyler hesitated for a moment. "she did something… something weird. Something I had never seen before."

Reid wasn't so much paying attention, as he was trying to steady his hand to pour more drink. He missed most of it, which spilt onto the table and splattered on the floor.

"Reid!" cut in Tyler to get his sauced friend's attention. Reid looked up, still poised with bottle and glass precariously.

"Listen, will you?" huffed Tyler at Reid's antics. "Something's wrong with Tilly."

"How'd you mean?" Reid put the bottle down.

"The night that Gorman's place fell in, that's when it happened."

"What happened?"

Tyler hated explaining to Reid stuff like this while Reid was hell-bent on smashing himself with in the next hour. But he knew that if he didn't tell anyone, he just might burst.

"Tilly and I went searching for Jayde. But you knew that."

Reid nodded, shuffling his cards a few times.

"She did…she stopped…" he couldn't find a way to put it delicately. "Tilly stopped the rain." He finally blurted out.

Reid just looked even more confused than before. "Well that must mean she's a horribly troubled teenager of this day and age and must be punished for being wrong about the weather."

Tyler groaned, not knowing how to explain what he saw so that Reid's four-year-old mind could grasp it.

"No, idiot. She did something _to_ stop the rain. Listen to what I am saying to you." He enunciated as best he could. "Something is _wrong_ about her."

Caleb had heard enough.

He dropped the box on the side of the stairs and headed back towards the kitchen. What exactly had Tyler meant "something" was "wrong" with her? What _about_ the rain? They had nothing to do with each other. But who could trust two guys who were getting drunk, about the facts of the matter? But something in Caleb's mind tugged, not knowing (for once in his life) at all what to do. Should he believe Tyler and confront Tilly? Or should he back off, forget about it all until whatever Tyler had said until he would just stay quiet? Who knew?

Caleb reached the door of the cellar and stood with his hand holding the knob, contemplating what he had just heard, not bothering to close the door just yet. He was deep in his thoughts when he looked up at the sound of his name.

Tilly stood leaning on the counter smiling at him. She had such a sweet smile.

"What'cha up to?"

Caleb gave her a quick smile before closing the door and crossing the room to stand next to her. She gave a small laugh and nudged him with her shoulder.

"I was just giving Reid and Tyler some stuff." He said simply.

Tilly nodded her head and stared in front of her, letting silence pan out between them. Caleb's thoughts ping-ponged inside, not really wanting to stay on any one thought for long periods of seconds.

He looked over and nudged her back, making her fall over unexpectedly. Tilly burst into laughter and clutched the counter top so she wouldn't be on the floor.

"I was on one foot! God!" she cackled and playfully punched him in the arm when he tried to apologize.

He laughed, putting his hands up in his own mock defense.

"What were you doing on one foot?" he teased, she was still poking him and laughing.

He caught hold of her arms to cease the poking she had unleashed upon his ribs. When he did catch her wrists, she looked up into his face with a dazzling smile and the thoughts of what he had heard were pushed away for later.

Tilly flushed at their sudden closeness and looked at him, her lips slightly parted. "I don't remember." her voice was soft and airy as he let her hands down and she reached up to play with the collar of his shirt.

Unable to resist, Caleb leaned forward and for the second time that night, or morning however you look at it, captured her lips with his.

She gripped his shirt, bringing him closer while his hands curled around her waist, grasping onto her through her dress as though she were a mirage in a desert he'd been traveling in.

He pulled back slightly, only to rain kisses on her cheeks and nose, before leaning his forehead against hers.

Both trying to catch their breaths, smiling at the other.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Dawn was soon upon Ipswitch and in the Danvers' manor, this thought was met with much moaning and groaning.

Tilly had eventually fallen asleep on the couch in one of the living rooms, utterly exhausted after spending most of the night talking to Caleb. And always the gentleman, Caleb slept on the chair near her, not able to will himself to leave her to go to his bed during the night. Pogue and Kate were wrapped in each other's embraces in one of the guest rooms, curtain's drawn. Reid and Tyler ultimately passed out on the table and booths; broken, half-empty bottles strewn around them. Jayde, finally having found a good use for her dress was lying cushioned on it in front of the fire, her book spread open next to her. And Warren… well, after the initial annoyance and almost flaming Jayde, found an interesting person to talk with and had fallen asleep on the couch with his book still open in his hand. As Evelyn checked on each of the children, she couldn't help letting a small smile escape her lips. Maybe things would start getting easier.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Tyler…" a shadow neared him, and his feet as though forced, didn't move. "I need you to do something for me Tyler…" He wanted to say no, he wanted to shout, but all he could find himself doing was shaking his head obediently as the shadow melted away.

He awoke with a start, darting his eyes this way and that, only to find he was still on the wine cellar with a headache and Reid drooling on his own sleeve for company.


	19. Down With The Sickness

**Author's Note: We're sick. Therefore we needed our boys to bring us comfort since our readers aren't. Yes I'm being bitchy I've got a huge ass migraine and I'm seeing double. Deal with it.**

**Chapter 18: Down with the Sickness**

"Ah-ah-AH-CHOO!!"

Corrie groaned as her head fell back onto the mountain of pillows.

"My head hurts." She groaned and put a hand to her forehead.

The pile of blankets next to her began to grumble and moan, until finally, a small arm reached through the heap and pushed back the covers and Candice's swollen visage came into view.

"What did you say?" snuffled Corrie as she blew her nose into a tissue.

"I said," Candice gave a wheezing cough. "My head, chest, nose, and _entire body_ hurts!"

Candice punctuated this statement by giving a very loud and very sudden sneeze.

"Bless you!" Corrie tossed her the tissue box.

There was a knock at the door. Both the girls looked at one another wondering who it could be. Candice rolled her eyes, coughed twice, and dragged the covers back over her head. Corrie gave a garbled sigh and threw a heavy blanket around her to answer the door.

"Hey there, how are you feeling?" Caleb asked as Corrie opened the door to see him standing there with a smile on his face and a steaming cup of green tea.

"Hi." A watery eyed Corrie ushered Caleb in to a tissue strune bedroom. She quickly grabbed the Lysol can and began to spray it vigorously around the room.

"I'm sorry it's such a mess. We haven't been up to…to…ah-CHOO!" she dove for the tissue box just in time to catch her sneeze.

"Bless you."

Caleb came over and sat down by her, setting the cup down and taking up her free hand with his and caressing it gently.

Corrie snuffled, grabbing her tissue and turning her head as she blew her nose, before looking back at him miserably.

Scooting back against the headboard, Caleb shifted his weight, picking her up tenderly and putting her on his lap, cradling her to him as he let his chin rest on the topmost of her head.

"So how can I entertain you today?" he asked, smiling down at her.

Corrie shrugged, snuggling further into his chest, letting one arm hold a tissue and the other to caress the arm in front of her.

"I look horrible, feel horrible, and sound even more horrible!" Corrie complained, grabbing another tissue to blow her nose, leaving it reddened and chapped.

"Ha! No, I think you sound adorable."

Corrie scoffed, making her cough loudly. She saw Caleb chuckle and she pulled her blanket over her head. "It's not funny." She grumbled. "I'm never talking again."

Caleb moved back the blanket from her face and looked at her.

"I hope that's not true, 'cause I think it might be frowned upon for someone to be in a relationship with someone who doesn't allow them to talk."

Corrie's eyes met his startled, confused whether to pinch herself or glomp him for all he was worth. But even with the loss of what to do, the smile that spread on her face was enough for them both and he gathered her back in his arms, kissing the top of her forehead.

"Oh get a room!" Candice grumbled from where she had thrown back the covers once again and was now glaring at the couple menacingly.

Then suddenly there was a quick knock at the door, then the slam of the door on the opposing wall. In walked Warren , looking rather disgruntled and carrying a tray of:

"One fried rice with a side of pixie stix." He grumbled from the doorway and kicked the door shut.

Candice leaped from the bed faster than any sick woman ought to, grabbing at the bowl and sitting down in front of the desk that held two laptops.

Flipping one of them open, she took a mouthful of rice and began to type.

"I wonder if our readers have finally figured out that we are the authors and that we decided to tease them with our little Blipic yet?" asked Corrie from where she sat on Caleb's lap, drinking her green tea.

Candice, taking another bite, tapped on her keyboard and clicked to reveal a chart with numbers written across it. Frowning, she forcibly grabbed an innocent tissue and blew her nose vigorously.

"What's wrong." Asked a sour looking Warren as he came up behind her to look at the screen.

"No reviews!" she swiveled in the chair, her arms flung high above her in a classic ranting position. "Not a single ONE!!"

Corrie gasped from her seat and nearly spilt her cup's hot contents on poor Caleb, whose eyes got rather large in watching the almost oops.

"I can't believe that! They seemed to love our story so far." Corrie's face contorted into a sorrowful face and she looked back into her tea cup. "We gave them cameo's and everything."

"I'm sure they just want to give you some suspense." Commented Warren from where he leaned against the desk.

Apparently that was a comment that he shouldn't have, under any circumstances, mentioned seeing as how Candice jumped from her chair and began to deliver a rather potent rant.

"No, they just don't love us! We work long and hard on our writing and what do we get? NOTHING! No reviews! Out of forty-two-thousand-six-hundred-fifty-two words, two-thousand-two-hundred-thirty-five people hits, and technically eighteen chapters…only seventeen reviews have been given!!" she only paused to cough a few times before continuing full force once more. "And if that weren't enough….!!!" More coughing continued.

Corrie thought that this was an appropriate time to step in, seeing as how things had yet to be thrown and Candice still held the pallid colour of a person with a migraine and the flu.

"Well, I'm sure most of out readers like our story," she smiled and eased herself from her comfortable spot on Caleb. "It's just that they don't have the time to review." She said the first thing that came to her head. "Because they are so enthralled with it, they _forget_ to review. That's all."

Candice plunked back down into the swivel chair. "I am so distraught. I don't even want to write anymore."

Warren smirked and took a pixie stick from the tray to keep him busy.

"Don't even **think** about eating that!" scolded Candice turning to see the stick about to be dumped into his open mouth. Warren just raised an eyebrow as if to say 'And what do you think you're gonna do about it?'.

"I control your career in this story you big ugly brute!" Candice shot a look of doom his way. Warren merely smirked and dumped the pixie stick into his mouth and swallowed the powder with a cheery disposition that gloated victory.

"Oh that's it!" she bellowed. But her nose got the better of her as it decided then and there to erupt in a monumental sneeze.

"AHHH-CHOOOO!"

The sneeze was so strong that it threw poor Candice onto her by-standing bed just as she made a grab for Warren's t-shirt. Her fingers did, unfortunately, clasp their wanted felon. Therefore, sending the duo into a toppled heap on the bed.

Warren was astounded!

Caleb had never seen his twin in such a position before and, quite frankly, he was enjoying the awkwardness of the whole affair.

"If you could just see your face!" giggled Corrie, tissue ready once again to blow her nose.

"Perhaps this is so funny because we all have sad little lives and this is the only semi entertaining thing any of us could ever think of doing." growled Candice at being the center of the awkward attention.

"Well, you see, if we didn't have such lousy lives, we wouldn't be writing this ridiculous story in the first place. So writing this absurd little Blipic about fictional characters just illustrates the very point I'm trying to make."

Warren hadn't moved from his tangled position, but was looking rather intently at Corrie on the other side of the bed waiting for her "point" to be revealed.

Caleb moved his head a little closer towards her, hoping she was going to tell them what it was any moment now.

"Which is…!?" spat Candice, still pinned under Warren .

"We. Have. No. Lives!!"

Corrie emphasized this with the dramatization of her hands and rather pathetic facial expression.

There was an affirmative nod given by all those present at her words. Candice gave a heave of her chest, letting Warren know that his body was no longer wanted on top of her own.

"Well, I've had enough of this." She gave a shove to emphasize her point in wanting to move. "I am writing those readers a scathing Authors Note. Right. Now!"

Candice stomped to the laptop with doom on the brain.

"Wait!" cried Corrie, struggling to get free of Caleb's arm unwillingly. "Don't yell at them! They're all we've got!"

Candice looked anything but amused.

"Well, fine. Just be nice!!" Corrie warned. "Tell them that we love them and really, really, really, REALLY, want them to tell us what they like or don't like."

"Okay. Fine." Candice glared at the computer screen for a few moment without doing anything. "You write it."

Candice shoved away from the desk and crossed her arms in frustration. Corrie sighed and gave a quick cough before beginning to type.

Once she had finished the A/N, she turned to find Candice leaning over the bedside table with four neatly parted lines of powder waiting to inhaled.

"CANDICE ROSE!!" shouted a hoarse Corrie from the desk.

"What?!" shouted back a disgruntled Candice from where she was about to breathe in.

"What in GOD'S name are you DOING!?"

Candice rolled her dark eyes and snorted deeply the first line. Her eyes watered for a few moments before giving a tremendous sneeze. Corrie was still looking agast.

"What? It's just pixie stick." Candice gave another sneeze into a tissue before blowing her nose rather loudly. "It does wonders for the sinuses."


	20. Already Met You

**Author's Note:**_ This is more of a fun chapter for you guys. After this things will be getting darker and you will see more of the development of characters. I hope you enjoy this. Let us know if you would like to have a cameo or what you like to see in the up-and-coming chapters! ____ Much love!_

**Chapter 19: **

_It was dark and dreary down there. No light penetrated the area around him, except where the roof had caved in, and he stayed away from where the light could get to him. It was a strange existence to say the least. He hid from the slightest disturbance: a far off bird call, a low cricket chirp, or even a small animal running through the underground where he was. _

_There was a trickling of shallow water running through the den where he sat. A reflection flashed across the surface, unsightly and grotesque. A gnarled hand shot out a dashed the visage from view angrily. The hand curled in on itself and towards a contorted body, twisted and unsettled. The skin, if you could call the covering 'skin', continued to slide and move as if it weren't skin at all, but was a mass of small beings crawling and moving in different directions._

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Is there an echo in here?" queried a wicked voice at the simultaneous sneezes that had just taken place.

Reid's comment was met by two pairs of watery eyed glares. Jayde and Tilly were getting over being quarantined from the others and had decided it was about time to get back into the swing of things. The next week was the week before Thanksgiving and all of the intolerable teachers were hell bent on making sure that all of their information had been drilled into each and every one of their heads by giving tests. So, besides catching a nasty cold, the twins were trying to de-fog their brains to store more information, less they go into overload.

Jayde was glaring daggers in Reid's direction, while Tilly turned on him after blowing her nose. "You had better be nice or I will cough on you, you nasty little pathogen!!"

Tilly rarely raised her voice. However, there were times in which an infamous rant would come out of nowhere, or perhaps even an abrupt name calling or two. Reid had been lucky enough to get off with a harsh sentence and jab to the back. Even so, he was still somewhat shocked at her sudden outburst.

"I am not a pathogen!" he paused unexpectedly, looking rather confused and he leaned towards Jayde, lowering his voice. "What's a pathogen anyways?"

Jayde gave an abrupt rasping laugh that ended with a rather grotesque coughing fit. Tilly handed her a large pink tissue box that she pulled out from her huge bag that was dared to be called a 'purse'.

"A pathogen is any disease producing agent, such as a virus or bacteria."

Tyler came and sat down next to the befuddled Reid, sounding much like a textbook. Tilly rolled her eyes and opened her mouth.

"It's actually _bacterium_. _Bacteria_, is the plural form—meaning _more than one_. But a pathogen is singular." She gestured with her hands to prove her point. "Therefore, you must say _Bacterium_."

Tyler didn't even look in Tilly's direction, but fixated his aggression on his food instead.

"I see someone has been studying for classes ahead of time." said a smiling Caleb as he made his way across the bench. Tilly's head came up when she heard his voice, and she gave a half smile before coughing into a tissue.

"No, I just pay attention and take notes during class."

Jayde rolled her eyes and downed some water while looking pointedly towards Reid's direction. Reid gave her a 'What?!' look and chewed his piece of apple.

Caleb slide closer to Tilly, moving her hair away from her collar, and placing a quick kiss on her neck. This had become a regular occurrence between the newly formed pair. They would give each other affectionate kisses, which usually would end with Kate giving some kind of excited gesture to encourage the passion. This would always make Tilly bashful and hide her face somewhere (usually under Caleb's chin), so that she wouldn't have to look into her partner's face. Caleb thought this was the cutest thing about her, that and how she would always make funny faces when she couldn't think of a word to describe something.

This particular display of affection had caught Tilly by surprise, so when his lips connected with her soft, exposed skin, she gave a small astonished 'Oh!', jumping slightly. Wickedly grinning, Caleb drew away and continued on the piece of fruit he was eating.

'_Shield me when you get frisky, damnit_!' complained Jayde from her seat.

'_Sorry_…' eeked Tilly from her flustered state, trying to remember exactly what she was trying to focus on before she had so pleasantly interrupted. She didn't realize, therefore, that there was in fact a very perturbed audience member seated across the table that was about to let the present company 'have it', as they say.

Tyler was fuming. He had been keeping most of his thoughts to himself, seeing as how Reid wouldn't listen to him. And in Tyler's world, if Reid wouldn't listen to him then probably no one would. He hadn't even heard himself gave a loud scoff at Caleb's antics. So when he found that all eyes were on him, questioning his offence, he just glared back at them.

"What?" he asked in a harsh voice, uncharacteristic of him, as he ripped another piece of his sandwich off and chewed it, avoiding the stares.

"Wow, it's someone's time of the month." Reid mocked Tyler's outburst. Tilly thought that this was funny, but decided to let the matter rest by leaning her head on Caleb's shoulder with a sniff. She only just caught the slight tugging feeling in her mind to see Jayde's hand sink below the table top lazily and the floor to heat up exponentially.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

There was consistence sticking noise coming down the hallway, followed by the distinct smell of charred rubber. Pogue turned from closing his gym locker to find Tyler walking precariously through the door and to his end locker.

"God, man! What's wrong with your shoes?" There was a grin beginning to brighten Pogue's face; but it dropped when Tyler looked at him.

"What? Did you piss Reid off again?" he tried again, grabbing his swim towel draping it over his shoulders.

Tyler unlaced his melted shoes and threw them at high velocity into the bottom of his own locker. Then began to strip off his outer clothes and chunk them in after the shoes.

Pogue rolled his eyes. "You know, you two fight like an old married couple." he laughed. "Maybe you should just kiss and make up."

Tyler stripped off his pants, revealing his swim wear underneath; and gave a growl, slamming his locker and stalking off. Pogue leaned on the corner of the lockers watching Tyler leave with his eyebrows raised. Then, letting his eyes go dark, he let an invisible hand reach out and give a hard flick to the back of Tyler's neck.

"Ow!" Tyler's shoulder's tensed and he whirled around on Pogue. Tyler's own eyes, in turn, grew dark and his fists shook. Pogue just stared at him, so many things running through his mind at that moment. He barely registered that Tyler's eyes had faded and he had given a heavy sigh. Pogue brought Tyler back into focus, still wary of such an open almost attack. Neither of them moved. Pogue was the first to say something.

"Listen," he began. "Whatever's got you pissed, just let it go. It sucks, I know, but just let it go."

Tyler gave an unconvinced look and turned to walk off. Pogue shrugged his shoulders and head after him to swim practice.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

All of the guys on the swim team were milling about the pool, watching and waiting for the girls to finish their laps for the day. Caleb had shown up and was engaged in conversation with Pogue about the next meet and not paying the slightest bit of attention to Tyler. Whether this was intentional or not, Tyler took it personal anyway. This month was just not his best.

"Hey Reid." he greeted out of habit as the blonde strutted over to where the three others were.

"Hey Baby Boy." There was a restrained smile laced in his expression as he walked over with his hands clasped behind his back. Tyler caught the look and immediately began:

"What are you up to?" warily.

Pogue and Caleb were looking on now after acknowledging Reid presence, and were both staring inquisitively. Reid gave an innocent scoff.

"Me?" he dramatized. "I'm never _up to_ anything."

The smile took over his face then, showing off his wicked grin and mischievous eyes. The three all just steadily looked back at him waiting for whatever he had to say about the new stunt he had pulled. But instead, Reid held out his hand towards Tyler. Tyler's eyes wandered over to the others, unsure whether or not whatever Reid held was going to bite off his fingers or not.

"What is it?" he dumbly asked.

"It's a present." Reid chirped. Tyler still looked at him with suspicion and raised an eyebrow.

"If it devours my eyeballs, I'm stealing yours. You know that, right?" and Tyler reached out and took the small "gift". Reid was beaming at Tyler, who had opened his palm to reveal:

"It's a tampon. I thought you might need it since you were being all moody and everything."

Pogue was utterly confused at the scene playing out before him. "What would possess you to give Tyler a tampon?"

Caleb had his hand across his mouth, stifling the laughter that was erupting from him at the joke.

"Well," began Reid as he draped an arm of Tyler's shoulders. "Since Tyler here was being, for lack of a better word, a pussy, earlier at lunch today. I decided that I shouldn't shun such a great friend at his time of the month. But instead, to ever endeavor to help him with his PMS."

Tyler was fuming, far too angry (with just a dash of embarrassment in mixed in there) to say a word in his own defense. Therefore, it was both a complete shock and utter horror that he found himself throwing with great force the small cotton accessory at his sly friend and watching Reid fall, flailing with the tampon as they both tumbled into the vast pool. The Coach's whistle blew then, alerting the currant swimmers to cease laps and come above the water's surface.

"What's going on here?!" boomed the swim coach.

Reid had resurfaced, now sputtering water out of his nose and dashing water furiously away from his eyes.

When none of the students gave the coach an answer, and the whistle was dropped back down the shirt, Coach Flint walked over to where Reid had fallen in.

"Garwin! Is there a problem?!" he bellowed down to a drowned-rat Reid.

"Uh, no sir. None in the slightest."

Coach Flint looked at him unamused, crossing his arms over his chest with his nostrils flaring out.

"It's just that..." Reid hesitated using his right hand to scratch his neck, somewhat abashedly. "Someone dropped their tampon."

Reid raised his left hand that clasped a soggy, expanded, dripping tampon from the water. Flint looked as if he was about to throw his waterproofed shoes at Reid, whether he was in the pool or not. All of the retreating girls, however, looked utterly horrified at the spectacle of the abandoned feminine product. Whispers and pointing fingers already were starting as they looked to and from the tampon to the boys.

Reid then turned while treading water to face the girl's swim team and exclaim, "Oh don't worry! It's just Tyler's "time of the month" again."

Everyone, except Coach Flint and Tyler joined into a chorus of laughter at poor Baby Blue Eyes' expense.

"Well, then…get out of the pool and get rid of it Garwin." Coach Flint said his voice tinged with displeasure of such a juvenile joke being played during his practice.

Reid was cackling out loud, holding on of his sides for support at how hilarious Tyler's bright red face apparently was.

"Oh! That was classic!!" Reid heaved in laughter; until he was pacified by Tyler punching him soundly on the broad part of his back.

"Ow, ow…"

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Jayde?" Tilly looked up and down the aisles as she went by. Goddess only knew where her sister had gone now. She clutched the books she'd found to her chest, eyeing the books she passed with consideration. Knowing Jayde, she was probably holed up in some dusty corner, with a huge pile of books and was already half-way done with one of them. Tilly shook her head, huffing in annoyance.

Going to a bookstore was always a way to make the twins happy no matter what mood they were in, but finding one another or getting them to leave after a few hours was practically impossible.

"Noo…" A sobbing Jayde was heard, as well as many shuffling pages.

Tilly, eyes wide, walked fast towards the area in which she heard her sister sobbing, only to stop with a sweatdrop to see her sister bent over a manga. She rolled her eyes up to the ceiling, holding her face in her hands. Why? Why did she have to have a sister so into Japanese cartoons? Tilly sighed loudly, causing Jayde to look up at her with the big anime eyes she used when she read her manga.

Jayde sniffed, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "They… they killed Gaara." She looked towards Tilly pained.

Tilly just kneeled near her sister with a faux sympathetic look. "I'm sorry?"

Gripping the book in one hand, Jayde grabbed her sister's shirt with the other. "Do you not understand the gravity of this?! Gaara! Shukaku! Akatsuki! Naruto!" She shook Tilly harshly. "They're all doomed!"

Tilly sunk into herself, letting her sister get out her frustration of having whatever-his-name-was be killed off. "There was a reason we left those at home." Tilly pointed at the book in Jayde's hand. "You get too upset about it. And then you refuse to do anything until you're all caught up on them."

Jayde opened her mouth before snapping it shut and letting go of Tilly's shirt, sitting back down on the floor to brood.

Tilly stayed standing, putting her hands on her hips, her books fallen to the floor sometime in the last few minutes, and tapping her shoe.

Jayde looked up at her sister out of the corner of her eye, before letting her lips upturn into a tiny grin. Staring at the rows and shelves full of manga, she tilted her head. "So… wanna help me carry them to the register?"

Tilly just rolled her eyes as she picked up her books and held out her hands for her sister's obsession.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Caleb glanced at his watch again and Pogue couldn't help but snicker at his friend's actions.

Kate couldn't help but pat his hand gently, a soft smile on her face. "She'll be here in no time. I'm sure she's just running late. You know how scatterbrained the people in her family are." Kate motioned with her head in Pogue's direction.

"Hey!" Pogue started, grabbing her from her chair and putting her in his lap, tickling at her sides. "Say you're sorry."

Kate's laughter filled the room, as she tried in vain to get away from her boyfriend's prodding fingers. "Stop, stop!" Kate managed to choke out through her giggles.

Caleb watched with a lighthearted grin on his face, his thoughts taken away for the moment from the fact that Tilly was over an hour late for their date.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The bell rang on the door of the shop as the sisters emerged from the bookstore ten minutes later. Tilly was saddled down with bags filled to the top with paperbacks and foreign writing.

"Ugh!," Tilly grumbled. "You had better read these a hundred times over so that my sweating in this new shirt does not go wasted."

Jayde rolled her eyes and grabbed the second bag Tilly held.

"Believe me, your sweat will be remembered on every page of these books."

Tilly was walking by the large glass window of the French café that she had gone to once before. It was at that point that a special previous engagement burst forth in reminder.

"Oh my goodness!!" Tilly dropped the parcels she was carrying in horror. "I totally forgot!!"

Jayde looked utterly confused. "_That_ was today?"

Tilly rushed through the small gate that surrounded the front of the café, reaching the door and throwing it open. But then forgetting Jayde, stopped short of entering and called back to her sister:

"Don't forget my books! I'll catch up with you later!"

Jayde frowned and bent to retrieve the discarded books that had spilled from the bags.

"Yeah, alright. You just…go then."

But the door to the small eatery had already been slammed and Tilly was probably already explaining with great animation as to why she had forgotten their previous social engagement (otherwise known as Tilly and Caleb's first "date").


	21. Hour Follows Hour

**Chapter 20: Hour Follows Hour**

Jayde shook her head as she threw her new books into the passenger side of the truck and ducked inside. She turned the key, flipped the heat on high, and pushed a button letting the radio come to life. Snarling at the song that came on, Jayde messed with the dials and finally settled on a rock station, letting it keep her company on the way home.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

When Tilly had finally remembered her previous plans and burst through the door of the small café, Caleb was pulling out his cell phone to give her a call. 

"No! I'm here! I'm here!" 

Caleb nearly dropped his phone he was so surprised at Tilly and her out burst. Tilly rushed over and grabbed the back of Pogue's chair for support, nearly knocking him out of it in the process. 

"I am so sorry! I really didn't watch the time and the funny thing is, I was just next door with Jayde. I honestly didn't mean to forget!" 

Tilly came forward and wrapped her arms around a chuckling Caleb's neck. He picked her off her feet a small ways and set her down in the chair next to him; red with laughter. 

"I was just about to call you and see where you had gotten to." He smiled as he held out a chair for Tilly, sitting her down and giving her shoulders a squeeze before returning to his seat. "You are a hard one to keep track of." 

Pogue was rolling his eyes at his cousins antics and Kate had taken to hiding her face in his shoulder, her own shaking in laughter. 

"You are ridiculous you know that." Kate smiled and pushed a full water glass across the table towards Tilly. "At least you made it! We were beginning to worry you weren't coming." She made a face towards Caleb while Pogue chuckled into the cup of his hand. Tilly was feeling a little awkward. Caleb was looking at her expectantly, Kate was ping-ponging glances from both the boys at record time, and Pogue was staring at Caleb with a terribly concealed smile tugging at the corners of his lips. 

Tilly gave a shy half smile and shrugged her shoulders. "I got a new book." she offered as condolence, causing Pogue and Kate to start their date and for Caleb to turn his sparkling eyes towards her.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Reid could hear the sound of his own footsteps as he walked on the scuffed flooring down the hallway. He had a lot on his mind to go over. The conversation between him and Tyler hadn't really left his thoughts since the night of the Halloween party. Of course his friend was toasted while playing cards down in the cellar—and didn't particularly get the warm fuzzies around Caleb nowadays—but was that sufficient grounds to put any merit at all to what he had accused Tilly of? 

Reid was lost in his train of thought when he heard a sudden shriek coming from just behind the dorm room he had just passed. 

With an eyebrow cocked in curiosity he stepped back to read the number on the door. He sighed, "Now why doesn't this surprise me. " And he stepped to knock on the twin's room door. 

He carefully twisted the knob when no one answered and found it to be locked. Reid smirked to himself, '_Like locked doors have stopped me before_.' and he let his eyes flash and the knob turned easily in his hand. 

"Hello?" Reid called, seeing the room empty. 

There was a silence in the room that was all together too quiet. He sighed, knowing that one of the twins was up to _something_.

"Oh c'mon. I heard you… Jayde? … Tilly?" Reid called almost inaudibly. The way the room was set up was bothering him. Strewn books laid over every possible surface. A nearby lamp was turned over and the lampshade was slashed. The window was wide open, allowing falling leaves to drop in, along with a chill from the wind. Both twins bed linens lay rumpled by their bedside tables, and the mattresses were upturned on the floor, not even mentioning that the bed's frames were taken apart and pieces were splayed all across the flooring. Now Reid was never one of those types of people to get too worked up about any given situation, but at the moment, given his surroundings, his courageous non-caring attitude was failing him. He peeked around the backside of the door…just in case. There was nothing there, of course. But it was better to be safe than sorry. 

The next series of events happened so fast, Reid wasn't sure what had happened.

There were two bright flashes that looked like flying fire streaking towards his left; and then suddenly the wind was knocked out of him as he was shot across half of the room to land on the fluffy covers of what seemed to be Tilly's bed (considering it was extra soft and flowery). 

Reid was shaken, he was rarely caught off his guard and therefore it took him a few moments to reorient himself. 

"Jayde!?" he was confused at the excited face before him, that was coincidentally pinning him to the bed. 

Jayde's face contorted into ghastly surprise, as her flaming fists dispersed. She cursed herself, hoping in vain that Reid hadn't seen her little fire show. She had to think fast to distract him. 

There was only a seconds pause before Reid found his lips covered by hers, all thoughts that had been in his head previously dispersed at the feeling of her lips on his. And before he could even try to release his arms from under her legs to wrap them around Jayde, she had leaned back licking her lips. Reid looked up at her, his arms striving to free themselves, so he could reach up and bring her back to him. He tried ineffectively to flip them over, causing a chortle to escape from between Jayde's lips. He watched in disbelief as Jayde slowly got up, flopping back onto her mattress. 

"Wha- What the hell was that?!" Reid turned to look at her, rubbing his eyes, as he got a good eyeful of Jayde for the first time since he came into the room. "Where'd your hair go?!" 

"You needed chapstick." Jayde had to hide a smile at the fact of her distraction working so well. And Tilly said she wasn't resourceful. Psh. Turning her attention back to Reid she reached up and fluffed what was left of her hair. "What? You don't like it?" She looked towards him with a small frown on her face, seemingly uncaring of the sudden lack of hair on her head. 

Reid just stared at her, blinking every so often. "Chapstick? You couldn't've just handed me a tube or told me?"

She leaned forward from her mattress, ruffling his hair. "Now what fun would that be for me?" 

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"I had a nice time." 

Tilly smiled down at her feet, not wanting to look directly into the eyes she knew were following her. 

"Even though you were an hour late." 

There was a laugh in Caleb's voice as he reached out and took Tilly's hand in his and put a kiss on the back of it. 

"Yes," Tilly smiled. " Even though I was an hour late. And you graciously hadn't reminded me 'til now." She made a face and took her hand away in mock pouting. There was laughing from both of them as Caleb held the door to the dorm building open. 

Tilly's shoes shuffled against the hallway flooring as she walked slightly ahead of her date. There was something in her that dearly wanted to reach her doorway before she did anything else that she could chalk up to embarrassing situations she'd rather forget. 

Caleb cleared his throat and Tilly turned around to see why he had stopped. 

"This is you, right?" he motioned towards the door he had stopped in front of. 

"Oh, yeah. I'm glad you were paying attention." Tilly lowered her head a few inches to disguise the blush that pulsed in her cheeks. "Let me find my key."

Caleb took one step away from the door, but was still dangerously invading Tilly's "personal space" as she came to unlock her room. And when a sudden urge brought her to raise her head and look him in the eyes, she found that he was nothing short of hovering in front of her. 

It took them both by a surprise when Tilly found Caleb's features not three inches away from her own. Therefore, it was an additional astonishment when neither of them moved back into comfortable territory. 

Tilly searched for the door handle that was now somewhere behind her back, and upon finding it, gripped it for all she was worth. Caleb, noticing she was not backing away, leaned forward ever so slightly. Tilly's hormones were screaming at her! She couldn't tell if she should be throwing herself at this deliciously gorgeous guy, or be running as fast as she could in the opposing direction. 

She thought about each scenario for a brief moment.

Then, determining the fact that she was more or less pinned against her room door, there was no chance at running in the opposite direction. Therefore, it was to both Tilly and Caleb's delight when, at the precise moment, both leaned in to close the gap in front of them to kiss. 

"TILLY!! God woman!! Shield me PLEASE!"

And without a seconds hesitation the door that Caleb's hands had been gripping was flung open. Down went Tilly to crash on top of her ranting sister, and Caleb had no other place to fall except right onto Tilly. There was loud shriek from Tilly, followed by a bellowing laugh of the bystander Reid Garwin: Self Proclaimed Sex God of Spencer. 

Caleb was up on his feet faster than Tilly could imagine, and he held his hand out to help her off of the floor. 

"Get off of me you cow!" groused Jayde from the floor. 

"Oh, you're the one to talk!" spat Tilly. "You flung the door open, so it's your own fault. And nix on the heifer jokes if you don't mind."

"Oh, it's my fault that you decided to pound me with waves of lusty-gross-ness!? I'm in the room with Reid for love of god! You think I want to have those kinds of oober-nasties running through my head with _HIM_ in the room!?"

Tilly's mouth dropped open to reply—but she couldn't think of anything to say. Instead, she looked towards her twin's hair.

"What the fuck?" she uttered in an almost awed expression.

Jayde's face broke into a huge grin. "You like it?"

Tilly stared for a moment, befuddled. 

"You killed you hair…"

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

As the door to the twin's room closed with a slight echo through the hallway, Tyler appeared from the invisible place he had been watching from. He saw the kiss, saw the way they looked at each other, the way they touched. How could he hate two people so much? His best friend, and his would-be love. Something angry crawled deep inside of him, festering and gnawing through his vitals. Why was he so worked up about this? What could he possibly do about this cluster-fuck of a situation? He needed time to think—time to sort out what was going on with him. The first thing that came to him was Gorman's old place. The book wasn't there anymore; he knew that, it had been taken to Caleb's house for protection. But that was the one place he felt the strongest of urgencies to go and to think. Now was as good a time as any. 

So he unhitched himself from the wall and started towards the doors and to his car. He truly had no idea what he was getting in to. How from that moment nothing would be stable for anyone involved.


End file.
